The Sunny Chronicles
by lesbiansdoITbetter
Summary: This is a BAM fanfic I wrote a long, long time ago. The character Sunny is of my own invention, but all other characters are from All My Children. Some of the other characters besides Bianca and Maggie include: Kendall, Erica, Babe C., Ryan, Greenlee ..
1. Prologue

The Sunny Chronicles: Prologue

Sunny attempts to get comfortable in her seat for the hundredth time, but it remains impossible. In defeat, she slumps over with a sigh and stares out the window of the speeding greyhound bus. Miles upon miles have passed by without notice, the backdrop of the freeway hidden by the night. All she can see are the lights of passing traffic and of cities over the horizon. She pulls a crushed picture out of her sweat-jacket pocket and fiddles with it, but doesn't look down from the window. As she caresses the picture as a child would a security blanket, her body finally relaxes. Her eyes blink closed; her head nods over.

But just as she finally falls asleep, Sunny feels the bus turn and slow down. Stiffening up, she rolls her now open eyes and stuffs the picture back in her pocket. Just pass the off ramp, she spots a green hi-way sign. PINE VALLEY -- 2 MILES. She takes the deepest breath she's ever taken in her life ... and doesn't even notice. She hasn't had five minutes sleep in over 48 hours. But she is wide awake in an instant.

The bus is in town before she realizes. The buildings of Pine Valley blur before her eyes as the bus takes turn after turn towards the station. Soon, it stops altogether, and the driver squeals open the exit door. She grabs her bag and gets in line, moving slowly towards the door like a new soul would move towards "the light". Once her feet hit the pavement, Sunny has to squint against the parking lot lights to see. She feels disappointed somehow, wishing suddenly that she had actually been walking towards "the light" instead of walking into a situation that could end up being just as final ...

Shouldering her bag, she digs in another jacket pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. It's been four hours since their last stop, and her whole face relaxes into a smile as she takes the first long drag. She stands smoking and shuffling her feet for awhile until the bus driver finally appears. As he is about to pass her, she grabs his arm.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

He stops and smiles sweetly, and immediately she can tell that he thinks she is only a child. She pulls the hood to her sweat-jacket off in an attempt to reveal more of her features.

"Hi. Sorry, but I'm um ... kind of new to Pine Valley, and I was just hoping you could point me towards the nearest motel? Like, a _cheap_ motel, 'cause I'm kind of, like, broke."

He studies her more closely and spots the cigarette burning in her hand. "Well," he says, "if you're new, you may find it useful to know that no one in this town smokes."

She drops the cigarette and smashes it under the heel of her Nike. "Really?" she asks, laughing a little, "that's ... bizarre. Does anyone drink?"

"Sure," he replies, "everyone drinks."

"So ... about the cheap lodgings?"

He points towards the end of the parking lot. "There's a place down the road called the Pinecone Inn. Go left out of the parking lot and follow that road. It's about ... five blocks maybe. Not far... You got business in Pine Valley, Miss?"

"You could say that," she answers, feeling the metaphorical weight on her shoulders again.

"Well, good luck to you," he says with a smile.

Sunny thanks him as he is walking away and turns for the Pinecone. Under the lights of the parking lot, she pulls out the tattered picture once more and stops to study it. She has done this so many times before that she has every little feature memorized by now, but she continues to carry it with her everywhere, out of habit, maybe, or maybe it just makes everything real for her somehow. After all, you can't take a picture of something that isn't real.

Before she puts it away and heads for a shower and a bed, Sunny turns the picture over to make the name real as well. It reads: _Greenlee Smythe- Dupres._


	2. Chapter 1

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter One

Bianca Montgomery and her best friend, Maggie Stone, sit sharing a plate of nachos at a table in BJ's restaurant. As Maggie stuffs another dripping, oozing chip into her mouth, Bianca leans back in her chair and regards her friend with a curious smile. Seeing the obvious defeat of Bianca's appetite, Maggie returns the smile, a little sour cream trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"You can't be full already," Maggie says, "you hardly made a dent."

Bianca leans in and carefully blots away the sour cream from Maggie's lips with her napkin. "That's okay," she replies, "It seems like you're hungry enough for the both of us."

Maggie's face blushes as Bianca takes the napkin away and smiles with satisfaction. "Much better," she almost whispers.

"I always eat when I'm nervous," Maggie explains.

Bianca's eyebrows crease. "What? I had no idea you were feeling nervous. What's going on?"

Maggie swallows the lump in her throat. Her pupils are as big as saucers, and suddenly Bianca is seriously concerned. "I thought we came here to cheer me up? Are you sure that _you_ are not the one who needs cheering?"

Maggie shakes her head.

"You sure? I could sing a little song? Do a little dance?" Bianca prompts.

"I'm sorry," Maggie gushes, "I totally didn't mean to worry you. I mean, yes, I thought maybe I could cheer you up a little, but... I also wanted to talk. Not like it's bad to talk, especially with you, but... I don't know, it's not exactly cheering you up kind of talk, it's more like..."

"Maggie, slow down," Bianca laughs, "you're talking a mile a minute."

"Sorry," says Maggie, face blushing again, "I guess I'm just wanting to apologize because... I kind of had my own agenda in tearing you away from Miranda for a couple of hours."

Bianca looks more than interested in where this is headed. "Go on," she insists.

It is an obvious struggle for Maggie to find the words. "Well, the thing is, I realize you've been through a lot lately..."

"But, I have Miranda back with me, and that's all that really matters," Bianca points out.

"Yes, and that's awesome," Maggie agrees. "But still ... your mother has yet to return from her, like, third disappearance this month, and Lena..."

"I'm okay with Lena leaving," Bianca tells her, "Honestly, I've made peace with it."

"Are you sure? You seemed kind of broken up about it when she first told you she was going."

"Well, sure I was. Lena and I ... it was never easy for us. But, a part of me did love her ... a big part. So, it hurt, yes. Still ... I don't know ... maybe we weren't meant to be in the first place."

Maggie has pushed away the nachos and now wrings her hands subconsciously. "Exactly," she agrees, "I mean, Lena was nice and everything but ... just not that _perfect fit_, right?"

Bianca laughs. "I guess... Maggie, where is this going? I thought we were going to talk about _you_?"

"Right. Well ... maybe it's too soon... I mean, maybe you're not ready, or I'm not ready, or ..."

As Maggie continues to babble on, she notices Bianca's gaze move away from her and land on something new just over her left shoulder. She stops talking, and Bianca doesn't even notice. Maggie slumps with a sigh and looks over her shoulder, following Bianca's eyes. A girl hovers near a table there, eyes downcast but watchful. She is young, maybe not even eighteen. She is dressed young as well: old ratty jeans and even rattier nikes, a t-shirt that is much too long covered up with a sweat-jacket with the hood pulled up. Just around the edges of the hood, Maggie can see stray locks of, not red, but _orange_ hair. And when the girl finally turns her head, Maggie spots a nose-ring as well.

"Do you know her?" Maggie asks incredulously.

Bianca doesn't seem to hear her at first. And, her normally sweet smile is turning into something almost wicked right before Maggie's eyes. She raises her voice this time.

"Bianca!"

"What?" Bianca asks, as if just waking up. And then, fanning herself with a menu, she says, "I'm sorry, Maggie. What did you say?"

"Do you know that girl?"

Bianca takes a sip of water. "What girl?"

"_What girl_?" Maggie rolls her eyes. "Were you just checking out the girl in the sweatshirt?"

Bianca smiles. Her chocolate eyes explode and melt. Her vivacious cheeks flush with color, and her shoulders squeeze forward like a child waiting for a present. Maggie's stomach sinks, and suddenly she wishes she wasn't a nervous eater.

"Well," Bianca finally says with a shrug, "I am a mother now, but I'm not _dead_."

Maggie's face contorts in disbelief. "But ... she can't be a day over seventeen. I mean, _look_ at her!"

Bianca does look at her, and the bad smile sneaks right back in place. The girl walks across the room to another table, and Bianca seems to follow her every move.

"Maybe," Bianca concedes. "But, I'm only looking, Maggie. It's not like I want to hook up or anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not!" she tells her. "I'm not looking for anything remotely close to that right now. I mean, look around me, Maggie. I've got everything I could ever hope for... Miranda, who is my _whole_ world, and you, my best friend..." she takes Maggie's trembling hands in her own and squeezes them tight. "Who needs a soulmate?" Bianca asks with a smile. "You're the closest thing to a soulmate I've ever found."

Maggie's face lights up, and she feels some of her fragile confidence return. But, just as she is about to say the most romantic words she has ever said, or ever will say, Bianca's attention snaps back to the girl in the sweatshirt again.

"Did you see that?" Bianca asks Maggie in a loud whisper, without looking away from sweatshirt girl for a second.

Maggie looks too, but sees nothing interesting. "What?" she asks.

Bianca gives her a serious look. "The girl in the sweatshirt just stole tip money from a table."

Maggie makes a move to stand. "I should tell the manager!"

Bianca puts out a hand to stop her. "Don't do that," she pleads.

"Why the hell not?"

"You said it yourself: that she can't be a day over seventeen..."

"So?"

"So, she could just be a kid, Maggie. It doesn't look like she has a lot."

Maggie leans back and folds her arms across her chest. "Yeah, right. That's what she _wants_ you to think."

"Maggie," Bianca admonishes, "she may _need_ the money."

"It's not her money, Bianca."

"Okay," she agrees, "So, I'll ask her to put the money back, and then I'll see what we can do to help her."

"_We?_" Maggie asks, watching her stand up.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Bianca says in her everyday, sweet natured way.

Maggie sits chewing on her bottom lip for a moment as Bianca turns to approach sweatshirt girl, then finally gets up to follow her. She comes to stand protectively behind her as she reaches out to tap the girl on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Bianca chirps.

The girl swings around to face them and her bright blue eyes grow wide. Her formally nervous expression stretches into one of happy excitement at the sight of Bianca.

"Bianca Montgomery. My God," she says with a measure of relief.

"So, you _do_ know her," says Maggie.

Bianca looks pleased but confused. "No, I don't think I've had the pleasure."

The girl pulls off her hood, releasing a mane of orange tinted curls.

"No, we haven't met," the girl confirms and offers her hand. She wears cheap silver rings on every finger and her nails are painted a black-red that reminds Maggie of blood. "I'm Sunny," sweatshirt girl finally announces, "Sunny Nielson."

Bianca shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you. But, how do you..."

"Know you?" Sunny finishes with a sly smile. "I know, it must be weird for you, being in the public eye like you have ..."

"Of course." Bianca says, nodding without resentment.

"Not that I follow the tabloids," Sunny is sure to clear up. "No... I have genuine respect for you. Coming out of the closet like you did when you were so young- and killing your rapist! That was _sweet_."

"For Christ's sake," Maggie interjects, "she did that in self defense!"

"Exactly," says Sunny, looking Maggie over as if she were an eighty year old librarian. "Just proves the point that some people, sometimes, deserve what's coming to them."

"Well, I don't know about that," Bianca says.

"No, seriously," Sunny goes on. "That was hard core, man. More women should know how to protect themselves ..." She then adds, in a lower voice, "You know, I always carry a knife, just in case. And, I have a black belt in Karate."

Maggie rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Can we _please_ just get to the reason we came over here?"

"Of course!" Sunny exclaims. "I'm sorry. What can I do for you? Anything. Name it."

"Well, you can start by putting that money back where you found it," Maggie blurts out.

Sunny looks surprised. She pauses to check Bianca's expression, which is purely one of concern, then says, "Okay. Fair enough... I'm sorry you had to see that." And Maggie knows immediately that the apology was meant only for Bianca.

"It's okay," Bianca soothes. "I don't want to get you in any trouble. I just want to give you a chance to do the right thing."

"Sure," Sunny agrees and hands Maggie the wad of money from her pocket. "Here. I'll let you put it back, just so you're sure it gets back where it belongs."

Maggie takes the money with a groan of displeasure and turns to leave them. With her gone, Sunny visibly relaxes. So does Bianca.

"Why did you take it?" She asks Sunny.

Sunny shrugs. "The usual... I'm new in town. I'm broke. I have no family."

Bianca reaches out and takes Sunny's hand affectionately. "Well, now you have a friend," she says, and Sunny's eyes practically sparkle. Bianca smiles at her dazedly for a moment, then snaps out of it and reaches into her purse. She pulls out a small card and hands it to Sunny. The first of many cock-eyed smiles appears on Sunny's face as she accepts it.

"All my numbers are on it, and you can call me anytime," Bianca tells her.

"Anytime?" Sunny asks.

"Absolutely."

Sunny comes a little closer. So close that Bianca can smell the chamomile on her breath. It smells sweet, like honey.

"Why don't you dump the goody two-shoes and come have a drink with me?" Sunny whispers in her ear.

Bianca lets out a nervous laugh, and is saved by Maggie's quick return. Sunny steps back to her former position, looking stalled but not defeated, a smug smile making her girlish features grow more angular and sharp.

"Well, the waitress has picked up her cash, and no one's the wiser. Can we _go_ now, please?" Maggie insists.

"Some other time then," Sunny says to Bianca, totally ignoring Maggie's presence.

Bianca nods and allows Maggie to lead her away. When they are outside the restaurant, Maggie stops and turns to Bianca.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"What?"

Maggie mocks Sunny's cool demeanor as she quotes, "_Some other time then_."

Bianca shrugs and gives her a secretive smile. "I'm not sure... I think I just got asked out." Feeling she's answered the question to satisfaction, Bianca whistfully walks forward. Maggie is left stammering for words once again, and by the time she finds them, Bianca is way ahead of her.

"Well, did you at least find out how old she is?" Maggie shouts ahead before finally running to catch up.


	3. Chapter 2

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Two

Greenlee Dupres leaves her job at Fusion Cosmetics for the day in a foul mood and decides to walk home through the park to gain a little perspective. Her mind is clouded with fury. But, as she concentrates on breathing in the fresh air, she feels herself begin to come down. Soon she is forgiving the computer tech she yelled at this morning, her brother Reggie, who was sent home early from school-_again,_and even her business partner Kendall, who knocked off from work early to meet-up with her boyfriend for the _fourth_ time this week. Nearing the park now, she feels a little lighter; even a little cooler.

Yet, something else creeps up on Greenlee just as the frustrations of a hard day slide away. And, the more she tries to pinpoint the origin of this eerie feeling, the worse it feels to have it. It starts as a cold chill up her spine, but spreads quickly. Goosebumps cover her arms and a strange tingling sensation springs up on her shoulders. She clutches her handbag to her chest and fights the sudden, inescapable urge to glance behind her.

Her instincts overcome her logic, however, and she looks anyway. There is nothing behind her but trees, shrubs, and an empty park bench. But she still feels something there, some kind of presence, haunting her. She feels it so strongly that she does not see she is about to run right into Kendall Hart and Ryan Lavery, who are too preoccupied with one another to see her coming towards them.

Greenlee jumps and lets out a scream that has been building for some time.

"Jesus, Greenlee," Ryan says, lying a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. It's just us."

"Oh, thank God," she breathes. "Would you guys mind walking me the rest of the way home? I would be _so _grateful, trust me."

"What, are you like, afraid of your own shadow now?" muses Kendall.

Greenlee ignores this and looks back over her shoulder again. "I just get the weirdest feeling that I'm being followed."

"So, you _are_ afraid of your own shadow."

Ryan gives Kendall a look of disapproval.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Greenlee," he says. "You're probably just letting your imagination run away with you."

"I haven't had an imagination since I was ten years old ... And, even then, it never ran away with me," she replies.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Fine. If someone is following you, then, where are they?" He opens his arms wide to point out the emptiness of the space around them.

"Do you honestly think they would just stand out in the open if there were someone stalking me?" Greenlee asks. "Please. They're probably hiding out in the bushes somewhere waiting for you to leave."

"Oh, so now they're _stalking_ you?" Kendall says. "Get a life, Greenlee. You've been stuck in the office too long and you need a vacation- _soon_."

"I'm not crazy," Greenlee insists.

"No one said you were," says Ryan, shooting Kendall a look again.

"Not crazy," Kendall clears up, "just ... overworked."

"Yeah, because I'm always cleaning up Fusion's messes while you're out messing with him!" Greenlee tells her.

Kendall takes a step forward, and Ryan grabs her arm in an effort to keep her from lunging into a cat-fight.

"Look, _Greensleeves_," she asserts, "no one ever asked you to make our company your life! You did that all on your own."

Now, Greenlee steps forward, and Ryan grabs her arm as well.

"Well, _someone_ had to take an interest in it! You'd be too busy with your boy-toy here to even notice if Fusion were on FIRE!"

"Hey!" Ryan declares, taking offense.

"Sorry," Greenlee tells him, "but you are kind of whipped."

Kendall fights to loosen herself from Ryan's grip. "Now you're calling my boyfriend _whipped_?"

"That's right," says Greenlee with a smile. "Don't act like you didn't do it to him on purpose, Kendall."

"Why, you little...!"

Kendall squirms, but Ryan lets go of Greenlee's arm and uses both hands to hold Kendall back.

"Girls!" He yells. "Can we please just let this go and..."

He is interrupted by the sharp sound of twigs breaking over in the bushes and stops dead in mid-sentence. He bolts towards the noise like a superhero as Kendall and Greenlee almost jump into each other's arms, the tension between them suddenly gone. They stop short of holding each other, however, and share uncomfortable glances instead.

A moment later, Ryan reappears from the bushes. He is pulling Sunny Nielson forward by the arm.

"Looks like we owe Greenlee an apology, Kendall," he announces. He holds Sunny with one hand and a wadded up picture in the other. "I found her hiding over there. She had this clutched in her fist."

Greenlee cautiously takes the picture from him and smoothes out the creases. She looks at the picture, then at Sunny, confusion wrinkling her features.

"Do I know you?" Greenlee asks.

Sunny wrestles out of Ryan's hold and looks at Greenlee with defiance. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, okay? I was just taking a walk."

"With a picture of me?" Greenlee points out.

"You were hiding from us," Ryan claims.

"I was not hiding!" Sunny responds, "I was just ... waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Kendall asks, "For a good chance to jump Greenlee when we were gone?"

"Were you following me?" Greenlee asks her.

"It's not like you think," Sunny answers.

Ryan, who has been looking Sunny over carefully, lifts her t-shirt up just enough to reveal the handle of a knife sticking up from the waistband of her jeans. He snatches it away before she has a chance to respond.

"Oh, _man_," Sunny laments.

"I gotta say, kid," Ryan says, "things are not looking good for you."

Greenlee looks amazed. "You were following me around carrying a knife?"

"I'm calling the police," says Kendall. She pulls a phone from her purse and dials.

"But ... it's not like that, okay?" Sunny explains, "I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I only carry that for protection."

Kendall has the phone to her ear. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to report an attempted assault..."

"Assault!" Sunny exclaims. "That knife was put away. I was never going to assault _anyone_."

Ryan still gazes at the knife in fascination as Kendall finishes filling the police in. "Do you even know how to use this thing, kid?" he foolishly asks.

With one quick movement, Sunny grabs the knife out of his hand and sticks the point of the blade at his side, with only the implied threat of jabbing it all the way in. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Right through the kidney," she says. "That's the best way ... when you aren't very strong."

"So it is," he agrees, not moving an inch.

"The cops are on their way, you know," Kendall tells her, putting the phone away. "So you might as well give it up right now."

Sunny laughs and steps back from Ryan, throwing the knife in the dirt as his feet. "Relax, man," she says. "I told you: I'm not here to hurt anyone. I only wanted to talk to Greenlee."

"So, now you've got my attention," Greenlee says. "Talk. You can start by giving me one good reason I shouldn't let the cops take you in."

Sunny grins and crosses her arms, standing with her chest puffed out like a rooster. For the first time, Greenlee takes a closer look at her "stalker." She is wearing old jeans, beat up tennis shoes, and a surfing t-shirt that shows off her small but youthful breasts. She wears a necklace made of shells and has multiple piercings, one in her nose, one though an eyebrow, and several on each earlobe. Her bright orange hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail, revealing dark brown roots at the edges. As she prepares to answer Greenlee's question, her blue eyes smile mischievously, and Greenlee thinks to herself: I would never be afraid of this girl under normal circumstances ...

"Well?" prompts Greenlee, "I'm waiting."

Sunny simply replies, "I have a very good reason... I'm your _sister_."


	4. Chapter 3

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Three

Greenlee sits on a bench with Kendall at the Pine Valley Police station, staring down at her feet. Ryan paces the floor in front of them.

"What's taking so long?" he agonizes.

"Derrick's letting her have her one phone call," Kendall reminds him. "He'll be back soon to explain things to us."

"Explain what?" Greenlee wants to know. "A girl claiming to be my sister followed me halfway across town and threatened Ryan with a knife! There's nothing to explain."

"Greenlee," says Ryan, "she didn't threaten me with a knife. She was only trying to prove a point."

"Well, if the point was that she's psycho, she proved it."

Greenlee tells him.

"She's just a kid," he argues.

"I do _not_ have a sister."

"Even so," he goes on, "she never would have hurt you. I'm sure of it."

Greenlee looks annoyed. "Ryan, no offense, but you're not sure of _anything_. Christ, you can't even commit to Kendall yet."

"She's got you there," Kendall agrees with a smile.

Before Ryan can open his mouth to defend himself, detective Derrick Frye rounds a corner and comes to stand before them. Greenlee and Kendall stand to greet him.

"Sorry that took so long," Derrick says.

Greenlee sees two police officers lead Sunny to a desk just behind Derrick and unlock her handcuffs. Sunny rubs her wrists and gives Greenlee a look of displeasure from across the room.

"Why are they letting her out of the handcuffs?" Greenlee asks.

Derrick briefly looks back at Sunny. "She's free to go," he says. "Someone posted her bail."

"What?" exclaims Kendall. "Who the hell would post bail for that little freak?"

Derrick shrugs, and a familiar voice from behind the bench says, "I would."

Kendall and Greenlee turn to see Bianca standing there, regarding them both with some curiosity. "Kendall, what are you doing here?" she asks her sister.

"You?" Greenlee says, "_You_ paid that girl's bail?"

Bianca nods and spots Sunny, who gives her a weak smile and gestures that she'll only be a moment. She's busy signing papers with one of the officers.

"But, Bianca," Kendall says, "how do you even know this girl?"

Bianca shrugs. "We met yesterday at B.J.'s. How do _you_ know her, Kendall?"

"I don't," Kendall replies. "We found her stalking Greenlee in the park. And, when we asked her what she was doing, she pulled a knife on Ryan!"

"That's not how it happened _at all_," Ryan interjects.

Bianca gives him a knowing smile. "I'll bet it wasn't."

"Well, she _did_ have a knife, and she _did_ put it against you," Kendall insists.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "She wasn't going to hurt anyone. I'm telling you: she's just a confused kid."

"Greenlee," Bianca says sweetly, ignoring the other two for now, "why don't _you_ tell me what happened."

"I can tell you, Bianca," says Sunny, popping up from behind Derrick.

Kendall steps forward to stand beside her sister. "Yeah right. Like she's supposed to believe _your_ version?"

Bianca smiles in amusement. "_Kendall_," she scolds.

"Seriously, Binks," her sister retorts, "how well could you possibly know this little heathen if you just met her yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, Sunny," Bianca says, pulling her sister aside, "will you excuse us for just a moment?"

Sunny shrugs and gives her an easy smile. Derrick backs away from the tension and places a hand on Sunny's shoulder.

"You're free to go when you're ready," he tells her. "But, don't leave town just yet. This won't be resolved until your court date. Understand?"

"Why would I leave town?" she asks rhetorically, giving Greenlee a guileful grin.

Derrick walks away shaking his head, and Greenlee snorts indignantly, turning away from her.

"I'm only trying to protect you, Bianca," Kendall is telling her sister in the corner. "I mean, with mom out of town and Lena gone…"

"Yes, Kendall, but … what exactly are you protecting me _from_? I'm a big girl. I know how to pick my friends."

Kendall looks doubtful. "Oh, Bianca," she says sweetly, "You are so full of love and generosity."

"There's nothing wrong with love and generosity. Kendall, why don't you just say what you mean? You think I'm naïve."

"You don't know this girl," Kendall reminds her again. "Trust me, she has an agenda."

Bianca laughs. "What agenda?"

"She claims to be Greenlee's sister."

Bianca stops smiling and her eyebrows crease down, wrinkling her forehead. She gently pushes her sister aside and steps back into the semicircle.

"I thought you said you had no family," Bianca questions Sunny.

"Not any that knew I existed," Sunny replies.

Greenlee swings back around. "I do not have a sister!" she insists.

"I understand you being upset," Sunny tells her, softening a little. "I was upset too! When I found out I was literally dropped off on someone's doorstep to raise, I was furious. But, I got over it, and so will you."

"Please," Greenlee huffs, "No one ever dropped you off on any doorstep! That's the oldest line in the book!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But, it's true. Our mother, Mary Smythe, didn't want anything to do with me, and dumped me off on some poor, unsuspecting people who were too nice to turn me away."

Greenlee shakes her head and grabs her handbag off the bench. "Forget this. I've heard enough bull for one day."

Ryan tries to stop her, but she breezes by him. "Greenlee," he pleads, "at least stay and hear what else she has to say."

"No. I'll hear it in court." She speaks to Ryan, but looks at Sunny with warning burning in her chestnut eyes. She then walks away, without looking back.

Sunny bows her head in defeat and Bianca comes closer to her, reaching out a hand. Sunny gladly grabs on and squeezes, looking up at her new friend with eyes full of tears.

"Come on," Bianca says softly, "let's get you out of here."

Kendall pushes Ryan aside and steps forward to address her sister. "Just where do you think you're going? I haven't finished discussing this with you yet."

"We'll talk later, Kendall," says Bianca with a forced smile. "I just want to get her settled in … make sure she's okay. I'll call you."

Bianca turns to leave, still holding Sunny's hand. Sunny follows behind, but briefly glances over her shoulder to flash Kendall a sneaky smile. Her former tears have disappeared. Kendall growls.

"I saw that, you little freak!" she shouts. But, Bianca and Sunny are already out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Four

Bianca and Sunny enter her room at the Pinecone Inn, and Sunny collapses onto the bed with a sigh. Bianca shuts the door behind her and stands idling, hands clasped together behind her. An old bureau sits to her right, a small television to her left, and the lumpy bed lies directly in front of her. Stained yellow wallpaper covers the room and matches the stained yellow comforter Sunny lies upon. The curtains are drawn, but a soft breeze whispers through the fabric and cools the room.

Sunny leans up on her elbows and regards Bianca with a smile. "Sorry I don't have anything to offer you … You know, like to drink or to eat, or anything."

"That's okay," Bianca replies. "I'm not thirsty … or anything."

Sunny bolts up into a sitting position. "I have cigarettes. Do you smoke?"

"No," says Bianca, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Right," Sunny says. "I should have figured that. I mean, good looking, classy chicks like you never smoke, right?"

Bianca bites her bottom lip. "I don't know about that … You're not entirely bad looking, and you obviously do."

Sunny smiles and says, "Thanks, but I'm definitely not classy."

Bianca pulls a chair from the bureau and sits down across from Sunny.

"How old are you, Sunny?" comes the question at last.

Sunny's eyes widen in surprise, and they both break up into laughter.

"I'm sorry," Bianca says, still laughing. "But, you don't even really look _old enough_ to smoke."

Sunny nods. "I know. I don't even know why I'm surprised, really… I get that all the time."

"So," Bianca prods. "How old are you, exactly?"

Sunny leans forward and speaks softly as if she's telling a secret. "I just turned 22."

She leans back on her elbows and grins. Bianca looks her over from head to toe as if she's seeing her for the first time.

"It's on my driver's license, if you don't believe me."

"No," Bianca says after a moment. "No, I believe you. It's just … you kind of look like a punked-out Olsen twin."

They both break out laughing again, and Sunny says, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should," Bianca agrees.

The laughter soon subsides, and silence settles in. Bianca finds herself staring at Sunny's mouth; studying the way the corners turn up and lift her other features in an unnatural fashion. Sunny cocks her head in wonder and returns the unabashed gazing without hesitation. Bianca is slow to notice Sunny's eyes on her, and feels suddenly naked when she lifts her view. She blushes and bows her head with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I don't usually stare at people like that. You must think I've lost my mind."

"Not exactly," replies Sunny.

"Look, I came here to make sure you were okay … So, are you? Okay, I mean?"

"I'm fine," she almost purrs. "I'm with you."

Bianca laughs again. "Yes, but … what about Greenlee?"

Sunny's shoulders slump, her smile fading. "She'll eventually have to face the truth, just like I did. And, when she does ... then maybe we can actually be cool with each other. Is that so much to ask from a sister?"

"How did you find out?" Bianca asks, leaning forward and listening intently. "I mean, how did you find out that Mary Smythe was your real mother?"

"It wasn't hard," Sunny tells her. "My parents were always really open with me. I always knew the story about the lady that came to them one day in the rain. See, they ran this cheap motel outside of San Diego, and one day this pregnant woman came to stay ... she didn't have any baggage, and she only stayed one night. The next morning they found me lying on the floor in a cardboard box, all cuddled up in motel blankets. The only thing else in the box was a payment for the nights stay. But … anyway, it's not like Mary Smythe is a total unknown. So, when I got old enough to start asking questions, well … it didn't take a whole lot of detective work to find the answers. My parents recognized a picture of her in a magazine. It was that easy."

"Are they okay with you being here in Pine Valley?"

"My parents?" Sunny asks. "My parents are both dead."

"Oh … I'm so sorry."

Sunny shifts uncomfortably. "That's kind of why I'm here," she says after a pause. "I lost them just a few months ago … It was a car accident … and … well, I really had no one else. They never had any children of their own and never adopted again. When I realized I had a sister out there somewhere … I just had to find her." Sunny looks up at Bianca with tears in her eyes. "It's like a chance to have a family all over again."

Bianca takes both her hands in her own and gives her a reassuring smile. "Well, I'm totally down with that. What can I do to help the cause?"

Sunny appears to be taken aback by the sincere gesture. "Oh, Bianca," she says. "You've already done so much. You hardly know me, and you've already bailed me out of jail."

"I think I'm getting to know you better," Bianca protests.

"Really?" Sunny questions, her former smile easing back into place. "Have you figured out that I want to be more than your friend yet?"

Again, Bianca laughs.

"One step at a time, Nielson," she cautions. "For now, definitely friends, okay?"

Sunny nods. "Awesome," she agrees.

Bianca stands, looking around the room. "I'll tell you what I will do, though. I want you to come and stay with me for awhile."

"What? No way, man. I couldn't put you out like that."

"You wouldn't be," Bianca tells her. "Look, you can't focus on Greenlee if you're busy worrying about paying way too much for this … charming, but let's face it, _cesspool_ of a room."

Sunny raises an eyebrow. "Are you dissing on my digs?"

"Well, you are courting a Kane woman, aren't you?" teases Bianca. "We can be a little high maintenance you know."

"High maintenance, huh?" says Sunny, thinking over the offer.

"Come on," Bianca urges. "Seriously, Miranda and I have plenty of room, and we could always use the company … Please?"

"I don't know, Bianca. What about your sister? Kendall, right? She didn't seem to like me very much."

"Kendall will get over it," Bianca says flatly. "Besides, she'll like you once she gets to know you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I … just get a feeling with some people. And I can tell you're special, Sunny."

Sunny shakes her head in disbelief. "Wow. You are just … incredible. You're like the sweetest person I've ever met."

Sunny stands up and gives Bianca a big hug. Bianca returns the embrace and immediately feels warm waves of electricity pulse through her skin. In her ear, Sunny whispers, "I'll stay with you. And, I'll find a way to repay you, Bianca … I promise."

Bianca closes her eyes and smiles, imagining the ways…


	6. Chapter 5

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Five

Maggie paces the floor of Bianca's living room bouncing Miranda gently in her arms, in a vain attempt to get the baby to sleep. Miranda smiles and giggles in response as if mocking her efforts.

"Boy … are you stubborn!" Maggie teases. "You must get that from your grandmother."

Miranda simply giggles some more.

Maggie stops pacing and looks down at her. "Oh, you think that's funny now. Just wait until you're older, kid."

Speaking softly in baby talk, she resumes the bouncing and pacing, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. She shifts Miranda to one arm and reaches out a hand to open it.

"It's about time," she huffs at the visitor. "What took you so long?"

Jamie Martin flashes a smile and breezes past her, shutting the door behind him.

"You just called me," he reminds her. "I got here as fast as I could. So what's up? What's with all the urgency?"

Maggie crosses the room and lies Miranda down in a baby bed by the window. She covers her with a blanket, whispering to her lovingly, and kisses her tiny fingers before turning to answer Jamie.

"Bianca called me a while ago," she tells him. "She's bringing some girl home."

Jamie gives her a smug smile. "And this is bad because…?"

"She's a total punk," Maggie explains, taking a seat in the rocking chair. "... _and_ a thief! Totally not Bianca's type _at all_!"

"Wait a minute ... back up," he says, sitting down across from her on the arm of the sofa. "Who's the girl? Anyone I would know?"

"No. She's new in town. We met her at B.J.'s ... _yesterday_! Bianca hardly knows this girl … Sunny … that's her name. What kind of normal person is named Sunny?"

"So … what about the thief part?" he asks. "Does Bianca know about that?"

"She totally caught the girl stealing tip money off a table! She was the one who pointed it out to me. But, she thinks this girl needs help … and you know how Bianca just _loves_ to help people!"

Jamie tries not to laugh. "Oh, yeah. I mean, how dare her! Helping her fellow man every chance she gets! The girl needs therapy!"

Maggie throws a pillow at him, releasing his built-up laugh.

"Jamie, this is _not_ funny. I'm really concerned here. You didn't see this girl. I mean, I get a feeling about some people … and this girl is trouble with a capital T."

"Maggie …" Jamie starts with apprehension. "You're not 'concerned'. You're _jealous_."

"Jealous?" she laughs uncomfortably. "What are you talking about? Bianca is my best friend."

"Yeah, but … you want more, right? Come on, man! Don't even try to deny it. I've known it for months!"

Maggie stands with a heavy sigh and begins nibbling on her thumb nail compulsively.

"Yeah, okay, well … that may be true… Okay, sure. I have feelings for Bianca. Fine. There, I said it." Then she stops on a dime and turns to face him. "But, honestly, Jamie, that's not what this is about."

He raises an eyebrow in doubt.

"Okay, well … it's not _all_ that this is about. I really am worried. Bianca … she's so trusting; so open … I just don't want her trusting the wrong person."

"You're worried about Bianca trusting Sunny, when she's only known her for what … like a day?" He asks. "What about _you_, Mags? She's known you for a couple of years, and she can't trust you."

"Excuse me?" she says. "I can't believe you would say that to me."

"Maggie, no one knows yet if this Sunny girl has _lied_ to Bianca or not, right?"

"I guess."

"But … you and I both know _you_ have …" he points out. "You are right now, by keeping your feelings from her."

Maggie stares him down for a moment longer, and then sinks back into the rocker in defeat.

"God, do I hate it when you're right."

"You should tell her," he adds, wiping the smirk off his face with all sincerity. "You've waited way too long already. What are you going to do when it's too late?"

Before Maggie can even think of a response, a key turns in the door and Bianca swings it open. Maggie and Jamie both stand to greet her, and Bianca looks the pair over suspiciously. Sunny follows right behind her, standing in the open door as Bianca stalls for a moment, her hand still on the doorknob.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Bianca asks with a teasing smile. "We can leave and come back in a couple of hours. Let me take Miranda, though. I really don't think it would be appropriate to …"

Maggie, flustered beyond imagination, quickly interrupts her.

"Binks! Honestly!" she stammers. "You know I would never do that in front of … Besides, Jamie and I are _not_ involved."

Bianca enters the rest of the way, and Sunny shuts the door quietly behind her.

"Fine," Bianca tells Maggie with a smile. "You just keep telling me that, Mags. Maybe one day I'll believe you."

Maggie looks up at Jamie with stunned bewilderment. He shrugs with a bemused grin. Bianca sits down her purse and goes straight to the baby bed, pausing to regard her daughter with a proud smile. She picks up the still giggling child and cradles her in her arms. When she turns back around, a glow has settled over her that commands the attention of everyone in the room.

"So," she says. "How was Miranda while I was gone?"

"Beautiful, as usual," Maggie tells her with a smile. "Although, she still hasn't taken a nap."

"Oh. Well, I'll go put her down in her crib then. It's probably just too bright in the living room," Bianca surmises. "Maggie, why don't you introduce Sunny to Jamie while I'm gone? I'll be right back."

Maggie waits, listening for the nursery room door to close, and then turns to Jamie and starts pushing him towards the front door.

"Hey!" he protests.

"Sorry, James. It was nice seeing you ... you gave great advice and everything ... but I'm afraid you'll have to meet Sunny another time. We have things to talk about here."

Jamie smiles at her graciously and puts his hands up in defeat. "Fine," he says. "Just remember what we talked about, Stone. Okay?"

Instead of answering him, she shuts the door in his face and swings around to address Sunny, who is observing these actions with amusement.

"So, I guess this is the part where you tell me to stay the hell away from your woman, right?" she asks before Maggie can speak.

Maggie folds her arms and plants her feet, giving Sunny the meanest look she can muster. "You're half right. I'm definitely about to tell you to stay the hell away from her."

"But … she's not _yours_, is she?" Sunny says. "So I guess that leaves your threat a little empty."

"I'm her best friend, Rainbow Bright," Maggie tells her with authority. "My threats in Bianca's name are _never_ empty."

"Really?" Sunny asks, and her smirk is much more annoying to Maggie than Jamie's could ever be. "If you're so god damn frightening, then why can't you even muster up enough courage to tell your best friend that you're in love with her?"

"Whether I am in love with Bianca or not is _none_ of your business," Maggie scowls, stepping forward so that she can whisper. "The only thing you need to know is that Bianca is protected, and not just by me. Anyone and everyone in this whole town would have her back in a fight. Just remember that."

"If you weren't in love with her, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, you realize." Sunny tells her, whispering as well.

Maggie inhales, readying herself for the next round. But, Bianca re-enters the room sans baby, and Maggie immediately turns her frown into a fake smile of reassurance.

"Well, I think she's really going to fall asleep this time," Bianca announces with relief. "What happened while I was gone? Where did Jamie go?"

"Oh, he had things to do," Maggie informs her, "you know, places to go."

"Well, I hope we didn't run him off." Bianca says.

"Bianca, Jamie and I are _not_ …" she stops and checks Sunny's sly grin. When she looks back at Bianca, it is with a pleasant smile. "Look, I had fun babysitting Miranda. But, I miss spending time with her mom. Why don't we have a girl's night tonight, just you, me, and Sunny? It can be kind of like a slumber party."

Sunny's smile disappears. She shoots Maggie a resentful glare.

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea," agrees Bianca. "It will give you and Sunny a chance to get to know each other better too."

"Oh, I would _love_ that," Maggie replies, trying hard to hide her sarcasm. "Wouldn't you, Sunny?"

Sunny smiles as well. Now it's suddenly a contest of fake pleasantries, and Bianca is none the wiser.

"Sure," Sunny says, "why not?"

"Great." Bianca chirps. "I'll order a pizza and we can get a movie off the dish."

Maggie grins sadistically at Sunny and says under her breath, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"What was that?" Bianca asks while turning on the television.

"Nothing," Maggie says sweetly, and Sunny cocks an eyebrow as if to say, '_I_ heard you'. "I was just saying how we'll all be so much closer when this night is over."

Bianca looks at her as if she's just talked gibberish and goes back to flipping through the channels. "That's nice, Maggie," she says. "Could you pour me some iced tea? I am _so_ thirsty all of a sudden."

"I'll get it," Sunny says immediately, giving Maggie a smug look. "It's the least I can do."

Maggie watches her leave the room, and cannot restrain herself from letting out a deep throated growl when she is gone. Bianca stops fiddling with the remote and turns to her friend with concern.

"Maggie, is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking," Maggie says, talking in fast forward as usual. "Maybe you could use some help around here for a while. I could stay with you, you know, for as long as I'm needed. I could baby-sit, cook, clean … whatever you need. Jamie can go solo for a little while, and I don't have classes for the summer."

"Whoa." Bianca says with a laugh. "Slow down. Mags, I would _love_ for you to live here, for as long as you would like. But, it's really not necessary. I just asked Sunny to move in, and I know you don't want to move out on Jamie right now, no matter what else you may say."

"But … that's not a _no_ ... right?" Maggie asks.

Bianca smiles at her warmly. "Maggie, I could never say no to you, no matter what you asked me."

Maggie straightens her posture and smiles. "Great. I'll get my stuff tomorrow."

She sits back down in the rocking chair feeling very pleased with herself, and says under her breath, "You may not think it's necessary, Bianca, but I do. _I definitely do_."


	7. Chapter 6

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Six

Jackson Montgomery sits down with some potato chips and a pop to watch a hockey game on T.V. when he hears a rat-a-tat-tat on his apartment door. He stands with a sigh and crosses the room saying, "Reggie Montgomery, you better not have skipped detention ..." But, when he swings open the door, it's not his son he sees standing there, but his obviously frazzled daughter instead. Greenlee rushes in without an invitation and immediately starts pouring out the story to him.

"You are never going to believe this," she says.

He shuts the door and stands, arms crossed, and looks at her with slight frustration. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Greenlee. Come on in."

She plops down on the sofa, shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry. It's just ... I've had one heck of a day, and I didn't know who else to turn to."

Jack smiles, frustration evaporating, and takes a seat next to her. He reaches for the remote and shuts off the game.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, kiddo. So tell me what happened. Kendall giving you a hard time again?"

"No. I wish it were that easy," she tells him. "Although, Kendall _was_ involved ... You don't suppose having her still in my life is bringing me bad luck, do you? I mean, you have to admit, bad luck follows Kendall around like geese to spring."

"Greenlee," Jack interrupts. "Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"Right. Sorry," she says, " Okay ... I was walking home from work yesterday, and I got this creepy feeling like someone was following me. So I turned around and didn't see anyone ... Then, I ran into Kendall and Ryan, told them about it, and Ryan found this strange girl stalking me in the bushes."

"So, there _was_ someone following you?"

"Yes. But, that's not the worst part. When we asked why she was following me, you'll never guess what she said."

"That she was a secret admirer?"

Greenlee smiles. "If only ... that would at least be _flattering_."

"Well then, what did she say? Don't hold me in suspense."

"She said she was my sister."

"Your sister? ... How?"

"Oh, wait. I'm not there yet. First Ryan found a knife on her, and Kendall called the police."

"Did they pick her up? On what charges?"

"_Stalking_ charges," she says simply.

"Greenlee, there is no such thing as _stalking charges_."

"Okay, then harassment charges ... I don't know. All I know is, they handcuffed her and took her downtown. Unfortunately, she wasn't there long because your _niece_ came and bailed her out."

"My niece? Bianca?"

"That would be the one," she answers. "And, don't bother asking me why, because I don't have a clue. I was too busy having a nervous breakdown to ask."

"Okay ... but you still haven't told me how this girl could possibly be a sister to you."

"She's _not_." Greenlee insists. "What she _says_ is that Mary dropped her off on someone's doorstep as a baby ... I mean, _come on_, right?"

"That's the oldest line in the book," Jack adds.

"I know! That's exactly what I said!"

"There's only one problem," he says.

"What's that?"

"Well, how can you be absolutely sure that this girl ... what's her name?"

"Sunny."

"How can you be sure that Sunny isn't telling the truth?"

Greenlee cocks her head and laughs. "What do you mean? You think it's actually possible that my mother got pregnant and dumped the baby? Come on, Jack ... How likely is that?"

Jack raises an eyebrow and says nothing. Greenlee's features morph slowly from frustrated and doubtful to worried and panicked.

"Right," she breathes, staring off into space. "Right. After all, we aren't talking about the mother of Jesus here: we're talking about Mary _Smythe_."

"Maybe Sunny is lying," Jack says. "But ... if there's even a small chance that she may be telling the truth, don't you think you owe it to yourself to do a little digging and find out for sure? I lost a lot of time with you because of Mary's lies, and I'd hate to see you go through the very same thing. If you really do have a sister, don't you want to know? Sooner rather than later?"

Greenlee studies him over a moment. "This _dumped_ baby ... it couldn't be _yours_ ... could it?"

He smiles. "Well, I don't know, Greenlee. How old is Sunny?"

"Not old. Younger than me for sure."

"Then, no," he laughs. "I couldn't be her father. But, you _could_ be her sister. What are you going to do about it?"

She stands and smiles, the sparkle back in her eyes. "I'm going to have a little chat with my mother."

Greenlee crosses the room to the door, leaving him sitting stunned for the moment. Standing to follow her, he says, "You're going to talk to Mary? Greenlee, are you sure that's the way to go? Don't you think you should talk to Sunny some more first?"

She opens the door and pauses.

"Look," she tells him. "I don't know this Sunny person _at all_. But, I know Mary Smythe like the back of my hand. If she's lying, I'll know."

She gives him one last smile and bounces out the door, leaving him to watch her disappear down the hall. He waits a moment, a proud-papa smile lighting up his face, then goes back inside and turns the hockey game on.


	8. Chapter 7

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Seven

Maggie sits across from Sunny at Bianca's kitchen table and takes a sip of her coffee while still keeping a watchful eye on her nemesis. Whether Sunny can feel her icy glare or not, she does not know and does not care. Sunny has her own eyes on Bianca, who is busy scrambling eggs over the stove. Little trickles of sweat bead down Bianca's throat and collar bone, and Maggie herself cannot help but steal a glance as well. But, when Bianca turns around to dish out the eggs, Maggie looks away, whereas Sunny does not.

"Wow. Those look great," Sunny exclaims.

"Yeah, Bianca," Maggie chimes in. "I didn't even know you could cook."

"Well ... I can't, really," Bianca chuckles, pouring equal portions onto each plate. "I can scramble some eggs, make grilled cheese sandwiches ... but, other than that I pretty much got stuck with my mother's culinary skills. Hopefully, that's all I got from her."

"Well, you got her good looks," Sunny adds, her voice a little throaty.

Bianca blushes like a wallflower who just got asked to the prom, and sits down between them.

Maggie clears her throat.

"So," she says with enthusiasm. "What are we going to do today? I've been _dieing_ to take Miranda to the zoo. Maybe we could invite Babe to bring Lil' A along ... It could be like a little play-date."

"Oh, Maggie," Bianca says after swallowing a bite of eggs. "That's so sweet. But ... Sunny and I were talking last night while you were asleep and ..."

"I never fell asleep last night!" Maggie protests.

"Yeah, actually, you did," informs Bianca with a smile. "During Tomb Raider ... right after she goes to that temple and fights those big stone ... thingys."

"You were snoring like a chainsaw," adds Sunny.

Maggie rolls her eyes.

"Anyway," Bianca continues. "Sunny's decided to go and confront Mary Smythe today. You know, rip the bandage off quickly and get it over with."

"Really?" questions Maggie, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "What do you hope to get out of that, Sunny?"

"Huh?" says Sunny, readying herself to take the defensive.

"It was me who talked her into it," Bianca tells her. "I mean, she came here to find her real family and introduce herself to them. She may as well start today, don't you think?"

"Bianca, she started yesterday by scaring the hell out of Greenlee in the park!"

"Don't talk to her like I'm not in the room," Sunny demands. "I can speak for myself."

"Fine," says Maggie. "Then tell me, _Sunny_ ... What exactly are you hoping to gain from this situation?"

"Maggie ..." warns Bianca.

"No, Bianca, I really want to hear this. I mean, I can _maybe_ see you coming all this way to find Greenlee ... maybe. But _Mary_? She's a lying snake in the grass. She'll only deny everything and reject you. Is that really what you want?"

"The only way to get Greenlee to believe me is to force Mary to tell the truth," Sunny replies.

"_Force_ her? What are you going to do? Pull your knife out on her?"

"Maggie, that's enough!" Bianca complains.

"Look, it's obvious she doesn't trust me anyway," Sunny tells Bianca, standing up from the table. "Just leave her be."

Bianca watches as Sunny prepares to walk away and says, "But ..."

"It's okay, Bianca ... really," she says, holding the swinging door to the kitchen open with one hand. And, despite the tension, she somehow manages to keep that smug smile in place. "Maybe you and Maggie could use a little alone time. I'm just going to hop in the shower."

As soon as the door swings shut behind her, Bianca turns on Maggie.

"What the hell is going on with you?" she demands to know.

Maggie looks up from her food with a blank expression. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You are _not_ fine," Bianca counters. "You have something against Sunny, and I want to know what it is."

"How could I possibly have something against Sunny? I hardly know Sunny."

"Maggie, you're not even _trying_."

"Um ... _hello_, not exactly a social butterfly over here. I have two friends: you and Jamie."

"Don't try dodging the issue," Bianca scolds. "You may not have as many numbers stored on your cell as some people in this town, but you're usually at least ... I don't know ... _polite_?"

"Excuse me, but I've been way more polite than that girl deserves."

"See!" Bianca cries out with a knowing smile. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well, Bianca, _come on_," she half whines, half sighs. "You don't even know if she's who she says she is. How can you be sure she's Greenlee's sister when all you have is her word?"

Bianca studies her face, her warm brown eyes boring into Maggie like truth serum. After what feels like a long pause, she finally says, "Mmm ... no. It's not the sister story that's got you spooked. And, it's not the stealing thing either, so don't even go there."

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But, I don't _need_ looking after. You know that, Maggie. You know that better than _anyone_ ... If I didn't know better, I might think that you don't want Sunny to have a chance."

"That's _so_ not true," Maggie objects. "I wish her well with Greenlee. I really do."

Bianca leans in. "I'm not talking about her chances with Greenlee. I'm talking about her chances with _me_."

"Oh! ... well ..." Maggie stammers.

"Maggie, you're not ... jealous? Are you?"

"_Jealous_?" she laughs. "Wh ... Why would I be jealous?"

"Well, besides Babe, you've pretty much had me all to yourself since Lena left. I just thought that maybe, you know, Sunny might be causing you to feel a little protective about your best friend status."

Maggie sighs with relief and stands to clear her plate in the trash. "Bianca," she says. "What are we? In grade school here? I mean, come on. We're all adults. You can have as many best friends as you like ... really."

Bianca turns around in her chair to watch as she moves around the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast mess. "O ... kay ... In that case, I don't get it. Do you have PMS or something?"

"Have I been _that_ evil?" Maggie jests.

"You turn into an iceberg every time Sunny enters the room," she replies matter-of-factly.

Maggie stops rinsing off dishes and takes a deep breath. She looks Bianca right in the eyes ... and almost faints. Per usual, she gets lost in the fervent chocolate pools that make up Bianca's inviting eyes and blanks out. Bianca smiles at her with bewildered amusement.

"Earth to Maggie," she jokes. "Are you all right? Because, we can talk about this another time."

"No," says Maggie firmly, snapping back to attention. "No ... now is good."

Maggie takes her seat back, moving it just a little closer to Bianca's, and takes another breath in preparation. "Listen, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I ... just didn't know how."

"You can tell me anything," Bianca promises.

"I really hope you mean that," Maggie frets. "Because, you may not be able to look at me the same way anymore after you hear this."

"That's not possible," she insists, taking Maggie's hand. "I love you, Maggie. Nothing could change that."

Maggie swallows the lump in her throat, and Bianca suddenly looks at her with concern. She takes Maggie's other hand and squeezes both of them tight. "Your hands are shaking," she says with alarm.

"I've never been so scared in my whole life," Maggie admits.

"Don't be scared," Bianca soothes. "It's just me here. You know I would never judge you."

"Bianca, I ..."

A sudden wail from the baby monitor interrupts her words, as well as Bianca's steadfast attention. The mother lioness springs up from her chair immediately, cocks an ear towards the bedroom, and waits. The initial cry is followed by a series of more serious squalling, prompting Bianca to push in her chair and give Maggie an apologetic smile.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she says. "I really, really want to hear this. But ... I've got to go to her."

"I understand," Maggie tells her with sincerity. "Go. We can talk tonight."

Bianca nods and bolts out of the kitchen calling, "It's okay, sweetie, Momma's coming!"

Maggie leans back in her chair and sighs, snapping her fingers together dramatically.

"Damn. So close."


	9. Chapter 8

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Eight

Babe Chandler sits on a sofa in the living area of the Chandler Mansion writing a letter on rose colored stationary. She puts the pen to her lips and squints at the paper in thought … When the next sentence finally comes to her, her entire face lights up and she lets out a giggle. But, before she can write it down, the doorbell rings and faithful Chandler servant Winnie appears from the kitchen.

"I'll get it, Ma'am," she says, seeing Babe stand up.

"Oh no, Winnie," Babe chirps, crossing the room. She lays a hand on Winnie's arm and gives it a gentle squeeze. "You've been working all day in that hot kitchen. The least I can do is answer the door."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Winnie exhales with a smile.

As she turns to go back to her work in the kitchen, Babe says, "And when will you stop calling me _Ma'am_? I've told you, I don't know how many times … Me and my mama aren't _like_ Adam and the rest of his kind. You can call us by our first names, hon."

Winnie nods and gives a little bow. "Right. Of course, Mrs. Chan … I mean, Babe."

The doorbell rings again, and this time it sounds impatient. As Winnie disappears back into the kitchen, Babe enters the foyer, smoothing her hair back with perfectly manicured fingernails and putting a bouncy smile in place. She opens the door with a flourish, but looks confused when she sees Greenlee standing there. Her smile fades and turns into a pout.

"Greenlee?"

Greenlee pushes past Babe, leaving her to stare longingly out the open door. "Is my mother here? I need to speak to her … NOW."

Babe shuts the door and follows her into the living room. "Sorry," she sighs. "I didn't mean to sound so … rude. I was just expecting Bianca … You know, it's weird that you're here to see Mary, because that's exactly who Bianca said _she_ had to see."

"It's weird that I'm here to see my own mother?" Greenlee questions.

Babe crosses her arms and gives Greenlee a doubtful look.

"Right," she acknowledges. "I guess it's not like I pop in for a mother-daughter visit everyday."

"Try _never_," Babe adds for emphasis.

Greenlee takes a seat on the sofa and Babe follows her lead, sitting next to her.

"So, wait … Bianca's coming here to see Mary?" Greenlee asks. "What would Bianca want with … _Oh_."

"What?" prompts Babe.

"She's bringing Sunny here … _of course_." Greenlee smiles and lets out a huff of laughter. "I guess great minds think alike."

"Wait ..." Babe says. "Who's Sunny?"

"Bianca didn't tell you?"

"No … she just said she was coming over to speak with Mary, and would I please keep her here until she arrived. I thought it was kind of strange, but I was just _so_ excited that Binks was dropping by. I haven't seen her in days!"

Greenlee smiles, her curiosity peaked, and nods towards the stationary lying next to her on the end table. "Is that who you're writing to? Bianca? Sorry, I'm not trying to be nosy … It's just … well, suddenly I'd rather talk about you than Mary."

"Oh, that's okay," Babe tells her. "No, I'm not writing Bianca. It's for J.R. Ever since he was sent away for Paul Cramer's murder, I've been writing to him twice a week."

"Oh, of course. How sweet," Greenlee says. "Do you ever get to visit him?"

"Gosh, no," she answers. "He got in a fight his very first week and hasn't been allowed visitors since! They won't even let him see his baby boy! And after all the trouble he went to to get Lil' A back!"

"Oh, Babe, I'm so sorry," Greenlee laments, placing a hand over Babe's and giving it a squeeze. "How are you holding up? It must be so hard for you."

"Some days are better than others," she admits with a sigh. "But, I'll tell you one thing: I couldn't get through this _at all_ if not for Bianca. She's been like a rock for me. I don't know how she does it either … Heck, it didn't take her any time at all to forgive me for having Miranda for so long … she's just AMAZING."

"Yeah, she's something all right," Greenlee agrees.

"So, who's Sunny?" Babe asks.

"Oh, she's …" Greenlee starts, but is interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice from the stairwell.

"Greenlee," Mary chimes. "I thought I heard your voice. Whatever do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Mother," says Greenlee, standing to face her. "Have I got a question for _you_."

Again, the doorbell rings. This time Babe immediately shouts, "I'll get it" to keep Winnie from wasting any more energy, and skips into the foyer. Mary descends the rest of the stairs and comes to stand beside her daughter.

"You were saying?" she asks Greenlee.

Greenlee gives her a half smile and nods towards the front door where Babe can be heard greeting more guests with enthusiasm. "Maybe we should wait and see who's here first, hmm?" she tells her mother.

"Why?" asks Mary with a laugh. "The only person who ever visits Babe is that wack-job daughter of Erica Kane's."

"_Excuse me_," fumes Babe, coming back into the room with Sunny and Bianca closely behind her. "How many times do I have to warn you, Mary? You talk about Bianca like that one more time, and I swear to GOD …"

"Please," begs Mary sarcastically. "What are you going to do? J.R. is in prison, and Adam can't _stand_ you … The only reason you're even still here is because of that baby, and I doubt _he's_ going to crawl out of his crib to throw me out."

"No, but I would be careful with what you say about Bianca, Mother," Greenlee jumps in. "If you want any chance at ever having a relationship with _me_ again- which, by the way, is already _highly_ unlikely- you're going to have to start acting at least half-way human."

"Fine," Mary reluctantly agrees. "I apologize, Babe … Bianca, I'm sorry. And, who's your little friend? Have you moved on from Lena that quickly?"

Bianca smiles pleasantly enough, but blinks her wide eyes in shock. Greenlee grabs Mary's arm and pulls her down to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Actually, Mother," she says. "Bianca's new friend is the reason I'm here."

"I'm sorry. Come again, dear?"

Sunny takes a deep breath and steps forward, offering Mary her hand. "I'm Sunny," she announces.

Mary looks at the outstretched hand with something close to contempt, then looks back at Greenlee saying, "I'm sorry, Greenlee … Who is this girl to you?"

Sunny slowly withdraws her hand, looking as if someone just killed every dream she has, and Bianca and Babe flank her protectively on each side.

"Well," says Greenlee. "See, that's the thing … I'm not sure _who_ she is to me ... exactly. I was kind of hoping you could tell me."

"_Me_?" Mary questions. "For God's sake, Greenlee. What is this about? I don't know this girl."

"You sure?" asks Greenlee. "You don't notice anything familiar about her at all?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to hear the rest of Sunny's story," Bianca says to Greenlee.

"That was before I went to talk to Jack."

"Ahh. Of course."

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Mary interrupts.

"Well, don't look at me," Babe tells her. "I'm just as clueless as you are … for once."

"Mother," addresses Greenlee. "Are you sure I'm an only child?"

"What?" she laughs. "Greenlee, have you lost your mind?"

"I might … if you don't tell me the truth."

"The truth about what? You being an only child?"

"Sunny claims to be my long lost sister."

Mary looks at Sunny, then back at Greenlee. "What? Is this some kind of cruel way to get back at me for keeping you from Jack for so long?"

"No …" she says, considering the idea. "Although, I have to admit, the irony is astounding."

"Greenlee, I don't know _what_ this girl has told you, but you do not have a sister."

"So, you didn't have a baby in San Diego 22 years ago and dump it on the proprietors of your motel?" Bianca questions.

Babe leans forward in her seat, eyes wide. "Oow … This is getting good."

"No," Mary answers. "Absolutely not."

"She's lying," Greenlee tells Sunny matter-of-factly.

"How can you tell?" Sunny asks.

"Are you kidding?" Babe laughs. "You didn't see her eyes shift around all nervous like?"

"My eyes did _not _… " Mary starts, then regains composure. "Greenlee, sweetheart, why would I ever _dump_ a child?"

"I don't know," says Greenlee. "Selfishness, fear, greed … you tell me, Mother."

"I did NOT have another child," she insists. "This girl, she's obviously after something … Greenlee family money probably."

"I only came here for my _sister_!" Sunny protests. "I don't want your filthy money! You can keep it!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Sunny," Greenlee says. "She _has_ no money. That's why Adam Chandler keeps her around as his personal pet, isn't it, Mother?"

"Greenlee, I understand why you don't want to trust me," Mary says. "But, what in the world makes you think you can trust this girl … I mean, look at her."

"Bianca trusts her, right?" Babe asks.

Bianca nods in agreement.

"That's good enough for me," Babe finishes.

"No one asked you," Mary snipes.

"No, wait," Greenlee says. "Babe has a point. After all, if you were me, who would you believe? Mary Smythe or Bianca Montgomery?"

"Greenlee!" Mary exclaims.

"What? Like you're surprised?" Greenlee laughs. "Mother, you are the _queen_ of lies!"

"And Bianca is the queen of honesty," Babe adds with a smile.

Bianca gives Babe an _aw, shucks_ look. Mary rolls her eyes.

"Fine," she says. "So you're just going to accept this stranger as your sister because the town saint has a crush on her? What makes you think Bianca hasn't just fallen for whatever scheme Sunny has going?"

"I don't know," Greenlee admits. "But, I know you're lying. So just fess up now and get it over with."

Mary crosses her arms. "I will do no such thing."

Greenlee lets out a heavy sigh. "Great. So now we're right back where we started."

"Mmm … not necessarily," Babe says. "I think I know a way to find out who's telling the truth."

"Oh, this should be rich," Mary snorts.

Babe shoots her a menacing look. "You know, Mary, I hope Sunny _is_ the one being honest. Because you SO deserve to squirm in your own bed of lies."

"Ignore my mother," Greenlee pleads. "Just ... tell me your idea."

"Well," says Babe, smiling again. "Why don't you just get a DNA test done? They're like 99% conclusive, and I'm sure Doctor Joe would be happy to do it. That's how we finally proved that Lil' A belonged to J.R."

"Yes, dear," Mary agrees. "We all know how much experience you've had with DNA tests … as well with switching the results."

"That'll be enough out of you, Mother," Greenlee warns, standing up. "Babe is right, it's the only way to find out for sure. _And_, there will be no result switching on _my_ watch. Sunny and I will not be out of each other's sight the whole time. And you, Mother … you will stay _right here_. If I even think for one second that you have stepped one _foot_ in that hospital … I swear to GOD … I will never speak to you again. Understood?"

"Yes, but, dear, I don't think …"

"No one cares what you think," Greenlee tells her. "Sunny, come with me. I'll drive us both to see Doctor Joe right now. There's no point in putting this off."

"I can come with you, if you want," Bianca tells Sunny.

"No offense, Binks," Greenlee answers before Sunny can get a word out. "But, I'd really like it to be just me and Sunny. I'm sure we have plenty to talk about."

"Oh, of course," says Bianca. "No problem."

"Why don't I get Lil' A and follow you home, Bianca?" Babe suggests, standing up as well. "It's been forever since he and Miranda had a play-date. Besides, I'm sure both of their mamas could use a nice cup of hot tea and a good conversation."

"That sounds great," Bianca agrees. "Maggie took Miranda to visit David, but maybe she's on the way home by now."


	10. Chapter 9

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Nine

David sits in a rocker in his living room with Miranda cradled in his arms and sways her back and forth gently. He is cooing in baby talk, a serene smile on his face. Maggie takes a seat across from the peaceful pair on an ataman and regards them with pride. When David looks up from the giggling baby, he notices for a moment how easily a stranger could mistake Maggie for the child's mother. Not because she resembles Bianca at all, but only because they share the same look of satisfaction when someone is gushing over Miranda.

"You know," Maggie says with a laugh. "It's a little unnerving to see you making such a fuss over a little baby. Is this, like, your _Mr. Hyde_ coming out?"

David laughs as well. "Actually, _Mr. Hyde_ was the bad one. _Dr. Jeckel_ was the good guy."

"I'm only teasing," she tells him. "I love seeing the way she affects you."

"Well, it's not hard," he replies. "She affects everyone like this."

Maggie exhales a wistful sigh. "Yeah … I only wish Leo and Frankie were here to see this. They would have loved to see Bianca so happy."

"Oh, they know," says David with certainty.

"You think?"

"Absolutely."

She pauses and bites down on her bottom lip.

"Speaking of Frankie," she says. "I've been thinking about her a lot lately."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Do you think … I mean, I know you'd only be guessing, but … Do you think Frankie really _loved_ Bianca? Not, like, loved her as a friend, or in some teenage-crush-kind-of-way … I mean … Do you think she was _in love_ with her… _ever_?"

David looks perplexed. "Uh … I'm not really sure. Maggie, what made you wonder about that _now_?"

Realizing that she is wringing her hands together, she stands abruptly and clasps them behind her back. "I'll get to that … Just, for now, amuse me. I'm not asking you to play psychic here. Just … give me your opinion."

He takes a deep breath and changes shoulders with the baby. "Okay … Well, if I had to guess, I'd say she only loved her in that 'teenage way'. They were still only kids, you know. Especially Frankie … I don't think your sister even knew who she _was_ yet … let alone who she loved. Why do you ask?"

Maggie sits back down. "I think I'm more like my sister than I'd usually care to admit."

"I'm … not following."

Looking up, she locks eyes with him. "It took me a long time figure out _who I am_ … and that I'm also in love ... with Bianca."

"Oh … Maggie."

"I know, I know," she grumbles. "You think it's nuts, don't you?"

"No," he insists. "It's just … I feel like I should have seen this coming. I mean, the signs were everywhere."

"What, like, _apocalyptical_ signs?"

He laughs, despite the tension. "No, no … Maggie, don't get me wrong. I'm not judging you. But, I am kind of surprised Bianca herself hasn't noticed."

"Yeah, tell me about it," she agrees. "I've practically blurted it right out a few times already. I just keep getting interrupted."

"She's probably just preoccupied with the baby. When time is stolen from a mother and child, they tend to try and make up for it. Give her time. You'll know when it's right."

"But, it's not just Miranda," Maggie tells him. "Bianca has taken in a stray."

"A pet for Miranda? How sweet."

"If only," she muses. "No, it's not a pet … It's a _girl_. Someone named Sunny who just swooped into Pine Valley claiming to be Greenlee's long lost sister."

"_What?_"

"Yeah. And, Bianca _believes_ her. She's totally on this chick's side, and she barely knows her!"

"Ahh … So, you suspect that Bianca has a _crush_ on this stranger."

"Well, YEAH!" Maggie exclaims. "I mean, I know Bianca has a heart of gold but … come on! Asking someone you just met to live with you is a little more than _generosity_, don't you think?"

"Does Greenlee know about this girl?" he asks.

"Yes, of course," she answers impatiently. "Can you worry about Greens later? I need you to focus here."

"Sorry," he apologizes. "So, what's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"To tell Bianca how you feel," he clarifies.

"Oh, well … I don't really have a _plan_," she admits. "I know what I'm going to say; I've known for months. It's the actual saying it part that's been hard. The words always get locked in my throat … to the point where I can barely breathe."

He laughs kindheartedly. "That only means that the words caught in your throat are the truth. It's a lot easier to lie. Trust me, I should know."

"I'm only afraid of what her reaction will be," she says. "If she doesn't even want to try, I'll understand. But, if my stupid feelings get in the way of our friendship, I'll never forgive myself."

"You should tell her," he advises. "She would never let it ruin your friendship. That's not Bianca's style. Besides, she deserves to know."

"Of course you're right. I know that. It's just … I get so _nervous_."

"Tell her," he repeats more forcefully. "And, don't wait another second. Regardless of whether or not this girl is lying about being Greenlee's sister, she's still obviously competition."

Maggie huffs. "I'd hardly call her competition. More like a pain in my …"

"See," he says with a proud smile. "You're already confident."

"Confident I'm better than Sunny Nielson, sure. But …"

"NO! No _buts_. You know that you are the best person for Bianca. Now all you have to do is prove that to her. You can do that, can't you?"

Maggie looks at him doubtfully.

"Come on," he prods. "You and Bianca have been through so much together. You're _best friends_. It's not that far of a leap to the next level."

Maggie looks down at Miranda's smiling face and cannot help but return the gesture, even as her soul cowers with fear. "Yeah, but … what if Bianca doesn't want to _go_ to the next level?"

"Then, at least you tried," David tells her. "Look, have you realized yet that you are the only other person besides Kendall that is allowed to sit for Miranda?"

"Yeah … so?"

"So?" he repeats, laughing. "Maggie, there is nothing more important in this world to Bianca than that child. And, next to her own sister, _you_ are the only one she trusts enough to care for her! If she can trust you with her daughter, don't you think she'll trust you with her own heart?"

"Wow," Maggie says admiringly. "Did you just come up with that on the fly? Cause that almost brought a tear to my eye."

"Well, you know what they say about my bedside manor."

"Unfortunately," she jests. And then, after a considerate pause, she says, "Thanks, David. I don't care what other people say about you … they don't know you like I do. If they did, they would know that you're the best cousin a girl could ever have."

"Aww," he purrs sarcastically. "Now you're going to get _me_ all teared up."

She smiles, looking tired but more relaxed than when she arrived. "Can you help me outside with Randa's car seat? It always takes me forever."

"Are you going back to Bianca's?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies. Then, with a little added courage, she says, "I'm going _home_."


	11. Chapter 10

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Ten

Greenlee and Sunny sit side by side on a bench in the hospital with a comfortable amount of space separating them; Greenlee like a statue with her purse resting on her lap, knees clamped together like a catholic at mass. Sunny bounces her leg nervously and bites at her already non-existent fingernails, chipping the orange polish off without paying it any notice. They have already been waiting twenty minutes for Doctor Joe Martin, and neither of them has spoken a word.

Finally, Sunny stops bouncing and biting and turns to face her counterpart.

"So, what made you decide to … you know, stop being a total bitch to me, or whatever?" she asks.

Greenlee cannot help but laugh. "You think I was being a bitch before? Just wait and see what happens if I find out you're lying."

"O … kay," says Sunny. "Sorry I asked."

Greenlee takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I'm sorry … really. Why don't we talk about something else? Just … for now. I don't want to fight with you."

"Well, me neither," Sunny agrees. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about you?" Greenlee suggests. "You said you were from San Diego, right? Did you live with your parents … I mean, the ones that raised you? Or, did you go to school there, or …"

"My parents are dead," she tells her simply.

"Oh … I'm sorry. I … didn't know."

"How could you? The only thing you know about me for sure is that I hide in bushes and carry a knife," Sunny explains.

"Right."

"Look, I'm really sorry about following you yesterday. I really just wanted to talk to you, but … I couldn't seem to, you know, find the courage."

"I'd rather not talk about that right now," Greenlee reminds her. "No offense. It's just …"

"I know," Sunny interrupts. "I understand. Listen, you really want to know more about me?"

"Yeah," Greenlee answers. "I really do."

"Okay," says Sunny, seemingly excited at the opportunity. "Well, let's see … I moved out when I was seventeen and started my own business. That was like, five years ago …"

"Wait a minute. You started your own business when you were _seventeen_?"

"Yeah. Well ... It wasn't much. Just a little run down studio where I taught Karate to a bunch of grade school kids and stuff. But, it paid the bills, kept a roof over my head. You know, just the basics."

"Still … at seventeen?" Greenlee marvels. "It's hard enough to start a business later in life, when you actually _have_ money, let alone to do it at such a young age."

"I've impressed you?" she asks, smiling.

"Yeah, well … don't get too excited yet. There's still that pesky little DNA test to get through."

"Right. Sorry."

"No … Please, continue. Did you give up your … uh … karate shop to come to Pine Valley?"

"Oh, no way!" Sunny exclaims. "I love that place! Besides, I could never do that to the kids that go there. They kind of count on me. I'm letting my friend Randy take care of the building and lead the classes for me for awhile … until I come back."

"Randy? Is that your boyfriend, or …"

Sunny looks at her as if she's just suggested they go and rob a bank. "What? Are you serious? You really can't tell?"

"Can't tell what?"

"Greenlee, I'm _gay_."

Sunny can practically see the cartoon light bulb appear over Greenlee's head as she says, "Oh … of course. So, wait … does that mean Mary was right? Well, half right, anyway … I mean, do you have a crush on Binks?"

"Well, yeah," Sunny replies with a wry smile. "She's … amazing."

"You know, you're the second girl to tell me that … just _today_?" Greenlee asks.

"Really? Please tell me the other one wasn't Maggie Stone."

"Maggie?" Greenlee questions. "You think Maggie's got it for Bianca too?"

"I _know_ she does. And, she doesn't like me hanging around Bianca _at all_."

"Well, no. I suppose she wouldn't under those circumstances … Wow. Is there anyone in this town who doesn't have a crush on Bianca?"

"You?"

"Yes, and thank God for that."

"Are you going to tell me who the third girl is, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Sunny kids, scooting closer to her.

"Let's just wait and see what the test results say first, okay?"

"Man, that's _cold_." Sunny complains.

"Seriously," Greenlee tells her. "I'm not even sure if … this _girl_ really has a crush on her or not. I'd only be guessing if I said she did, and I'm not really one to gossip."

"Really? Me neither," she says. "Hey! That's two things we have in common!"

"Huh?"

"We don't gossip, _and_ we're both entrepreneurs."

Greenlee looks at her and studies her features more carefully than before. "You know, now that I'm really looking at you … you kind of … Oh, nevermind."

"No. Tell me," Sunny begs. "I kind of what?"

"Well, it's hard to tell with the orange hair and the, uh … piercings … But, you kind of look like Roger."

Sunny crinkles her nose up. "Roger Smythe?"

"Yeah," Greenlee says, as if in a trance. "Especially around the eyes. He really did have beautiful eyes."

"You think Roger was my father?"

"Don't you?" Greenlee asks, cocking her head. "I mean, I guess I just assumed …"

"Actually, I've never really thought about it," Sunny admits. "I guess I just figured it was some random guy. Why else would Mary want to get rid of me?"

"I don't know," Greenlee answers. She slowly reaches out a hand and lightly touches Sunny's cheek in a dreamlike motion, as if she's only doing what she's programmed to do. "But, you're definitely _Roger's_ … There's no mistaking that."

"So … you kind of … _believe_ me?" Sunny approaches cautiously. "Even without the DNA test?"

Greenlee smiles and smoothes a lock of Sunny's wayward hair back behind her heavily pierced ear. "I don't know … I just … I can't really explain it. It's like I can feel some kind of bond between us … a bond that should have been there all along. Does that make any sense?"

Sunny looks hopeful and smiles from ear to ear. "Yeah," she replies. "I totally know what you mean. Since I found out about you, I've been feeling the same way."

"My sister," Greenlee says, trying out the sound of it. "My sister Sunny. That sounds … kind of nice."

Sunny nods excitedly and opens her mouth to agree some more, but the shadow of Doctor Joe Martin suddenly looms over them like a rain cloud. They both snap out of their temporary dream world and stand to greet him.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help us," Greenlee tells him. "You have no idea what this means to me, Doctor Martin."

He smiles and pats her shoulder reassuringly. "It's no problem. I had a gap in my schedule anyway. But, tell me, Greenlee ... why exactly are we doing this? It looked to me like the two of you were getting along fine when I arrived just now. Perhaps this test has become unnecessary?"

"Yeah," Sunny agrees. "Why are we still doing this? You said I look like Roger."

"You do ... in a _good_ way," Greenlee says sweetly. "But, Mary is lying, and I want to _prove_ it."

Sunny crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "So you can rub it in her face?"

"Well, I have to admit, that's not exactly a drawback."

Doctor Joe motions towards a corridor to their left. "Right this way, girls," he says. "If you want the results by morning, we should get started as soon as possible."


	12. Chapter 11

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Eleven

A weary Babe follows Bianca into her house and sits Lil' A down in a playpen with a hefty sigh. Bianca lays her keys on a table and grabs a lighter out of an inside drawer. As she circles the room lighting candles here and there, Babe watches on with a smile that is neither sweet nor naughty, but somewhere in the murky waters of in-between. She waits until Bianca is finished, and then returns to the topic of their conversation in the car.

"So, this Sunny girl ... what's she really like?"

Bianca shrugs. "She's … different," she admits with a laugh.

"Well, I could see that," Babe tells her. "I mean, is she nice? Is she sane? Is she …"

"… gay?" Bianca finishes for her.

"I was getting to that."

"Yes, she is," Bianca answers. "You still want that tea?"

"I would love some, but that's not going to get you out of this conversation."

Bianca lets out her _you're crazy, but I love you _laugh and heads towards the kitchen. As Babe crosses the room to follow her, she pauses near the playpen and blows Lil' A a kiss. "Mama'll be right back, Baby," she coos. He smiles and giggles at her, waving both arms furiously as if attempting flight. She laughs and walks on, keeping a motherly eye on him until disappearing into the kitchen, where Bianca already has a kettle heating up on the stove.

"Chamomile or Earl Grey?" she asks Babe while peering into an open cabinet.

"Why is it that all anyone ever has is Chamomile or Earl Grey?"

"You want a Pepsi?" Bianca asks with a laugh.

"No, that's okay. Earl Grey's fine."

Bianca shoots her a quick smile before returning to her task. "I could use some caffeine this afternoon. It's been a long day already, and I didn't sleep a wink last night."

"You stayed up all night talking to Sunny, didn't you?" Babe questions, taking a seat at the table.

"How did you know?" Bianca replies.

"You have that glow, Bianca."

"What _glow_? What are you talking about?"

Babe's murky smile becomes a little wicked. "That _we didn't have sex yet,_ _we just stayed up all night looking into each other's eyes_ kind of glow."

"What?" she laughs, getting cups and tea bags ready on the counter. "I've never heard of that kind of _glow_. You just made that up."

"Did not," Babe protests. "… Don't tell me this was your first time."

"My first time?"

"Yeah. You know, pullin' an all-nighter with someone you're crushin' on, without the sex. Just talkin' and daydreamin' together … thinking about what you really want to do, but not letting yourselves go there yet … You seriously don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Well, yeah," Bianca says. "Yeah … Okay, so maybe I'm _glowing _... a little bit."

"Totally."

Bianca sighs pleasantly and smiles. "Babe, what did _you_ think of Sunny?"

"She's cute," Babe tells her. "Kind of like Punky Brewster, but in a grown up way. She's, like, Punky Brewster 2004."

"Yeah, but, do you think she's being up front about everything? Like being Greenlee's sister, for instance?"

"I thought you believed her," she says, a little confused. "I mean, don't you?"

"I want to," Bianca says, pouring hot water into the cups. "But … Maggie doesn't seem to trust her _at all_. And, that worries me … Mags and I usually see eye to eye on most things."

Bianca takes a cup in each hand and sits across from Babe, placing one of the mugs in front of her. "Thank you," Babe says, pulling it closer.

"It's not like Maggie to be so rude to a complete stranger," Bianca goes on. "It almost makes me wonder if they've had a conversation that I don't know about."

"Well, did you ask Maggie about it?"

"Yeah, and she acted kind of weird, like she's hiding something. Finally she admitted that she has something important to tell me, but she never got around to it … It kind of freaked me out, to tell you the truth. She said she was afraid I would never be able to look at her the same way again, once she told me whatever it is she has to tell."

"Huh. Wonder what _that's_ about," Babe ponders.

"I don't know, but we're supposed to finish talking tonight."

"Do you think it has to do with Sunny?"

"I don't know," she says again with a shrug. "Didn't sound like it. It sounded bad, Babe, like Maggie's done something _wrong_; something she regrets. I just hope she trusts me enough to let me in, you know? We've _always_ been there for each other."

Babe cocks her head to one side and gives Bianca a considerate look. "Sweetheart, why do you always do this to yourself?" she asks.

Bianca takes another sip of tea. "Do what?"

"Stress yourself to death worrying over other people."

"I love Maggie," she tells her.

"I know," sighs Babe. "But, what about _Bianca_? When does she get to stop worrying about everyone else and start living her _own_ life?"

"When Bianca's dead," she laughs.

"Not funny," Babe tells her. "I'm serious. You worry about Maggie, you worry about your mom, you worry about Kendall … but I've never once heard you worry over _yourself_."

"I think you do that enough for both of us," Bianca chides.

"Well, _someone_ has to."

"No," Bianca reproves. "No one needs to worry about me. I'm _fine_."

"You're fine?" Babe questions, one eyebrow arched in sarcasm. "Bianca, how long has it been since you went on a date?"

Bianca smiles incredulously, but decides to play along despite how pointless this line of questioning seems. "Well, Lena left three months ago …"

"I'm not talking about hanging out together in the courthouse or hospital after whatever trauma has just struck Pine Valley, I'm talking about a _real_ date. You know, flowers and dinner and a goodnight kiss on the porch … How long has it been since you did _that_?"

A dumbfounded look takes over Bianca's features. "Um … I don't know," she says. "I'm not really sure if I've _ever_ done that. Does watching a video at home count?"

"Geez, Binks," Babe declares. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah," she laughs.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about," Babe continues. "You never pay yourself enough attention. And, you don't really let anyone else do it, either. You need to be spoiled for once. Someone needs to just sweep you off your feet and spoil you rotten."

"Are you offering?" Bianca jokes, with a jovial smile.

Babe returns the smile, but adds her own edge to it and leans forward in her seat as if telling a delicious secret. "I wouldn't tempt me, Bianca," she teases. "I might just take you up on it."

Bianca's eyes grow wide, but her smile remains in tact. "Babe Chandler," she mockingly scolds. "What would J.R. say?"

"Who cares?" Babe shrugs, her eyes looking a little less playful and a lot hungrier. "He's not here … is he?"

"Babe!" Bianca exclaims, laughing.

She gets ready to say more, but is interrupted by the sound of Maggie's voice from the living room.

"Bianca," she calls. "Are you home?"

Bianca hops out of her seat and bolts for the living room, leaving Babe behind to watch the quick disappearing act with growing frustration. Just as speedily as Bianca leaves the room, Babe's flirtatious smile turns into a scowl. She sits for a moment alone, tapping her fingernails on the table, and then stands with a sigh and makes her way into the living room as well.

Not surprisingly, it is Miranda's return, and not Maggie's, that has brought about Bianca's excitement. By the time Babe enters the room, she has already taken the baby out of Maggie's arms and is hugging her tightly to her chest. Babe cannot help but notice the way Bianca resembles a small child holding on to it's favorite stuffed animal; with her eyes squeezed shut and a bright smile covering her face. Despite herself, Babe has to smile at the sight, her previous scowl fading into only a memory.

"I'm so glad you're home," Bianca tells Miranda, shifting her so that their identical eyes can meet. "I missed you so much."

Maggie sits down the diaper bag she has been shouldering and lets out a heavy breath. "You might not miss her so much in a second. She needs changed again."

"Oh, I can do that for ya', Bianca," Babe says.

Bianca shakes her head. "No thanks," she tells her. "I know this may sound odd, but I actually look forward to moments like these. Any time I get to bond with my daughter is good time."

"Um … gosh, Binks, that's really sweet," Maggie stammers. "But, I was kind of hoping that we could … um … finish that _talk_ we were having this morning?"

"Right now?" Bianca replies.

Maggie nods hopefully.

Babe steps forward to enter the debate, nervously intertwining her two pinky fingers together behind her back. "You know, Maggie," she says. "Maybe we should let Bianca be alone with Randa … just for a few minutes. I mean, she hasn't seen her all day."

"It's been three hours," Maggie corrects. "And, I thought you were all set to go and change the baby for her. What happened?"

"Well, Bianca just looks so happy …" she replies. "Can't your talk wait just a little while?"

"It won't take me long," Bianca promises. "I've become an expert at diapers."

"Sure," Maggie reluctantly agrees. "Of course. It's waited this long. What's a few more minutes, right?"

Bianca gives her a penitent smile and a nod before turning to take Miranda into her bedroom. When she is out of sight, Babe stops fidgeting with her hands and pulls Maggie over to the couch to sit with her.

"So what's going on?" she asks Maggie without hesitation.

"Huh?"

"This talk you have to finish with Bianca," she clarifies. "What's it about?"

Maggie gives her a disbelieving look. "Babe, I'm sorry," she says. "But, I don't think that's any of your business."

"But, I thought we were friends," Babe protests with a hurtful look.

"We _are_," Maggie promises. "But … this is kind of personal."

Babe's eyes grow wide. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaims in a loud whisper. "It's what I think it is, isn't it? You've got a _thing_ for her!"

"No," Maggie denies with an awkward laugh. "I've got no _thing_ … for anyone!"

"Liar!" Babe retorts with a sneaky grin. "It's all over you like stink on a pig!"

Maggie sighs. "Fine. I guess it won't hurt for you to know. I'm going to tell her as soon as you leave anyway."

"I'm not sure I would do that right away, if I were you," says Babe, sneaky smile replaced by her best attempt at sobriety.

"Why's that?"

"Well, Sunny and Greenlee went to the hospital this afternoon to get a DNA test done, and Bianca's kind of stressed out about it," she lies. "I would wait, just until they find out the results. You know, so you aren't throwing more things at Bianca than she can handle."

"Really?" Maggie says, perplexed. "She didn't seem stressed out to me."

"Well, you know Bianca … she'd never want anyone to know. She hates to worry people. Especially you."

"Really?" she says again.

"Well, yeah," Babe tells her. Then, in a whisper, she adds, "you're kind of emotional."

Maggie ponders this for just a second, and then says, "Yeah. I guess I have been kind of flighty lately."

"All I'm asking is for you to wait one day," Babe suggests. "They'll have the results by morning, and you can tell her then."

"Okay," Maggie finally agrees. "I'll wait ONE MORE DAY. But, after they get the results of the test, I've got to get this off my chest. It's killing me not to tell her."

"I know," Babe says empathetically. "I totally understand. But, I really do think this is the best way, Maggie … Still friends?"

"Yeah, of course," Maggie tells her. "Maybe I can even count you as an ally later?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Maggie grins deviously. "I mean against Sunny, of course. Sister to Greenlee or not, it doesn't matter. The girl is bad news, and I have to get her away from Bianca. You in?"

"If that's really the right thing to do, sure," Babe agrees. "But, let's not count the chicks before they've hatched. You still don't know what Bianca's reaction to your … _revelation_ will be. And neither of us is quite sure what she's feeling for Sunny. If we go into attack mode against Sunny without enough info, we might only end up pushing Bianca away … from _both_ of us."

Before Maggie can reply, a key turns in the front door, and Sunny enters wearing her brightest smile yet. Maggie and Babe both stand to greet her, but it's Bianca that gets her attention. As Sunny is shutting the door behind her, Bianca re-enters the room without Miranda, and Sunny runs to tackle her with a joyful hug. Bianca is taken aback at first, but returns the tight squeeze with her usual pleasant smile and warmth.

"What's this all about?" she asks once they have parted.

"You'll never believe this!" exclaims Sunny.

"You got the results back already?" Bianca guesses hopefully.

"Screw the results!" Sunny tells her. "I don't even really _need_ them! Greenlee believes me! She really believes me!"

"What?" asks Bianca. "But … how?"

"She said I look like Roger Smythe. She said there's no way I couldn't be _his_ child! And, she said she could feel a _bond_ between us!"

"Oh, Sunny, that's great!" Bianca cheers before giving her another hug.

Maggie looks at Babe with exasperation. "Well, if she is Roger's, that would explain a lot," she says quietly.

"So, wait," Bianca continues, not having heard Maggie's remark. "Does this mean you didn't get the test done?"

"Oh, no, we got the test done," Sunny tells her. "I didn't think it was necessary, but Greenlee insisted. She said she wants proof that Mary lied … You know, so that she can really _stick_ it to her."

Bianca laughs. "Sounds like Greenlee," she says. "But … what about you? How are you feeling about Mary?"

"I don't know," Sunny replies. "I mean, she is my mother, by blood, anyway. But Greenlee obviously has issues with her … and all of you have had nothing but bad things to say about her. I think, for now anyway, I'm just going to follow my sister's lead."

Bianca has taken both of Sunny's hands in her own and holds them tightly. The warmth of her eyes and the expression on her face tell only one story: she trusts Sunny completely.

"Well, you know I'm here for you no matter what," Bianca tells her. "I'll support you regardless of what you decide about Mary."

Babe and Maggie both roll their eyes.

"Thank you, Bianca," Sunny says, blushing a little. "You are _so_ sweet."

They go in for another hug, this time blundering by going the same way, and laugh at their own awkwardness. But when the embrace finally happens, they linger a little while longer than last time, and Sunny cups one hand on the back of Bianca's head, pulling her cheek to cheek.

Maggie clears her throat, just as she had at breakfast, only louder. Bianca and Sunny part, but remain joined at the hip …_ and_ holding hands.

"So, SUNNY," Maggie starts, saying her name more roughly than intended. "When will you get these test results? You know, so you and Greens can start _sticking it_ to Mary?"

"First thing in the morning," Sunny chirps. "Greenlee and I are supposed to meet up with Doctor Joe at 9a.m. Then, this will all be over … or starting, depending on how you look at it."

"Why don't I come with you?" Bianca offers. "I'd love to be there when he hands you the official news."

"I have a better idea," Maggie chimes in. "Why don't we _all_ go?"


	13. Chapter 12

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twelve

When Babe returns home to Chandler Mansion after being at Bianca's, she finds her mother Krystal waiting for her in the living room. Krystal lays down the Cosmo she's been reading and comes to take Lil' A off Babe's hands while she hangs up her purse and sits down her diaper bag.

"Hey, handsome," Krystal greets the baby with an ear to ear smile. "Did you have fun with Miranda today?"

"Mama, you should have seen them," Babe tells her. "They just sit and giggle at each other ... It's like they're telling each other jokes in baby talk that we could _never_ understand."

"Probably are," Krystal says. "When you were just a little one like him, I swear I almost got to the point where I _could_ understand your babbling. Then, you started talkin' for real and ..."

"... and I've never stopped," Babe finishes. "Mama, you've told me this story before."

"Sorry, honey," she says. "I have so many of them that I start to lose track ... You'll know what I mean in about twenty years or so."

"Oh, Mama," Babe sighs, taking a seat on the sofa. "Do you think Lil' A and Randa will be sweethearts one day? That would be _so_ cute."

"Don't know, baby," she replies. "You never know what's gonna happen ... just look at all the surprises Erica got with Bianca."

"Mama," Babe chastises.

"Oh, I don't mean anything bad by that, sweetheart," Krystal promises. "I'm only trying to make a point."

"Well, try making your point without making me feel like you're homophobic next time."

"I'm _not_ ... Babe, what's gotten into you? You know better than to say something like that."

"I'm sorry, Mama," she says regretfully. "I'm just worried about Bianca. She's got so much going on right now ... and most of it she doesn't even _know_ about."

Before Krystal can even say, "I'm sorry to hear that," or, more appropriately, "what are you talking about?", Mary appears from Adam's study and stops the conversation dead. Krystal and Babe give her matching looks of contempt.

"Well, please don't stop talking on my account," she says. "Continue, Babe. I'd _love_ to know what latest tragedy has struck Ms. Montgomery."

"Nothing's happened to Bianca," Babe spits. "So you can stop planning your celebration dance right now ... Mama, would you mind taking Lil' A over to visit his great-uncle Stuart for just a little while? Mary and I have things to talk over."

Krystal looks at her as if she's lost her mind. "Are you sure, baby?" she asks. "Cause, if you're going to talk to this snake, maybe I outta stay and referee."

"No, Mama," she insists. "I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Anything stupid?" Mary questions.

"She means she promises she won't ram your head through the t.v. or lock you in the tunnels," Krystal clarifies.

"_Mama_," Babe warns.

Krystal lifts her eyes in a consolatory manner. "Sorry. Never mind me ... I'm on my way to Stuart and Marion's."

"Thanks, Mama," Babe says, then pops up out of her seat as if her pants have caught fire. "Oh, wait! Almost forgot!"

She stops Krystal at the back doors and gives Lil' A a kiss on the forehead. "Bye, bye, baby," she coos. "Mama loves you."

Krystal lifts one of Lil' A's hands and waves it for him, then blows Babe a kiss before disappearing through the doors. When Babe has shut them behind her, she turns to face Mary with slanted eyes and a guileful grin.

"Have a seat, Mary," she offers.

Mary sits down on the edge of the sofa with an impatient sigh. "What is this about, Babe? I don't have a lot of time. I have an appointment at a spa in Landview."

Babe huffs a laugh out. "Well, break it," she says. "Cause you are in a hell of a lot of trouble, Mary Smythe, and this ain't the kind that a day at the spa is gonna fix."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Babe crosses her arms. "I'm talking about your daughter Sunny."

"I told you all this morning: that _rebel-without-a-clue _is NOT my daughter."

"That's not what Greenlee thinks."

"What do you mean? Did the test results come back already?"

"No," Babe tells her. "Not that it matters. I think we both already know the results." Shaking her head, she takes a seat next to Mary and laughs. "I mean, what were you thinking, Mary? That Sunny would just hang her head in shame and run back to California with her tail between her legs?"

"Well, if it hadn't been for Bianca, she may have done just that," Mary answers honestly, sounding both bitter and beaten.

Babe's grin sneaks back into place, and she places a hand on Mary's shoulder. "You know," she says. "It's funny you say that, because I was thinking the same thing."

Mary turns her head to look at her with confusion. "I don't understand. I thought you were on Bianca's side."

"Oh, I'm _always_ on Bianca's side," Babe replies, taking her hand away. "I'm just not on Sunny's."

"I still can't begin to comprehend why you would ever come to _me_," Mary says.

"Yeah, baffles the mind, doesn't it?" Babe agrees. "Look, Mary, it doesn't matter to me whether you want Sunny to be a part of your life, or if you want her to run back to San Diego. Either way, you're still going to have to break her apart from Bianca."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, if she stays, she and Bianca are sure to hook up … I've never seen Binks look at anyone the way she looks at Sunny. And, sorry to tell you this, but your daughter sure as hell returns the feeling. Once she's under Bianca's spell for good, she'll never trust _you_ again, Bianca will make sure of that." Babe shrugs and adds, "And, if you _want_ her to leave Pine Valley, there's no better way than to turn Bianca against her. She's Sunny's crutch right now … take her away, and Sunny will crumble."

A spark of interest lights up in Mary's eyes. "Why are you telling me all this?" she asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Babe replies, leaning in; inviting her to take the bait. "I'm suggesting that you and I team up."

"You and I?" Mary says doubtfully. "To break up Sunny and Bianca?"

Babe lifts her eyebrows and crooks her smile.

"And, what exactly do _you_ get out of this?" Mary continues.

"I have my reasons," Babe answers.

"Your concern for Bianca," Mary supposes.

"I'm _very_ concerned for Bianca," she confirms.

"Fine," Mary finally acquiesces. "So how would you suggest we turn her against my daughter?"

"Simple," says Babe. "Everyone's got a past. We just dig up the dirt and make sure it's passed Bianca's way."


	14. Chapter 13

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Thirteen

The next morning by 8:50 a.m., the waiting area to Joe Martin's office at PVH is already packed full of people. Bianca and Sunny sit knee to knee in chairs closest to the door, and Bianca holds her hand as she shifts and sighs with anxiety. Maggie watches on with slanted eyes from the other side of the hall where she stands next to Babe, and Greenlee sits next to her mother directly across from Bianca and Sunny. None of them speak a word, and they all look downcast, except for Greenlee. Her eyes keep darting down the hall as if she's expecting someone else to show up.

"Look at her," Maggie finally whispers to Babe. "That little punk is milking this for all it's worth."

"Don't worry about her," Babe whispers back. "Bianca is just being Bianca. She would do this for anyone."

"Anyone she loved," Maggie corrects.

Sunny looks up long enough to see the secretive conversation taking place and the hard stare coming her way from Maggie. And for a moment, she cannot stop herself from returning the glare.

"Never mind Maggie," Bianca soothes in a low voice, after following her eyes across the way. "She's only being an over-protective friend."

"It's more than that, Bianca," Sunny tells her. "She looks at me like she wishes I would die a horrible death … She looks at me like a jealous lover would."

"What?" Bianca laughs, a little louder than she intended to. She lowers her voice significantly to add, "Maggie is totally straight. Besides, we're _best friends ... that's all._"

Sunny gives her a speculative look, raising one eyebrow for emphasis.

The office door swings open just then, and all people sitting stand up. Maggie and Babe step forward to end a semi-circle of women surrounding a startled Doctor Joe.

"Well, Greenlee," he says. "I have to say, I didn't know this would be quite such an _event_. Would you and Sunny like to step into my office, or do you feel more comfortable with everyone present?"

Greenlee peers down the hall again before answering. "Could you wait one second?" she asks genially. "I'm expecting one more person."

"Another person?" Mary exclaims. "Greenlee, for goodness sake! Who else could possibly care about …?"

"Grandpa!" bursts out Greenlee, finally spotting the figure of Mary's father, Woodruff Greenlee, coming towards them. She pushes past her mother and tackles him in a bear hug. "Thank you so much for coming," she tells him.

"Why, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he replies. He hooks an arm around Greenlee's shoulders and steps forward. "Go ahead, Joe. Let's have it. Do I have another granddaughter to welcome into the fold?"

Joe looks at Greenlee first, who nods happily.

"You most certainly do, Woodruff," he answers with a courteous smile. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Woodruff laughs heartily and pumps Joe's hand with a two-fisted shake. Bianca pushes Sunny forward to embrace her sister, and tears of joy fall from Greenlee's eyes. But, while Bianca shares in their glow, Maggie turns away, both jarred and devastated.

Mary simply slinks into the background, holding her forehead in her hand as if suffering from a migraine headache.

"This is wonderful news," Woodruff boasts, demanding everyone's attention. "Sunny, let me be the first in welcoming you to the Greenlee family. I hope you will allow us all to try and make up for the time we lost with you due to the terrible misjudgment of my daughter …" He pauses to give Mary a look of disapproval. "Had I known … well, there's nothing we can do about that now … But, when Greenlee told me that this could very well be a possibility, I did do what I could."

He reaches inside of his jacket and reveals a slender envelope, which he presents to Sunny. "This is all the information regarding a trust fund that I've set up under your name. It's not a bribe to get you to like me; it's exactly what Greenlee received on her twenty-fifth birthday … which, by the way, is when yours will be available to you as well."

Sunny cautiously takes the envelope, staring at it with awestruck eyes. "Thanks," is all she can think to utter in return.

Mary watches the envelope exchange hands from behind them, her eyes following it like a cat's would a mouse.

"And, there's something else I want to do for you that's both appropriate and a long tradition in our family," Woodruff continues. "I'd like to throw you the biggest coming out party this town has ever seen."

Maggie leans closer to Babe and whispers, "If only he knew just how appropriate _that_ is."

"A coming out party?" Sunny asks. "Isn't that, like, kind of … formal?"

"I had one when I turned eighteen," Greenlee tells her with excitement. "You get to dress up like you're going to a ball, be the center of attention _all_ night, and dance with any boy … well, whatever. You get to dance."

"Yea," Sunny cheers sarcastically.

"Oh, come on," Bianca says, giving her a playful nudge. "It'll be fun."

"Well … if you're coming," Sunny replies.

"You're all invited!" Woodruff announces, hugging Sunny by the shoulders. "The whole town of Pine Valley is invited!"

"Does he know what he's getting himself into?" Maggie whispers to Babe.


	15. Chapter 14

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Fourteen

ONE WEEK LATER …

Babe runs towards Bianca's front porch in a torrential downpour, her umbrella at least protecting the hairstyle she worked all afternoon on, if not the bottom half of her white party gown. She has left her shoes in the car to protect them from the weather, and a tiny bell on a silver anklet chimes with each hurried step she takes. She pauses on the porch to snap her umbrella shut, and then tries the doorknob without knocking. It opens easily, and she enters and shuts the door quickly behind her, shuddering off the dampness.

"Hello?" she calls out, laying the umbrella against the wall. "You guys ready?"

Maggie appears from the kitchen, wearing her own gown. It is red with spaghetti thin straps, and Babe hoots with pleasure at the sight of it. Maggie wears it uncomfortably, looking very much as if she feels like a straight man dressing up in drag for Halloween. She does not, however, look _that_ particular part. Besides being slightly bow-legged, she is the epitome of _the belle of the ball_.

"You look gorgeous!" Babe gushes.

"Thanks," Maggie says without much feeling. "You look wet … and barefoot. Babe, are you aware that you aren't wearing any shoes?"

"I left them in the car," she explains. "Can I borrow a towel?"

Maggie gestures towards the kitchen. "Knock yourself out."

As Babe prepares to pass her, she grabs her arm and yanks her backwards. "Come with me. We gotta dish."

With an exasperated expression, Maggie allows herself to be pulled into the kitchen behind Babe. She stands, arms crossed, while Babe grabs a towel hanging from the oven door and begins blotting her dress and bare legs.

"So," she says while bent over, drying her feet. "Did ya' tell her yet?"

"No," Maggie answers, her eyes finally lightening up a bit. "I'm going to tell her tonight. I thought it would be more romantic if we were all dressed up and dancing and all that."

Babe stands up, tossing the towel in the sink. "Oh, Mags! That is so totally cute!"

"You really think so?" she asks. "It's not _too_ cute, is it? I mean, I don't want Bianca to think this is all _friends_ stuff … I want her to know how serious I am."

"You want it to be sexy … right?"

"Well … yeah."

Babe steps forward and takes Maggie's hands in her own with a soothing smile. "You'll be fine. Don't worry. Just be yourself, and everything will be perfect."

"I hope so," Maggie agonizes.

"Where is Bianca, anyway? I figured she'd be the first one ready."

"She's upstairs helping Sunny … She's never been to anything like this, and she's really nervous."

Babe lifts an eyebrow playfully. "Well, she should be."

Maggie gives her a curious look. "_Babe_ … I know that look. What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she claims. "I'm only saying … She should be nervous that you're going to steal her girl away."

"Bianca is not _her girl_ … yet," Maggie reminds her.

From the living room, Bianca calls out, "Maggie? Come here and check out Sunny's new look!"

"This should be interesting," Maggie tells Babe.

"She probably looks hideous," Babe replies. "How would you ever find a dress that could possibly go with that orange hair?"

"Come on," Maggie says, pulling Babe by the arm.

They exit the kitchen and find Bianca standing alone in the middle of the living room. Unlike Maggie, she appears completely at ease in her emerald green gown, almost as if she had been born in it. She smiles at them both in greeting, and her brown eyes seem to sparkle against the backdrop of the dress. Maggie can barely breathe at the sight of her. It requires an agonizing effort to keep her eyes from lingering too long on Bianca's plunging neckline, or on the slit on the side of the dress that goes almost all the way to her hip.

"Babe, you're here!" Bianca says happily. "Good. Sunny needs all the support she can get."

"I'll do what I can," Babe offers.

"She's just … really uncomfortable," Bianca explains. And then, she pauses, looking at Maggie as if she's seeing her for the first time. "Maggie … you look … _amazing_. Are you sure my best friend is really in there? You're not an impostor, are you?"

"Real as ever," Maggie assures her.

"Well, you look incredible," Bianca tells her. "The boys are going to flip when they see you tonight."

She gives Maggie's hand a tight squeeze before walking past her to the edge of the stairs, where she calls up, "Sunny, you can come down now. We're all waiting."

"Do I have to?" Sunny's voice whines back.

"You do if you want to dance with _me_," Bianca calls back with laughter in her voice. "Now, come on!"

"Oh … all right," Sunny grumbles.

As Sunny's first foot appears, then the other, Bianca takes slow steps backwards as if to get a better view. Babe and Maggie step forward in anticipation. And, as Sunny slowly progresses down the stairs, the bottom half of her black dress is revealed. Like Bianca's, it also has a slit up the side. When she reaches the middle of the stairs, where she can be seen fully, she pauses and looks down at her feet and back up again as if she's just waken up in someone else's clothes. But the biggest surprise of all is …

"Oh my God," Babe gasps. "You don't have orange hair!"

"That's right," says Bianca without taking her eyes off of Sunny. "Greenlee said she wouldn't allow her to attend unless she dyed it, so … we did! Doesn't it look gorgeous?"

"Oh, yeah," Maggie agrees, tasting the bitterness in her own voice. "Fantastic."

"You don't even look like the same person," Babe marvels, as Sunny makes her way down the rest of the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess I look okay," she replies.

"Okay?" Bianca exclaims, taking her hand. "Sunny, I can't believe I'm about to say this out loud, but … you're like _the bomb_."

They both laugh at her silliness, and Sunny says, "It is kind of a nice feeling. To tell you the truth, I'd kind of forgotten what my natural hair color even was."

"It's BROWN," Maggie says, crossing her arms.

Sunny turns her head away from Bianca briefly and slants angry eyes towards Maggie.

"Brown with natural blonde highlights," Bianca corrects, not noticing the tension between her two friends. "Just like her sister's."

Babe, however, does notice the tension.

"Bianca," she addresses, interrupting Bianca's painfully obvious goggling. "Where is Miranda staying tonight?"

"Oh, she's spending the night with her great-uncle Jack," she answers, finally looking away from Sunny. "How about Lil' A?"

"Well, Mama wanted to come to the party, so he's staying with his grandpa Adam. Stuart promised to check in on them for me _often_ … The last time Adam had Lil' A for the night, he took him downstairs to the safe and let him play with the money! He nearly choked to death on a quarter he was chewin' on!"

"The car's here," Maggie announces, seeing the lights of a limousine pull into the drive. "We should really get going."

"You ready?" Bianca asks Sunny.

Sunny takes a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Bianca smiles and nods towards the front door. Hand in hand, she and Sunny turn to exit, revealing now the back of Sunny's dress, or, more accurately, the lack thereof. Maggie's mouth gapes open as she catches sight of the colorful dragon tattoo that stretches the entire length of Sunny's bare back. It's tail is partly hidden by the black dress as it swings towards her tailbone, and it's head rests on her shoulder blade, breathing smoke out of angry looking nostrils. It's red, glowing eyes seem to stare right at Maggie like some kind of demented guard dog. For a moment, she feels frozen in place and cannot take her eyes off it.

Bianca stops short of the door and looks back at Babe. "Babe, you should probably put your shoes on. It's raining outside," she says before heading out with Sunny.

"They're in my car. I didn't want to get them wet," she explains, following behind them with the umbrella.

Maggie sighs, feeling both left behind and ignored. Before she shuts off the lights and locks the door, she looks up at the ceiling as if addressing God.

"That is _so_ not fair," she complains. "No one should look _that_ good in a tattoo _that_ big. It's just not natural."


	16. Chapter 15

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Fifteen

Greenlee paces the floor in her high heels and ball gown, waiting for the guest of honor to show up at her own party. Her grandfather has rented out the ballroom at Pine Valley University, and all invited guests have arrived but her sister. As she paces, trying hard not to bite at her newly manicured nails, she imagines every bad scenario that could be keeping Sunny: A car accident, a fire … a sick baby problem. With Babe, Maggie, and Bianca all tagging along, she realizes it could be anything. She cannot remember a time when she felt this anxious. But, then again, things can always get worse …

The next time she turns a corner in her pacing, she sees her mother entering the empty lobby to come talk to her.

"There you are," Mary says. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Not now, Mother," she pleads. "This isn't really a good time."

"Not a good time?" Mary exclaims. "Greenlee, the whole town of Pine Valley is in that room waiting for you and your sister!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, she hasn't arrived yet."

"Well, can't you call Bianca on her cell and see what's keeping them? People keep asking me questions about Sunny, and I don't know what to tell them."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you dropped her off in San Diego."

"That's not fair," Mary claims. "I never expected her to just show up one day … I left her with nice people."

"Oh, that's rich. What would you know about _nice people_?"

"I thought she would be better off without me."

"And without _me_?" Greenlee questions. "What are you even doing here tonight, Mother? You don't actually think you're going to be able to make things up to her, do you?"

"I _am_ her mother …"

Greenlee opens her mouth to protest, but Mary stops her, saying, "… and I will _protect_ her, just as I was doing when I left her in San Diego. Whether you and her want a relationship with me or not, I will always protect my children."

Greenlee laughs. "That would be a first. And, what do you mean about protecting us? Protect us from what?"

"Well, from bad influences, mostly. Neither one of you seems to have much sense when it comes to whom you associate yourselves with."

"What?" Greenlee bawls. "How can you say that, given the fact that our own _mother_ is the worst influence of all?"

"Okay, maybe I deserve that on some level …"

"You think?"

"But, Greenlee, I really am trying to be a better role model for you …"

"Mother, you couldn't be a role model for Eminem! Please! You wouldn't even come clean about Sunny until a DNA test forced you to."

"Yes, and I realize that was a mistake now. Greenlee, you have to believe me, I was only doing what I thought would be best for Sunny."

"Hey, that's okay," Greenlee says sarcastically. "I realize that lying to people always makes the most sense to you."

"Can we just … try and start over? For Sunny's sake?" Mary implores. "I know this will be hard for you to believe, but I honestly do want a chance with her, and God knows Bianca is already standing in my way. Please, Greenlee, not _you_ too."

"Bianca?" Greenlee inquires. "Why would Bianca be standing in your way?"

"Oh, come on," Mary laughs. "I think we all know how Bianca feels about me."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Greenlee replies. "Mother, really, if you want a chance with Sunny, the only person standing in your way is_ you_. Bianca would never try and sabotage things between you and your daughter! She's not like that."

"She's a _Kane_ woman," Mary reminds her. "They are capable of anything."

"Kendall, maybe. Erica, sure. But not Bianca," Greenlee tells her. "She's the anomaly in that clan."

"She's unstable, Greenlee," Mary claims. "And she's attached herself to _your_ sister. Now, I for one will not just stand by and watch while she pulls Sunny into her abyss."

Greenlee steps up, pointing a finger in Mary's face. "You stay away from Bianca, Mother. You hear me? Or I swear to God …"

Interrupting her threat, the front doors of the lobby swing open suddenly, and Sunny enters holding on tight to Bianca's hand like a scared child. Babe and Maggie follow behind them, both looking like they've seen enough of Bianca and Sunny's flirting for one night already. Greenlee's expression changes on a dime, her grimace turning into a bright smile in a flash.

"Sunny!" she chirps. "Where the hell have you been? Everyone is waiting for you."

"Sorry," says Bianca. "We had to go back to get your sister's cigarettes."

"There's no way I'm making it through this night without one," Sunny explains.

Greenlee takes her other hand and gives it a squeeze. "Don't freak out. I promise, this will be painless."

"These heels are already killing me," Sunny tells her.

"Okay, so maybe not totally painless," she admits. "But, people will be nice. People in Pine Valley always _play nice_ at parties."

"Well, now you're just totally lying to her," Bianca laughs.

"Mother, why don't you make yourself useful, and go and get Gramps?"

Mary gives Greenlee a look, but turns to do as requested nonetheless. When she's out of earshot, Sunny says, "I can't believe she actually showed up. Do you think … does she want to be my mother now?"

"Don't worry about that right now," Greenlee suggests. "I'm keeping an eye on her. You just relax and have a good time."

Sunny looks at Bianca, her eyes smiling. "That shouldn't be hard."

Greenlee smiles as well and catches sight of her grandfather coming towards them out of the corner of her eye. Mary is right behind him.

"Sunny," he says. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"I'm sorry," Sunny tells him. "I didn't mean to be late."

He waves it away like it's nothing. "Never mind that now. You're here, and I couldn't be happier. Why don't we go and introduce you? I promise I won't make too big a production of things."

* * *

When Sunny walks through the entrance to the ballroom, arm in arm with her beaming grandfather, she has to swallow hard to get the lump in her throat down. She can see at least fifty people on the dance floor from her perch atop the grand staircase, and at least fifty more milling around the elevated dining area around the dance floor. They are all dressed like they are ready to walk down the red carpet, and none of them have tattoos. She feels like a wolf dressed in sheep's clothing, or just a sore thumb. Either way, she knows she doesn't belong in this crowd.

Her grandfather points above her head, and she automatically follows his gaze up. He is trying to show her the glass-domed roof over the dance floor, but she is too unglued at the moment to truly appreciate it. Suddenly she feels like she's in one of those movies where the lead character has taken a hallucinogenic without their knowledge and is now tripping around a strange place with unnaturally happy people smiling at them as if nothing's wrong.

"Sunny?" she thinks she hears her grandfather say. "Are you ready?"

She nods her head without really knowing what she's agreeing to.

He leads her a couple more steps forward and then, in a bellowing voice, says to the crowd, "Welcome guests! We are all so happy you could come out tonight and celebrate this happy occasion with our family. May I introduce to you, my granddaughter, Sunny Nielson."

He gives her a nod, which reminds her that she was supposed to do something here … but what? She looks back at Bianca, who imitates a curtsey to her. They had practiced doing so together the day before, but now that seems like months ago. Nevertheless, she quickly turns back around and curtseys to the crowd, who applaud as if she's just performed some kind of miracle, which, she realizes, isn't far from the truth.

"You may dance now," Grandfather Greenlee tells her. "Go. Have fun. Greenlee and I will be around if you need us."

Sunny looks back at Bianca again, her eyes pleading with her to take the lead. Bianca takes her hand again and gives her a reassuring smile. "Would you care to dance?"

"Please," Sunny answers.

Bianca's smile grows as she escorts Sunny slowly down the stairs. Then the band starts to play, and Sunny's grip on Bianca's hand intensifies.

* * *

"I've never seen Bianca so … glowy," Maggie is saying to Babe, as Bianca and Sunny make their way towards the dance floor. "I'm not so sure about this anymore. Maybe it's too late."

"It's not too late," Babe tells her. "They haven't even slept together yet."

"Okay, now ... see, I don't even want to go _there_," Maggie says.

Babe laughs. "Maggie, quit being such a wuss. You'd come up with a thousand excuses not to tell her, if you thought it would get you off the hook. Just do it … before it really _is_ too late."

Babe's phone rings in her purse, and she reaches to answer it. "Hello? … Oh, hey, give me one second." She gives Maggie an apologetic look and says, "Sorry. I really need to take this. Go and split those two up right now ... TELL HER."

"Okay, okay," Maggie says. "I hear ya'."

Babe puts the phone back to her ear and turns to go back into the lobby. Maggie sighs and turns around to face the dance floor again, only to find Kendall Hart standing right in front of her. She jumps a little in surprise and grabs her chest as if she's lost breath. Kendall crosses her arms and gives her a sneaky smile.

"Kendall, _jesus_!" Maggie says. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?"

"Did I just overhear what I think I did?" Kendall asks.

"I don't know. How long have you been hiding behind me?"

"Long enough," she tells her. "Are you in love with my sister?"

Maggie takes a deep breath. "As usual, you are the last to know."

"That's obviously not true. You still haven't told Bianca."

"Kendall, please don't give me the sisterly once-over right now," Maggie pleads. "I'm just _so_ not up for it."

"On the contrary," Kendall tells her. "I have no intention of warning you away from my sister. In fact, I'd love to be your biggest ally, if you'll let me."

Maggie looks at her disbelievingly. "But … I thought you once said that _no woman was good enough for Bianca_."

"No woman is," she agrees. "But that Sunny character is the absolute WORSE. At least I know I can _trust_ you."

"How can you say that?" Maggie questions. "I've been lying to Bianca for months about how I feel."

"Who could blame you?" Kendall replies. "First there was Lena, and now … Greensleeve's ill-conceived little spawn of a sister. I swear, Bianca has no taste in women."

"I really hope that's not true," Maggie says. "For my sake."

"Babe's right, you know."

"Right about what?"

Kendall pauses to look down at the dance floor. In the center of it, Bianca and Sunny sway happily back and forth, smiling into each other's eyes as if no one else is even there.

"If you don't do something soon," Kendall says. "It _will_ be too late. I know my sister, Maggie. She may be a bit of a prude, but she won't wait _forever_ … if you know what I mean."

Maggie looks down on the two dancing as well, and immediately feels her heart racing in her chest.

"Do you really want to play _best friend_ while Bianca and Sunny run off to Massachusetts to get married in a few months? Hey, maybe they'll invite you along. You could be Bianca's bridesmaid."

"Stop!" Maggie suddenly begs, not even expecting herself to say it. "Kendall, please. Stop. I get the picture, okay? I'm going RIGHT NOW."

Kendall watches proudly as she races down the stairs towards the dance floor. "Thought that might light a fire under your …"

"Kendall, what's going on?" Greenlee asks, coming up from behind and interrupting her talking to herself. "Where is Maggie going? Is something on fire?"

"Cool your jets, big sister," Kendall says. "Everything's fine. I'm just taking an interest in Bianca's love life. You have a problem with that?"

"What does that have to do with … Oh, Kendall. Please tell me you didn't just send Maggie down there to confess her secret crush to Bianca!"

"You know about it too?" Kendall gasps. "Damn, I really am always the last to know."

"Don't you realize that Bianca and Sunny have something going on? … Oh, what am I saying? Like previous commitments ever stopped you before."

"Sunny and Bianca are _not_ in a committed relationship," Kendall points out. "My sister is a free agent. And_ your sister_ is standing in the way of possibly the greatest love Bianca could ever know."

"Please! You don't care about Maggie! You just don't want our sisters to hook up!"

"Well, DUH!"

"Hmf," Greenlee huffs. "Well, two can play at this game. I'll just go down and stop this insanity before Maggie breaks my sister's heart!"

Kendall grabs her arm as she prepares to take off down the stairs. "Oh no you won't."


	17. Chapter 16

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Sixteen

Babe looks around as she steps into the lobby, checking to make sure no one is around before she continues the conversation on her cell phone. "How close are you to Pine Valley University?" she asks the anonymous caller at the other end, keeping her voice low. "… good. You're timing is perfect; the party just started up … Of course she's going to be happy to see you! Don't worry about that … Yeah, I'll watch for you … Okay, see you in a few."

Babe snaps the phone shut and sticks it back in her purse. She takes a moment to check her reflection in the glass doors of the lobby, fixing what she thinks has gone wrong with her hair, then turns to go back into the ballroom with a big smile gracing her face. As she is just about to reach the entrance, however, Jamie Martin steps out of the shadows and stands in her way. He gives her the patented _Martin_ smile and looks her over from head to toe. She's not sure if he's checking her out or spying on her.

"Who were you just talking to?" he asks.

"Have you lost it, Martin?" she replies, her smile gone. "There's no one else in here but us."

"On the phone, dork." He clarifies.

"Oh, that. It was no one. No one you need to worry about, anyway."

"Babe, this is _Jamie_ you're talking to here," he says. "If I didn't need to worry about who it was, then you would just _tell me_ who it was."

"I don't have to tell you everything, James Martin," she snaps. "In fact, I don't have to tell you _anything_."

She makes a move to pass him, but he grabs her arm. "Just one second," he implores. "You don't have to tell me who it was, okay? Just … tell me what's going on. I don't want to see you get into any more trouble."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not in any trouble, all right? So, just lower your lightsaber and go find some other princess to save."

"I saw you come in here," he tells her. "I know you didn't want anyone else to overhear that conversation."

"So you just took it upon yourself to do so?" she questions, folding her arms.

"Someone has to look out for you, now that J.R. isn't around."

"Yeah … and that someone is _myself_," she tells him. "Look, Jamie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, okay? I really do. But, I'm only trying to surprise someone with something _special_, honest. It's totally harmless."

"Nothing is harmless when it comes to you, Babe. I learned that a long time ago."

"Yeah? Then, why are you always following me around like a new pup?" she asks.

"I guess I've got a thing for rejection."

"Well, get it somewhere else tonight," she tells him. "I'm busy."

He allows her to walk past him this time, but only so that he can watch her walk away …

* * *

Sunny rests her head on Bianca's shoulder while they dance, allowing her to lead them gracefully around the floor. As she does so, she feels Bianca breathe in deeply and slowly as if a breeze of fresh air has just rushed in to be savored. She can also feel the rhythm of her heartbeat against her chest, steady and strong. Sunny takes in her own deep breath; basking in the first feeling of security she has had all day. It even almost makes her forget the restrictive dress she is wearing and all the people staring openly at her tattooed back.

"God, I feel so safe with you," Sunny whispers in her ear. "Promise me this never has to end."

Bianca lets out a throaty little laugh. "I promise."

Sunny closes her eyes, relishing the moment and trying to hold on to it for dear life. But, unfortunately for her, Maggie is currently parting the crowd on the dance floor and coming closer to them every second. Before Sunny can open her eyes again, she feels someone poke her in the shoulder. She lifts her head and sees a flustered looking Maggie standing before them, practically panting for air.

"I'm sorry, Sunny," she says, once she catches her breath. "But, I _really_ need to speak with Bianca."

Sunny looks at Bianca, who looks undecidedly torn and a little surprised. "Uh … is something wrong, Maggie?" Bianca asks.

"Yes," she says at first, and then shakes her head suddenly to take it back. "I mean, no. Well … I mean, it depends on how you look at it."

Bianca looks concerned. "Is it Miranda? Did Jack call?"

"No, no," Maggie insists. "It's nothing like that. I just … I really need to finish that conversation we started last week."

"You mean, the one where you said I'd never be able to look at you the same way again? You want to finish that _here_? Right now?"

"Is this a bad time?" Maggie asks. But, before Bianca can answer, she corrects herself by saying, "You know what? I don't really care if it is a bad time; I need to do this _now_."

She grabs Bianca's arm and begins pulling her away.

"Maggie, where are we going?" Bianca asks with a good-natured laugh.

"Outside," is all Maggie will tell her.

Bianca looks back at Sunny before disappearing into the crowd and shrugs. Sunny's shoulders slump, and her head drops in defeat.

* * *

When Babe re-enters the party, she walks past Greenlee and Kendall having another one of their fights and laughs. "Typical," she tells herself of the pair. Sometimes she wonders if all their fighting might really signify something else … a love affair in the making perhaps? Babe knows all to well that everything is different, once you scratch beneath the surface.

She finds Mary standing at the bar to her left and sidles up next to her. She orders a vodka-cran and gives the bartender a twenty. "Keep the change," she says with a smile.

"Well?" Mary says, looking forward as if she's not speaking to Babe. "Have you heard from our surprise guest?"

Babe takes her drink, pausing to thank the bartender. "She just called. I'd say she'll probably be walking through here any minute now."

"Do you really think this will do the trick?"

"Are you kidding me?" Babe asks. "Have you seen Bianca and Sunny tonight? It would take one hell of a tornado to tear those two apart, and I've got two of 'em brewin' as we speak. By the time this is all over, Sunny won't even be able to ask Bianca for spare change."

Mary smiles. "You know, Babe, after all this, I almost wish _you_ had turned out to be my daughter. It just seems like we are so alike, doesn't it?"

"Mary, if you ever say that again, I swear to God, I'll knock your teeth in."

* * *

Maggie has taken Bianca out on the mezzanine where they can be alone and under the stars …

"Isn't it beautiful out here?" Bianca says, gazing up to take in the view.

Maggie is looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes. "That was the idea."

Bianca cocks her head to one side as if she's confused. "I don't get it. I thought you were going to give me some really _bad_ news … at least, that's how you made it sound. Why would you need such a romantic setting? Are you hoping all the pretty things to look at will make me forget whatever you have to say?"

"All those _pretty things to look at_ … would that by any chance include me?"

Bianca laughs. "What?"

Maggie sighs and turns away from her, folding her arms. Looking into her eyes is too difficult at the moment. Doing so only makes her want to plant a kiss on her that neither one of them is prepared to deal with … yet.

"Bianca, are you in love with Sunny?"

"I care for Sunny," Bianca answers carefully. "Maggie, where is this going? I thought we were going to talk about you, and once again we're just talking about Sunny. Is this about _you_, or her?"

Maggie turns back around, suddenly needing eye contact beyond all reason. "It's about _us_, Bianca. _You and me_ … You see, I've been keeping something from you for months; something you deserve to know."

"Jesus, Maggie … Do I need to _sit down_?"

"No," she says, taking her hands in her own. "Please, just … I need you to help _me_ _stand up_."

"Your hands are shaking again," Bianca tells her. "Just like last time. Maggie, don't be afraid to tell me this, please. You said you had to do this _now_, and I agree. Just … let it out. I promise I won't freak."

"Okay," she says, taking a deep breath. "A long time ago, you asked me if I thought I could ever have feelings for you."

"And you said _no way_," Bianca reminds her. "You said that you were totally into guys."

"Yeah, well, that's kind of changed."

"What are you getting at?"

"Bianca, for the last few months … actually longer … I've slowly come to realize something … Well, it started out as a realization, and now it's something much stronger … something so powerful that I can't even put it into words. There are no words to describe it … just a feeling that you would have to experience yourself to even believe was possible … and God, do I hope you experience it soon, because that would make things _so_ much easier."

"Okay … what _feeling_ are you talking about? Can you at least put a label on it?"

"Absolutely," Maggie tells her, squeezing her hands tight. "It's _love_, Bianca. I am head over heels in love … with _you_."


	18. Chapter 17

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Seventeen

Greenlee yanks her arm back from Kendall and turns to make a run for the dance floor. But, looking down the stairs, she sees Maggie pulling Bianca away from her obviously forlorn sister, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Damn," she growls.

"Sorry, Greens," says Kendall smugly. "Looks like Maggie's too fast for you."

"I aught to slug you," Greenlee tells her.

"Now, now," Kendall warns. "You wouldn't want to ruin your sister's party with a cat-fight, would you?"

"Knowing Sunny, she'd probably think it was better than fireworks," comes back Greenlee.

"Which is exactly the reason why she is totally _wrong_ for Bianca," says Kendall. "When was the last time you saw Binks standing around a cat-fight waving her fists in the air?"

"Please!" Greenlee exclaims. "Like Bianca wouldn't enjoy seeing two girls roll around on the floor!"

Kendall steps closer to her. "Are you calling my sister a _pervert_?"

"Well, if she is, I'm sure she's learned from the best. I'm just not sure who might have been the better master … you, or _Erica_."

"Why, you little …"

Kendall lunges for her, but someone jumps between them in the nick of time, saying, "Girls! Why can you never just keep this kind of behavior confined to _Fusion_?"

Once Kendall has stepped back and brushed the curls out of her eyes, she sees Mia Sanders standing in front of her, looking very disappointed. Her loyal sidekick, Simone Torres, stands just behind her.

"Mia's right, you know," Simone chimes in. "At least when this happens at work, the whole town isn't talking about it the next day."

"She called Bianca a _pervert_," Kendall tells them, pointing a finger at Greenlee.

"I did not," Greenlee protests. "Jesus, Kendall, don't be such a drama queen."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!" Kendall retorts.

"Okay!" groans Mia. "Enough! Why don't you two just go to separate corners, huh? This ballroom is definitely big enough for the both of you."

"Yeah, but is it big enough for their egos?" Simone jests.

"Look, this party is all about Sunny, right?" Mia continues. "So let the girl have her time in the spotlight … Don't make this all about you guys."

"Why not?" asks Simone. "They make everything else about themselves."

"Shut up, Simone!" Greenlee and Kendall both say in unison.

* * *

Babe watches from her seat at the bar as Mia and Simone approach Kendall and Greenlee before they get the chance to really lay into each other. She takes a sip of her drink and says to Mary, "Oh, that's too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing who would win in _that_ fight."

Mary snorts, "My daughter, of course," as if Babe should know better.

"I'm not so sure about that," Babe replies. "Never underestimate a Kane woman."

"You seem awful keen on Kane women all of a sudden," Mary comments. "What's the real reason you're doing all this, hmm? You're already best friends with Bianca … what more do you want?"

"It's not always about wanting something, Mary," she tells her. "I know this is probably a hard concept for you to grasp, but sometimes people just do things out of pure love."

"So … this is for love then?"

Babe spots someone new enter from the lobby and sits up straight in her seat. The mystery girl stops short of the four women bickering at the top of the stairs and looks around nervously as if she's lost. Babe knows who she is immediately; she recognizes her from the description she gave of herself over the phone. She is as tall as Kendall, and just as thin, but the similarities stop there. Her incredibly long, blonde hair flows free in kinky curls all the way to the top of her ass. Parted in the middle, and all one length, it reminds Babe of Janis Joplin or Carole King; totally retro and totally hippie. She is wearing a dress, as Babe suggested, but it's anything but formal. Instead of looking like someone headed for a ball, she looks like someone headed for a Grateful Dead concert.

"Excuse me, Mary," Babe says, sliding out of her seat. "This is my cue to part ways with you."

"Is that her?" she asks.

"Yep … Oh, and you might want to high tail it out of here yourself," Babe says, as if this warning were only an afterthought. "I told her on the phone that she was speaking to Sunny's mother … and I did a pretty damn good imitation of you too … Bye now."

Babe gives her a grin before walking away from the bar. She exits into the lobby, sneaking right behind the surprise guest without anyone taking notice. Mary watches on helplessly, her jaw practically dragging the floor in astonishment. She has been bested … _by Babe Chandler_.

* * *

"Mia's right, Kendall," Greenlee is saying with a heavy sigh. "We're making a spectacle of ourselves. I don't want to ruin Sunny's night … _or_ Bianca's, for that matter. Can't we just call a truce … for now?"

Kendall crosses her arms. "Will you promise to leave Maggie alone?"

"Sure," she agrees. "May the best woman win … and all that."

"What are you two talking about?" Mia asks.

Simone looks at Greenlee with wide eyes. "Were you going to do something to Maggie?"

"What? No!" Greenlee insists. "I was just going to try and stop her from confessing her love to Bianca."

"Maggie loves Bianca?" Mia gasps. "I thought they were _best friends_?"

"Since when has that stopped anyone in _this_ town from throwing back the covers?" Kendall questions.

"She has a point," says Simone. "Most of the time, being _worst enemies_ doesn't even stop people in _this_ town."

"But … Sunny and Bianca have chemistry," Greenlee tells Kendall. "You can see it whenever they're around each other. What do she and Maggie have?"

"Trust," Kendall replies simply.

Greenlee huffs. "Trust is overrated."

"Wait …" Mia interrupts. "Are you telling us that your sisters are in love with _each other_?"

Simone laughs. "That is _so_ karmic justice for the two of you. You realize that, right?"

"But, Maggie's in the mix too," Mia reminds Simone. "Bianca has multiple suitors."

"She's the next Tad Martin," jokes Simone.

"Hey, why not?" Mia tells her. "Have _you_ seen Bianca tonight? She's even got me thinking about switching teams."

"Yeah, Bianca looks _fine_," Simone agrees. "But that Sunny … whoa. She's a total knockout, especially with that frightening tattoo. It's weird how it scares me and draws me in all at the same time."

"Like Angelina Jolie," adds Mia.

"Exactly."

"_Will you two shut up already?_" Kendall demands. "Those are our _sisters_ you're drooling over!"

"Well, everyone is _somebody's_ sister," Simone grumbles.

"Or brother," Mia offers.

"Whatever."

Greenlee takes another look at the dance floor. This time, Sunny is nowhere around.

"I've got to find my sister," she says, grabbing her chest as if in pain. "I've got this terrible feeling all of a sudden. I … I think Sunny could be in real trouble."

She turns to go back into the lobby, thinking that Sunny might be outside smoking, and runs right into the surprise guest.

"Excuse me," the girl says, somewhat shyly. "I thought I heard you say something about Sunny … do you know her?"

"She's my sister," Greenlee answers, looking the stranger over with speculative eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"You must be Greenlee," she says, looking both happy and relieved. She offers Greenlee her hand and continues with a sweet smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Sunny was so excited to come to Pine Valley and meet her real family, and it looks as if everything has worked out well for _all_ of you … I couldn't be happier for her."

Greenlee shakes her hand apprehensively. "Uh, huh … And you know Sunny _how_?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she says, laughing at the omission. "I'm Amber … Amber Switch. Hasn't Sunny told you about me? I'm her girlfriend."


	19. Chapter 18

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Eighteen

Bianca drops Maggie's hands and takes a step away from her, staring at her like she's just slipped into a nightmare world in which Maggie isn't Maggie anymore. When she speaks next, her lip quivers in what seems to Maggie like fear.

"I don't get it," she says. "How could you be … _in love_ with me?"

"You promised you wouldn't freak," Maggie reminds her.

"Yeah, well, you promised you'd never _lie_ to me," she replies.

"Bianca, I never meant to lie to you … that's why I'm telling you now."

Bianca folds her arms and hugs herself tightly as if she's chilled. "Oh, and I suppose your timing has _nothing_ to do with Sunny, and the fact that she and I are getting closer."

Maggie sighs. "Bianca, I've wanted to tell you this since way before Sunny arrived."

"Really?" laughs Bianca nervously. "So, you've only been _pretending_ to be my best friend for months?"

"I _am_ your best friend," Maggie tells her. "Don't try and take that away from me."

"… but, you've really been … what? Checking me out? Daydreaming about the two of us? God … I don't even want to _think_ about this right now."

"It's not like that, okay? I don't watch you undress, I don't watch you sleep … well, okay … maybe once. But, my feelings are _real_. And they are _all about_ us being best friends. I already loved you, Bianca. Now I just love you _more_."

"You said you were straight. You said you liked guys. You even _slept with_ Jamie! Does he know about this?"

"Of course … we haven't slept together since I started feeling this way."

"Is that supposed to make me _proud_ of you?"

"No," Maggie says. "Bianca, I'm only trying to explain …"

"I mean, my God, Maggie," Bianca goes on, not really listening. "I _trusted_ you … You've become like a second mother to Miranda."

"Yes, and I'm glad for that. I thank God for that baby _everyday_, just like you do."

"But you _lied_ to me … about something so _personal_. I'm not sure how to comprehend that."

"I was afraid. I was confused. I wasn't even sure if I was_ gay_ or not."

"Well, are you?" Bianca asks.

"Does it matter?" Maggie answers. "Bianca, I've never felt like this about anyone in my whole life. I know now for the first time what love really is. What difference does it make which gender made me feel that way? I want to be with _you_. That's all I need to know."

Bianca sighs. "I don't know … I just don't know what to say … or ... how to feel."

Maggie steps up and tries to take her hand again. "You don't have to say anything, or feel anything. I wanted to tell you the truth, and I have. Everything else is up to you."

"Is it?" Bianca questions and takes her hand away yet again. "If you had kept your feelings to yourself, then maybe our friendship could have stood a chance …"

"Please, Bianca, don't do this," Maggie suddenly pleads.

"_You_ did this, Maggie," she tells her. "You've put a wall up that I'm not sure I can climb."

"It's not about _if_ you can climb it," she says. "It's about whether you want to or not."

"I did …" she starts, looking a little dreamy. " …once. But, things are different now. I've just started building something with Sunny … I can't just walk away from that because _you've_ suddenly changed your mind!"

"Why not?" comes a voice from the shadows. "If I were you, sister, I'd run away from Sunny as fast as my legs would take me."

Bianca turns around towards the double doors behind her, and sees Kendall step out onto the mezzanine. She stands before her sister and Maggie with her arms folded, a sly smile stretched thinly across her face.


	20. Chapter 19

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Nineteen

While Babe is waiting in the lobby for the inevitable to happen, David Hayward crosses the vast empty space to come and stand before her. She smiles at him eagerly, her eyes opening up wide with excitement.

"Daddy!" she greets. "I didn't even know you were coming tonight!"

"Babe," he addresses, speaking in his best fatherly fashion. "What are you up to out here? It's not like you to walk away from a party."

"Are you checking up on me?" she asks, reaching up to fix his tie. "Aww … that is so cute. You better watch out … someone might think you actually _care_."

"I do care," he tells her. "That's why I came out here. You looked like you were waiting for someone. Who might that be, hmm?"

"I'm just getting some fresh air, that's all," she insists.

"In the lobby?" he laughs. "Babe, I'm your father, remember? You can fool most of these saps, but you'll never fool me. I can see your wheels spinning from a mile away … You've got something cooking in that sneaky little brain of yours … what is it? Come on, you can tell your old man. Maybe I could even give you a few pointers."

"Not this time, Daddy dearest," she says, still smiling. "I'm afraid you wouldn't exactly approve."

"It's not anything _illegal_, is it?"

"Maybe in some states," she jokes.

"_Babe_," comes that paternal tone again.

"Now, Daddy," she says. "Don't you fret over me. I've got everything under control."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he tells her. "Just promise me this won't hurt anyone, especially yourself."

"Let's just say, by the time this night is over, everyone will get exactly what they deserve," she replies.

* * *

Greenlee finds her sister crouched in a corner of the ladies room smoking a cigarette. She is looking down at the floor, sighing constantly, but jumps straight up as soon as she sees Amber standing in front of her. Greenlee steps back, allowing Amber to do the talking, and watches Sunny's surprised reaction from behind.

"Amber!" Sunny exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother called me," she explains. "She said you would be thrilled if I came to your party and surprised you … so, surprise!"

"I never told Mary about you," she tells her, looking both shocked and dismayed. "Besides, I asked you not to follow me here."

"I know," Amber admits. "But … I missed you _so_ much. And, when your mother called, well … I guess I thought that you'd been missing me too. At least, I hoped you had."

"This is a really, _really_ bad time," Sunny says. "And, I never said a word about you … to anyone. I can't even imagine how Mary _found_ you."

"I _live_ with you, Sunny," Amber reminds her, suddenly seeming a little put out. "All she would have had to do was call your number, and I would have been the one to answer."

"Well, I didn't _ask her_ to call you," Sunny says. "In fact, I'm not even sure I'm coming home anymore."

"What?" questions Amber. "But, you promised me, Sunny. You promised things would be different."

Finally, Greenlee steps up to join the conversation. "I'd like to know why you lied to me too, Sis. You said you didn't have a girlfriend."

"No, I said I didn't have a boyfriend," Sunny corrects. "You never asked if I had a girlfriend."

"Don't be a smart ass," Greenlee warns. "And, what does Amber mean about things being _different_? How were things before? Have you cheated on her?"

"Greenlee, please," begs Sunny. "This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't," she barks back. "I just almost got in a fight with Bianca's sister defending your sorry butt!"

"Wait," Amber jumps in. "Who's Bianca?"

"Oh, I think I'll let _you_ take this one," Greenlee tells her sister.

"She's just a girl," Sunny replies. "A girl nice enough to be my friend when I had no one else."

"Is that _all_?" Greenlee asks, folding her arms.

Sunny shoots her a look of desperation. "Greenlee, you don't understand. You don't know how things between Amber and I _are_."

"Apparently, neither do I," Amber adds. "I thought we were going to start over … remember? With a fresh slate?"

"We were," agrees Sunny. "But, a lot's happened. I didn't know I would meet someone else."

"So, this Bianca… she _is_ more than a friend?" asks Amber.

"I don't know," sighs Sunny. "We've just started getting to know each other."

"And I'm sure this little revelation will really help _that_ process," Greenlee says sarcastically.

"You're willing to trash everything we've worked so hard on for a person you've just met?" Amber demands to know.

"Baby, this isn't about Bianca," Sunny tells her.

"Then, what _is_ this about?" she asks. "And, please, _do not call me baby right now_."

"It's about _me_, okay? I don't know what's up or what's down anymore. I just met my real family, my mother obviously hates me, and my grandfather's handing me checks and throwing me parties …"

"Sunny, stop!" Amber interrupts. "Just … stop playing the confused victim. It's not going to work anymore. You played that out with the last girl."

"So, you _have_ cheated on her!" says Greenlee.

"Yes, but … Greenlee, you don't understand."

"Then _make_ me understand," she tells her. "Because, I thought you were one person, and it turns out you're someone completely different."

Before Sunny can answer her, Bianca enters the bathroom and slides in between Amber and Greenlee. She is followed closely by her sister and Maggie, neither of whom look any more pleased than Bianca, whose jaw is clenched so tight, Sunny wonders if she'll be able to open it enough to speak.

"What the hell is going on?" Bianca asks, proving that she can and _will_ speak.

"Bianca, can't we just go somewhere and talk about this privately?" Sunny pleads.

Kendall pushes Greenlee aside and steps up beside her sister.

"Over my dead body!" she exclaims.

* * *

David turns his head away from Babe for a moment, seeing Greenlee and another girl zip past them and go into the ladies restroom.

"Man, Greenlee certainly looked like a woman on a mission, didn't she?" he chuckles. "I didn't recognize the girl following her though. Did you?"

"Nope," Babe lies. "Never seen her before in my life."

David cocks his head and gives his daughter a suspicious look. "Why did I catch a glitch in your tone just then?"

"Huh?" says Babe.

"I heard a little tilt in your voice …" he clarifies. "You know, a _tell_? As in, I can _tell_ you're lying to me."

"About what?" she laughs. "Having seen that girl before? Why in the world would I lie about that?"

David prepares to speak, but three more figures pass behind them and enter the ladies room, causing him to turn his head once more. Bianca leads the pack, looking angrier than he's seen her in a very long time. He looks back to Babe, who appears to be fighting back a grin. She is sucking in her top lip to keep it from curling up.

"Babe, what's going on?" He questions.

"I'm not sure," she says. "It looks like a conference in the women's restroom to me."

"You said that by the end of the night, everyone would get what they deserve …" he reminds her. "Would that by any chance include Bianca?"

Babe bats her eyes innocently. "I would never hurt Bianca … you know better than that."

"I didn't ask whether you would hurt her or not," he says. "I only asked if she was involved."

"Bianca is involved in everything that I do," Babe tells him.

"Yes, I've noticed that lately," he agrees. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing," she replies. "… yet."

"What are you planning?" he asks, his own sneaky grin coming into place.

"Something that Maggie and Sunny obviously don't have the balls or brains to do themselves," she says in a low voice.

* * *

Bianca puts an arm out to ward Kendall off Sunny. "Kendall, I can take care of this myself," she tells her sister. Kendall sighs and gives Sunny a look that could burn through ice, but steps back as requested nonetheless.

"Kendall tells me there is a girl here claiming to be your girlfriend," Bianca tells Sunny. "Is that true?"

"That would be me," Amber says, raising a hand meekly. "Hi."

Bianca looks at her, then back at Sunny with raised eyebrows. "Sunny?"

"She says my mother called her," says Sunny. "She wanted to surprise me."

"Well, _I'm_ definitely surprised," Bianca replies. "Why didn't you tell me about … I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Amber," Amber answers.

"Thanks … Why didn't you tell me about Amber _before_?"

"I was going to," Sunny claims. "I swear, Bianca. I've just never found the right time."

"The _right time_?" Bianca asks. "Like when? Were you going to tell me before or _after_ we had slept together?"

"Bianca, come on," Sunny pleads. "She's not even really my girlfriend …"

"That's not what she told me before she left," Amber growls.

"What I _told_ you was that we would work on things when I got back from Pine Valley … I never _promised_ you anything."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Sunny," Amber tells her. "Maybe you'll even believe it one day."

"I don't care _what_ you promised her," Bianca goes on. "The only thing that matters here is that _you never once brought up her name_."

"I told you, I was _going_ to tell you …"

"Oh, please!" Bianca moans. "I'm so sick of this … don't any of you people realize that omitting the truth is the _same thing_ as lying?"

"What are you talking about?" Sunny asks. "Who else has lied to you?"

Bianca looks back at Maggie, who sighs heavily and looks down at her feet.

"It doesn't matter," Bianca says. "Look, you and Amber should talk … you should be honest with her, Sunny. At least be honest with _someone_."

Having said that, she turns to leave, but Maggie takes hold of her arm to stop her.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asks. "Please, Bianca … just stay and _talk_ to me. I promise that you can say anything to me you want, and I won't be angry."

"I have _nothing_ to say to you right now," she tells her. "I need to be alone. Please, try and understand."

Maggie watches helplessly as Bianca exits the restroom alone.


	21. Chapter 20

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" David asks his daughter in a hushed voice.

Babe simply smiles in response.

"But, Maggie is …" he starts.

"Oh, I know about Maggie," she interrupts. "I'm not afraid of her. Besides, a little competition could be fun."

"You think this is _fun_?" he growls. "Babe, you're playing with people's affections here!"

"I'm not _playing_," she stresses. "I really care about Bianca. I'm doing this all for her."

"What exactly is it that you're_ doing_?"

"Relax, Pops," she soothes. "I'm not doing anything that couldn't have happened on it's own."

"Let me guess," he says. "You're just pushing things along?"

She spots Bianca coming out of the restroom to her right and grins ear to ear.

"Full steam ahead," she tells him before running towards her distraught friend.

David shakes his head in worry and turns away from the scene, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"You _see_, Greenlee?" Kendall exclaims once Bianca has gone. "Do you see now what a rotten little liar your sister is?"

"Oh, Kendall, will you shut your trap?" groans Greenlee as she moves to stand beside her sister. "If anyone is going to judge my sister, it'll be _me_."

"Greenlee, will you give me a minute alone with Amber?" Sunny asks.

"Don't you think you'd better clear that with _Amber_ first?" warns Amber.

"I want to get things straight between us," Sunny explains.

Amber folds her arms. "Who's stopping you? I don't know about you, but I have nothing to hide."

"Fine," sighs Sunny. "You really want the truth, Amber?"

"That would be nice," she replies dryly.

"Okay … The truth is, I was never planning on coming home. I sold the studio to Randy. I just didn't tell you because … well, I do _love_ you, Amber. And, I couldn't bear to break your heart again."

Amber slaps her. "You _love_ me? Give me a break, Sunny. You love that studio more than you love me, and you _sold it_!"

Sunny rubs the red spot on her cheek. "I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say. I'm … I'm just not ready for a commitment."

"But you were for my sister?" Kendall questions.

"No," Sunny answers. "No … I wasn't, okay? But, we were managing to keep things slow … until _this_ happened. Now she just thinks I'm a freaking liar!"

"Good!" exclaims Kendall. "Maybe she's finally seeing how things _really_ are!"

"Will you get lost already?" Greenlee demands. "Please, Kendall. Just this once … trust _me_ to take care of something."

"Fine," she agrees after a considerate pause. "Maggie, can I give you a lift home?"

"No …" she says, as if on autopilot. "I'm not ready to go … home."

"Well, call me if you need anything," Kendall tells her before turning to leave.

Greenlee puts an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Come on," she coaxes. "Let's get out of here."

Sunny looks back at Amber mournfully before walking away. "I'm so sorry, Amber. I really am."

"Yeah? Well, that makes two of us," she says.

Sunny bows her head and allows Greenlee to lead her away, leaving Maggie and Amber alone to stare at the floor together.

* * *

Babe rushes to Bianca's side and gently lays a hand on her arm. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asks, peering deeply into her friend's tired eyes, as if the answer might be found there.

Bianca takes a deep breath and sighs. "I wouldn't even know where to start. I just … I need to get out of here."

"But, we just got here."

"A lot's happened in a half hour," she tells Babe.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not here," she says.

"The car's still right outside … Do you want to go home?"

"NO!" responds Bianca, laughing a little at the absurdity of _that_ idea. "I don't want to see Maggie or Sunny right now. I wish I could be a thousand miles away from this whole town."

"Well, I'm not sure I can help you there," says Babe. "But … I think I know a place where we could _feel_ a thousand miles away. Want me to take you?"

"_Please_," she replies with desperation in her voice.

Babe takes her hand and smiles reassuringly. "Come on. We can stop somewhere on the way and pick up some eats."

As they are exiting out the lobby doors, Kendall comes out of the restroom and runs after them, calling, "Bianca!" But neither of them turns around. She stops at the doors and watches them climb into the limo, thinking to herself that she can trust Babe to take good care of her sister. And, seeing no reason to worry over her any longer, she turns to search out Ryan … so that they _too_ can leave this fiasco of a party behind.

* * *

Amber glances up from the floor of the restroom long enough to check Maggie's dazed expression. It hasn't changed much in the last few minutes, which have ticked by like _hours_. She still looks like someone who has just survived a natural disaster and is waiting for the next one to hit. Amber pushes the pause button on her own grief and cautiously takes a step towards her, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"What?" replies Maggie, looking up as if she's surprised to see someone else standing in front of her. "Oh … Yeah, I'll be okay. What about you?"

"I've been better," Amber admits.

Maggie's shoulders slump. "Yeah … me too. Actually, to be honest, I don't think I've ever been worse."

Amber cocks her head, giving her an empathetic expression. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"For me? Nah. But, I'd be glad to beat up your girlfriend … you know, for _your_ sake."

Amber laughs. "I'm a pacifist."

"And, you can't break that, just this once?"

"Afraid not," she tells her, still smiling. "Besides, I know Sunny and I have a lot of problems, but I really do care about her. We've been tight for a very long time. And, no matter what happens, we always seem to find our way back to each other."

Maggie is suddenly drawn in. "Really? How can you live like that?"

"I love her," Amber says. "I think it's really simple, actually. When you really love someone, you can put up with a lot. Especially their fear."

Maggie looks doubtful. "That's what you attribute Sunny's behavior to? Fear?"

"Well, yeah," Amber answers. "How else could you explain it? Sunny's not a bad person … she's just really afraid. She's lost a lot, and it scares the hell out of her to think that she could lose more."

"But … she's already lost you," says Maggie.

Amber smiles good-naturedly. "No, she hasn't. She's only pushed me away. She knows I'll be there whenever she's ready."

"So, you're just going to wait for her to grow up and act like an adult?"

"Mmm … I wouldn't call it _waiting_," Amber tells her. "Sunny knows too, that when she runs away from me, I make sure I don't get bored while she's gone."

"Wow. How Californian of you."

Amber laughs. "You're pretty funny, you know that? How do _you_ fit in with all this drama? Please tell me I'm not having this conversation with an innocent bystander."

"Oh, definitely _not_ innocent, by any means," replies Maggie, who offers Amber her hand. "I'm Maggie Stone; one of Bianca's friends."

Amber gladly shakes her hand, saying, "nice to meet you. Sorry it had to be in a bathroom."

"I'm just sorry we both had to go through all this. And, here I thought that tonight would be the most romantic night of my life."

"Hmm … Is there a boy waiting for you somewhere?"

"No. It's Bianca," she explains. "I told her I was in love with her, right before you arrived … She didn't take it too well."

"My goodness," Amber says. "So you and my girlfriend are after the same girl?"

"You could say that."

"Well, Maggie, I realize I don't know you very well yet, but may I say… I hope _you_ win."

Maggie smiles and sighs at the same time. "Thanks … So, what will you do now? Are you headed back to San Diego?"

"Most likely," Amber shrugs. "I see no point in hanging around here. Sunny knows where to find me … when she's ready."

"Do you have to leave right now?" Maggie asks. "I have this feeling like Bianca isn't coming home tonight, and I'm not sure it's a good idea for Sunny and I to be alone in the same house."

"No, probably not," she agrees with a laugh. "I could probably stay for a little while. I'm sure you and I can find _plenty_ to talk about."

"You can say that again."

"Come on," Amber says with a smile. "I can drive us in my van."


	22. Chapter 21

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty-One

Greenlee tries the front door to the Chandler Mansion without knocking first, and, to her surprise, it opens easily. She and Sunny enter one behind the other, still dressed for the party that ended early, and Greenlee softly calls, "Mother? Mary?"

"Maybe she got smart and left town altogether," Sunny suggests.

Greenlee turns around to answer, but is interrupted by a tap on the shoulder that sends her jumping in surprise. When she turns back around, she finds Winifred standing there in her robe, looking mortified with fear.

"Oh! Greenlee, Ma'am," she breathes out with relief, holding to her chest as if it might explode. "You're lucky I didn't grab the pepper spray on my way in here! I thought someone was trying to rob us!"

"The door was unlocked," Greenlee tells her.

"It was?" she gasps. "Holy Toledo! Mr. Chandler would _kill_ me if he knew."

"Don't worry, Winnie," Greenlee soothes. "We won't tell him … Have you seen my mother?"

"She arrived about a half hour ago. I think she's in the living room."

"Thanks so much," Greenlee tells her before walking away.

"But …" Winifred starts, knowing already that it's too late. As Sunny passes her as well, she trails off with, "… she said she didn't want to be disturbed."

They find Mary sitting on the sofa perusing through Krystal's copy of Cosmo. She stands to greet them, laying the magazine aside, on top of a pile of loose stationary.

"Greenlee!" she exclaims. "What are the two of you doing here? I thought the party was still in full swing."

"The party's _over_, Mother," she informs her. "Thanks to you."

"What?" Mary questions, feigning ignorance. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me," she warns. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Why would you ask Amber to come to Pine Valley?" Sunny asks her, folding her arms. "And, how did you find out about her in the first place?"

"I'm sorry, dear," Mary replies. "But I really don't have a clue who you're talking about."

"My _girlfriend_," Sunny stresses.

"I thought Bianca was your … _girlfriend_," says her mother, obviously still leery of her daughter's sexuality.

"No one is my girlfriend, all right? It's … complicated."

"The point is," Greenlee continues, "Amber told us that _you_ called her and asked her to come tonight. Now, why would she say that if it wasn't true? Who else would have wanted to sabotage Sunny's evening like that?"

"What about Maggie?" Sunny proposes. "You told me on the way here that she interrupted my dance to confess her feelings to Bianca."

Greenlee crinkles up her nose. "Mmm … no. This isn't Maggie's M.O. It smells much more like Mary Smythe's handiwork to me. The thing I can't figure out though is, _why?_ What would you have to gain from all this, Mother?"

"I told you, Greenlee," she says. "I didn't call her. I've never spoken to this Amber person before … I never even knew she existed until now!"

Greenlee studies her with a sly grin. "You know _something_ though. Otherwise you never would have left the party as early as you did."

"Yeah. Winnie told us you just got here a half hour ago," Sunny points out.

"Exactly," says her sister. "Which means, you probably left about the time Amber arrived."

"Well, aren't my daughters just the little detectives?" she says, rolling her eyes.

"What aren't you telling us, Mother?" questions Greenlee. "Did you have a partner in crime? _Someone_ had to have called Amber, and I'd bet Fusion that you know who did."

"Even if I did," Mary replies. "What good would it do you now? The truth is already out … And, the only person truly responsible for that is your sister."

"Don't you dare deflect!" demands Greenlee. She looks back at Sunny and adds, "I'll deal with Sunny's part in all this ... later."

Sunny sighs and shifts her weight.

"Right now I'm only interested in who made that phone call," Greenlee goes on. "Sunny's not the only person who's been effected by Amber's visit. Poor Bianca has been devastated by it."

"Oh, well, heaven forbid anyone should make _Bianca_ unhappy," Mary grumbles.

"See! That's exactly what makes me so sure that you had a hand in all of this!" says Greenlee.

"Maybe you didn't like seeing Bianca and I getting so close," Sunny suggests. "Maybe you were afraid that she would turn me against you."

"Ahh, _yes_," agrees her sister. "Because, then you would never get your greasy little palms on Sunny's trust fund!"

"This had _nothing_ to do with money!" Mary suddenly blurts out.

Greenlee's eyes open wide. "So, you admit you called her?"

"No, I certainly did not," insists Mary.

"But … you know who did?" Greenlee prompts.

"Fine. Yes, I know who did," Mary concedes. "But, it wasn't my idea! Sunny, I swear to you: she framed me! I admit that I went along with her plan, thinking that it might benefit me to get Bianca out of the way, but it was _never_ my idea. And I was _not_ the one who made that phone call … she _impersonated_ me! … so that I could take the fall, and _she_ could walk away with Bianca!"

"Wait," interrupts Greenlee. "Are you saying that _Maggie_ did this?"

"No, dear. Not Maggie," she answers. "It was _Babe_."


	23. Chapter 22

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty-Two

Babe and Bianca enter the cabin where, only six months ago, they had both given birth in the midst of a terrible storm that would change their fates forever. Babe lays the pizza she is carrying down on a table and switches a light on, revealing a room quite different than the one Bianca remembers. Structurally it is the same, but it has been cleaned and redecorated. Fashionable draperies hang from the windows, and the walls have been painted. Bianca drops her purse next to the steaming pizza box and gazes around the room with awestruck eyes.

"Wow. Babe, are you sure it's okay for us to be here? It looks like someone has moved in recently."

"They have," she confirms with a smile. "Well, not really _moved in_. But, I did buy it … For us, Bianca. So that you and I could come here with the kids someday and tell them the incredible story of how they arrived in our arms."

"Wow," she says again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "I guess I was waiting for the right time. You're not mad, are you?"

"No, Babe, of course not. It's an amazing gesture."

"Do you feel weird being here? 'Cause, we could go somewhere else."

"No," Bianca tells her. "It's perfect. I may have suffered from bad memories of that night in the past, but ... that's behind me. Now, when I see this place, it only reminds me of Miranda's smiling face … and of you, Babe. You were so brave that night."

"Not brave enough."

"Stop that," Bianca pleads. "We've been through that already, a million times. I've forgiven you; why can't you forgive yourself?"

"I will _never_ forgive myself for what I did to you … and to Miranda."

"You made Miranda's life possible," Bianca reminds her. "Besides, you were only thinking of your husband …"

"I don't want to talk about J.R.," Babe tells her with a serious expression. "As far as I'm concerned, he can rot in that cell he's in."

"Babe, you don't mean that."

"Like hell I don't."

Bianca cocks her head and gives her friend a concerned look.

"Look, Bianca," she goes on. "I'm no angel. I admit my wrongs, and I try my best to correct them. But, not everyone's sins get forgiven with me … especially J.R.'s."

"But, he's the father of your child."

"Yeah, and you should know exactly how little _that_ means."

Bianca bites down on her bottom lip and looks down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Babe apologizes. "I didn't mean to bring that up. Can we just … stop talking about J.R.?"

She tries her best to shrug off the bad vibe that's been created, putting her smile back into place and crossing the room to open the refrigerator. "I've been keeping the fridge stocked with beer. The only time I get a chance to have one anymore is when I'm away from Lil' A. Would you like one?"

"Sure. But, Babe, I'm really concerned about you and your husband right now …"

"_Ex-husband_," she corrects, twisting the cap off a beer and handing it over to Bianca. "We're in the middle of getting a divorce."

"Oh … Babe."

"Bianca, really, there's no need for your concern. J.R. and I are _over_. And, it's for the best, I promise you. Now, we came here for _you_, remember? What am I always telling you about worrying about everyone else but yourself?"

"I know, I know," she replies with a tired smile. "I'm sorry. I guess bad habits die hard."

Babe twists the cap off her own beer and takes a swig. "Sit down, Bianca," she offers, gesturing towards a bed behind them. "Tell me what happened at the party."

Bianca plops down as suggested and sighs. "It was insane," she says with a laugh.

"It's okay," Babe says. She sits down beside her, tucking one bare foot under her hip, and places a hand on Bianca's arm reassuringly. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, it all started when Maggie pulled me off the dance floor," she begins. "We went out on the mezzanine where we could be alone, and I thought she was going to confess to a murder or something, the way she was acting! Turns out, I couldn't have been more wrong. I mean, it totally took me by surprise … I didn't know what to say … or, how to act…"

"Whoa, Bianca, slow down," says Babe. "You're losing me here. What did Maggie say?"

"That she's in love with me," she tells her. "And has been … for _months_!"

"Oh, my God!" Babe breathes, faking shock.

"I know! Can you believe that? My Maggie? Steadfast, loyal, _best friends till the end_ Maggie? How could this happen? It makes me crazy thinking about it. I mean, on the one hand, I could never be angry with Maggie for long. Especially for this … for_ loving_ me? How can I be mad at her for that?"

"And, on the other hand?"

"On the other hand," she continues. "She did hide it from me for all this time … I can't imagine how that must have been for her … I could never keep something like that all bottled up inside."

"It doesn't sound like you're all that angry," Babe points out.

"She's my best friend, Babe. How _should_ I feel?"

"Shocked, of course," she replies. "But, the real question is, do you still have feelings for her? I know you told me once that you used to."

"I can't think about that right now," she says, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm not finished. _Sunny_ failed to mention something rather important to me as well."

"Really? What?"

"She has a girlfriend back in San Diego!"

Babe gasps.

"Yeah! She showed up at the party tonight to surprise Sunny … only, Sunny was a little more surprised than I think she'd counted on."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. You must be so _confused_ right now."

"Confused doesn't even begin to cover it," she says after taking a long drink from her bottle. "I managed to go for a long time without any women problems at all, and now they're all around me!"

Babe laughs, causing Bianca to narrow her eyebrows disapprovingly. "I'm sorry," Babe says, still laughing. "But, you have to admit, it's better than what you're _used_ to dealing with, right? I mean, things could be worse than having too many girls after you. I wish I had that problem."

"Only with guys, right?" laughs Bianca.

"What difference does it make?" she shrugs with a grin. "As long as you're happy, who cares who it's with?"

"I care," Bianca tells her. "I could never be with someone unless I were in love with them."

"Yeah, but … what does that _mean_?" Babe asks. "Love is only a feeling, Bianca. And feelings come in all different shapes and sizes. You can be with someone for only an instant, and love them for an eternity … Or, you can stay with someone for an eternity, but only love them for an instant. I've seen both."

"Wow. Did you just make that up? That was kind of deep."

"Well," shrugs Babe. "I'm not exactly as dumb as I let on."

Bianca laughs a little, and then says, after a pause, "What about _having it all_? Do you think that's even possible?"

Babe lays a hand on Bianca's leg and smiles. "For us, I hope. If anyone deserves to be happy, sweetheart, it's you."

Bianca returns the smile, apparently unconcerned about Babe's hand on her thigh, or the soothing feel of her thumb as she gently rubs it against Bianca's skin in tiny circles. "You deserve to be happy too, Babe," she tells her. "I know J.R. didn't treat you right, but you should never give up on finding love."

"Oh, don't you worry about me," Babe says. "You should know by now that I _never_ give up … on anything."

"Good," replies Bianca. "Then we won't give up together."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You know," Bianca says after a pause. "It's getting kind of cold in here. Do you think we could maybe start a fire?"

"Sure. There's some wood out back," Babe answers. "Just let me change out of this dress first … Wouldn't want to ruin it now, even if I'll probably never wear it again."

Babe hops up off the bed and moves to a dresser beside it to retrieve a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, which she tosses beside Bianca.

"I can help," offers Bianca. "I don't care if I ruin my dress."

"Nonsense," Babe says, turning her back to her. "Can you unzip me, please?"

Bianca reaches up to pull Babe's zipper down, pausing just a moment to subconsciously gaze upon her friend's backside. Once unzipped, Babe shimmies out of the dress and throws it on the table next to the still unopened pizza box. When she turns back around, Bianca is staring at her with wide eyes and a dazed smile.

"Well, don't feel like you need to be modest or anything," Bianca jokes.

"Oh, Honey," Babe says with a laugh, slipping into her shorts. "I watched you give birth, remember? We have nothing to hide from one another."

"Have you got anymore t-shirts in there?" Bianca asks. "I'm kind of ashamed to say this, being a Kane woman and all, but I despise wearing dresses. They make me itchy."

Babe laughs and finishes pulling her t-shirt on. "Help yourself," she says, nodding towards the dresser. "I'll be right back with the wood, and then we can finally get started on that pizza."

She turns to exit out the back door, but hears Bianca say, "Babe…", and stops to listen.

"I just want to thank you," Bianca continues once she's turned back around. "Not everyone would ditch a party to baby-sit their friend. I really appreciate this."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me, Bianca," she says with a sweet smile. "It's my pleasure to spend time with you … any time at all."

She gives her a wink before turning the knob and disappearing outside.


	24. Chapter 23

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty-Three

"Well, here we are," Maggie says to Amber after switching on a light in Bianca's living room. She hangs her keys up on a hook by the door and drops her purse on an end table. "Home sweet home," she sighs.

"It doesn't look like anyone else is here," Amber says. "Do you suppose Sunny will come home at all tonight?"

Maggie shrugs. "I don't suppose _anything_ when it comes to Sunny."

"You really haven't gotten along with her, huh?"

"I don't trust her," she replies.

Amber raises an eyebrow. "With Bianca? Or, in general?"

"Does it make a difference?" asks Maggie. "Bianca is my _in general_."

"I understand," says Amber. "Look, we don't even have to talk about Sunny if you don't want to."

"It doesn't matter to me. Right now, Sunny's the least of my problems ... I can't help feeling like I've dug my own grave this time ... Hey, you want something to drink? Bianca doesn't keep any alcohol in the house, but I think there's a couple of cans of Coke in the fridge. And I _know_ we have hot tea."

"Sure," replies Amber. "I could go for some hot tea right now."

"Follow me," Maggie tells her.

Amber accompanies her into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table while Maggie looks through cabinets for tea bags. "I know she has like a thousand different kinds of tea ... now, if only I could find one," Maggie says.

Amber lays her handbag down on the table and digs inside of it, producing a plastic baggie full of Marijuana buds and a small glass pipe. She empties out the contents of the baggie in front of her and begins to methodically pinch pieces of the buds apart into smaller pieces. Maggie turns around with a proud smile, having finally located a box of tea bags. But the smile disappears into thin air as soon as her eyes land on the kitchen table. Her expression goes blank.

"Amber ..." she starts with caution. "What are you doing?"

Amber looks up from her handiwork and regards Maggie with a look of apprehension. "Oh, I'm sorry. Should I not smoke in the house?"

"Something tells me that's _not_ tobacco," says Maggie.

"No, of course not," Amber agrees with a laugh. "I would never touch cigarettes. I've been after Sunny for _years_ to quit."

"But, you'll smoke _that_?"

"Haven't you ever smoked pot?" asks Amber with a grin, returning to her picking and sorting on the table.

"Well, no," answers Maggie, sitting the box of tea bags on the counter so that she can fill the kettle with water. "My sister ... she used to. But, I always figured I should do the exact opposite of whatever _Frankie_ did, so..."

"... so, you've been a goody-goody your whole life," Amber finishes for her.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," protests Maggie, turning the burner on under the kettle. "I've done some crazy things."

"Like falling in love with your best friend?"

Maggie takes a seat across from her and says, "That's definitely on the top of the list."

"So, why stop there?" tempts Amber. "Come on, Maggie. Let loose for one night. You deserve it, don't you?"

"Are you _peer pressuring_ me?"

Amber laughs. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'm only trying to be polite. Feel free to _just say no_. That way, there will be more for me."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it ... just this once."

Amber finishes packing the bud into the pipe and offers it to Maggie. "Thatta' girl," she says proudly. "Light this end, and inhale from the other."


	25. Chapter 24

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty-Four

"Oh, please!" Greenlee scoffs. "You can't be serious! You expect me to believe that Babe Chandler arranged this meltdown?"

"Believe it or not," Mary says, folding her arms. "I'm telling you the truth."

"What possible reason would Babe have to pull a stunt like this?" Greenlee questions.

"She loves Bianca," Sunny chimes in. "She would never do anything to hurt her."

"Ahh, yes, she certainly does _love_ Bianca," Mary agrees with a knowing smile. "A little too much, you might say."

"What are you getting at?" prods Greenlee.

Mary turns around and reaches for the loose stationary laying under Krystal's copy of Cosmo. She offers the pages to Greenlee, saying, "maybe this will clear some things up for you."

After a long pause, Greenlee yanks the papers from her mother's hand and studies them over with a critical eye.

"I found it in Babe's bureau," Mary explains. "Even I was shocked to read it, and I already have a low opinion of Mrs. Chandler."

"You were spying on Babe?" Sunny asks.

"With good reason, dear," she says, taking a seat on the sofa. "After all, _she_ was the one who came to _me_ ... I had to know why."

"You are _exactly_ what everyone says you are," Sunny scolds, "a snake in the grass!"

"Hold on, sis," warns Greenlee, still glued to the words on the page in front of her. "For once, we may have to thank the _snake_ for her evil ways."

"What? Why?"

Greenlee hands the papers over to Sunny, keeping an eagle eye on her mother as she does so. "Read this," she tells her sister.

And, as Sunny begins to read, Greenlee says to Mary, "She must have been writing this the day I came over to ask you about Sunny. She told me it was for J.R., and I totally bought it ... Well, I did pick up on a little something, when she said Bianca was amazing, but ..."

"This is a love letter!" Sunny suddenly exclaims. "To _Bianca_!"

Greenlee smiles and shakes her head in disbelief. "Wow, I knew Babe got around with men ... but, _Bianca_? She doesn't seriously think she's going to get away with this, does she? Bianca will flip when she finds out Babe was behind this!"

"Bianca is a big girl," Sunny says, throwing the pages of the letter on the sofa next to Mary. "When she finds out, she'll do whatever she damn well pleases."

"Wait ..." says her sister. "You mean, you're not going to _do anything_ about this?"

"Do what, Greenlee?" asks Sunny. "Beat Babe off with a stick and chain Bianca to a bed? Come on, man. I'm not _that_ desperate. If Bianca falls into this tramp's net, then she deserves to be there. There's nothing I can do to stop it."

"But, Sunny ..." starts Greenlee.

"Forget it!" Sunny snaps. "Look, I'm going to find a bar somewhere and drink until it closes. You wanna' come?"

"No, and I'd rather you not either," says Greenlee.

Sunny folds her arms and raises an eyebrow. "I'm a big girl too, Greenlee," she tells her. "And you can't stop me from doing what I need to do either ... I'm sorry ... But, I've got to be alone ... for _a while_."

She turns to leave, and Greenlee steps forward, calling, "Sunny, please ...", but it falls on deaf ears. Sunny disappears into the foyay and slams the front door shut behind her.

Mary stands and makes a move to pass Greenlee. "Well, I'm certainly glad we got all that cleared up, dear," she says. "All this excitement has just exhausted me."

Greenlee swings around and pushes her mother back onto the sofa. "Not so fast, Mother," she growls. "I'm not done with _you_ yet."


	26. Chapter 25

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty-Five

Babe and Bianca sit on the floor of the cabin in front of a warm fire finishing off another round of beer. Five empty bottles sit next to Bianca and only two sit next to Babe. The empty pizza box was thrown into the fire an hour earlier and is nothing but ashes now. Bianca has changed into a t-shirt and sits with her knees inside of it like a little girl. Babe is sprawled out on a bear skin rug, her back supported by an antique sofa.

"I'm really glad you brought me here," Bianca says. "I never get to just ... relax."

"You should do that more often, Binks," Babe replies. "Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Oh, yes!" Bianca whole-heartedly agrees. "Only, next time, can we have something other than beer? It makes me have to pee every ten seconds!"

They both laugh, and Bianca ends up falling over. She struggles to get back up, only to fall again and with even more laughter. Babe helps her settle into a more comfortable position, gently cradling her head in her lap. And, after her drunken laugher subsides, Bianca relaxes there and allows Babe to run her fingers through her hair. The feeling causes her to release a happy sigh.

"Oh, Babe," she says. "What am I going to do about Maggie?"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her," she answers. "I can't even imagine my life without her."

"But... do you _love_ her? Do you love her the way she loves you?"

"I don't know. How can you tell when you're in love with someone?"

"That's easy," says Babe. "You can tell because, whenever you're around them, you feel all lit up inside, just like a Christmas tree. And, when you're not around them, you spend every second wishing you were."

"Have you ever felt like that?"

"Uh, huh."

"With J.R.?"

"No ... With J.R. I just always felt _safe_, if you can believe that. When I'm around the person I love, I _never_ feel safe. I feel like I could do something really stupid at any moment and blow the whole thing."

"That doesn't sound like a very good feeling to have," comments Bianca.

"Mmm ... I don't know. There's always a chance I could do something stupid and have it pay off. It's kind of exciting actually, having that risk always there."

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone," says Bianca. "Then again, I didn't know you were getting a divorce either."

"I'm not really _seeing_ them in the way you mean. It's more like a _loving-from-afar_ kind of thing."

"Really? Wanna tell me who the lucky guy is?"

Babe sucks in her bottom lip and looks up at the ceiling for a moment. "I ... can't," she finally says. "I wanted to ... I was going to. But, I just _can't_, Bianca."

Bianca leans over on an elbow and props herself up with considerable effort to look her friend in the eye. "You can't tell me who you've got a crush on?"

"It's a lot more than a crush," Babe confesses.

Bianca attemtps to sit up farther and has to stop and grab her spinning head. Babe reaches out and steadies her with both hands. "Careful there," she says. "You okay, Bianca?"

"I'm fine," she says. "It's just ... Is the room spinning for you?"

"Maybe you should lie back down."

"No, I'm okay," Bianca insists. "Just ... don't drop me."

"I won't," Babe promises.

"Why can't you tell me who the guy is?" she continues. "I always tell you everything."

"I know, sweetheart," Babe says. "And I want to tell you, I really do ..."

"So ... what's stopping you? We're all alone here. No one is eas... eas..."

"_Eavesdropping_?" Babe helps.

"Right! No one is easedropping. Come on, Babe. Tell me."

"But, Bianca, you're _really_ toasted."

"So, maybe I won't remember in the morning. So what? You can tell me again when I sober up."

"Why don't we just wait until then?"

"No!" Bianca pleads. "Please, please, please tell me. I'm not going to shut up until you do."

"Bianca ..."

"I'm serious. I'll even make up a song! _Please, Babe, please tell Bianca. Please, Babe, please tell Bianca_," she starts to sing.

Babe laughs. "Okay! But ... I think I'm about to do that something stupid I was talking about earlier."

"Huh?"

Babe moves her hands up to cradle Bianca's head and takes her breath away with an unexpected kiss. When they part, Babe looks into Bianca's eyes. They are wild with a mixture of surprise and a raw hunger that even Babe did not anticipate. Taken away with the passion that lies there, she pulls Bianca in for yet another kiss, this time traveling down from her lips to her neck. Bianca arches her head back and releases a moan that only intensifies Babe's efforts.

But, just as she is about to rip the t-shirt right off of Biana's chest, Bianca, in her drunken stupor, mistakingly breathes out, "Oh, Maggie..."

"Bianca," Babe says, panting for air. "I'm not ..."

"Shh ..." Bianca orders, pulling her back again. "Don't stop ... _please_."

And, Babe does as requested ...


	27. Chapter 26

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty-Six

"Greenlee, what else do you want me to say?" Mary asks, after having been shoved back into her seat. "I've told you the truth. I would think you'd be satisfied."

"You've told me half-truths," Greenlee claims. "So, Babe came up with the idea of ruining things between Bianca and Sunny ... _so what_, Mother? You still went along with it; you still didn't warn your own flesh and blood that she was walking into a trap tonight!"

Mary sighs heavily. "I told you, Greenlee. I thought it would help me get closer to my daughter if Bianca were out of the way. She can't stand me, and would most certainly have turned Sunny against me."

"Bull!" exclaims Greenlee. "No one tells Sunny what to do ... or, haven't you noticed that yet?"

"I am starting to realize that, dear."

Greenlee points an accusing finger at her mother. "You want that money!"

"_Greenlee_ ..."

"Admit it, Mother. You can _taste_ it. You wanted nothing to do with Sunny until Grandfather handed her that check, and now you're like one of Pavlov's dogs!"

"Pavlov's dogs ... Greenlee, _really_. Where in the world do you come up with these things?"

"You do realize that Sunny herself can't touch that money for three more years, don't you? Or maybe you're just hoping that, if you get closer to her, you might just get closer to Grandfather and me? After all, we are the ones with the _real_ cash, right?"

"I really think that all this detective work has gone to your head," Mary tells her. "And, why must you always think the worst of me?"

"Prove me wrong, just once, and maybe I won't next time."

"What is this _really_ about, Greenlee? Are you still holding a grudge against me because I kept you from Jackson for so long?"

"Forget DAD," says Greenlee. "What about my SISTER? Are there any other lost relatives I should know about?"

"I'm sorry about Sunny. I really am. But, I thought I was doing what was right for her. I thought I was giving her a better life ... Would you have preferred her grow up with Roger as her father? The man you claim didn't give you any love?"

"That's different," she insists. "Roger wasn't even my real father. Maybe he would have treated Sunny differently. Maybe he would have seen _himself_ in her."

"That's exactly the reason I gave her up. I was afraid there would be _too much_ of Roger in her."

"What?" Greenlee exclaims. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! You gave away your daughter because she _was_ your husband's child? Doesn't this kind of story usually work in reverse?"

"Greenlee, please try and understand. When I found out I was pregnant with your sister, Roger and I weren't even on _speaking_ terms. He was on a permanent vacation in Rio, doing God only knows what, and you were spending the summer in Europe with your Grandparents ... not exactly the kind of environment to bring a new baby into."

"If you and Roger weren't even on speaking terms, then how exactly did you _get_ pregnant?"

"Alcohol, dear," she says simply. "That, and a vicious fight over his latest mistress. We usually ended up having sex after a fight ... and _not_ to make up either."

"Oh, I _so_ did not need all that information," Greenlee says, looking a little quesy.

"You asked," her mother points out.

"So, you seriously were trying to protect her ... from _our_ dysfunctional family?"

"Yes, of course," she says. "What other reason would I have?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple. Like the fact that a new baby would have cramped your lifestyle even more ... I know I already was. Wasn't that the reason you sent me to Europe that summer?"

"Absolutely not," she replies with vehemence. "I was only trying to spare you the grief of seeing Roger and I fight night after night."

"Wait ... You just got done saying that Roger was in Rio, and we both know now that you were in San Diego giving birth to my sister! You weren't trying to spare me any grief! You were making sure I was _out of the way_!"

"Greenlee, no," Mary starts, standing and reaching for her daughter's hand.

Greenlee takes steps backwards and pulls her hand out of reach. "Give me a break, Mother! You think I'm going to believe _anything_ you say now? You can't even go five minutes without lying through your teeth!"

With that said, Greenlee shoulders her purse and turns on her heels to leave. Mary follows her into the foray, and finally catches up with her just as she's opening the front door. She grabs Greenlee's arm in an attempt to stop her, saying, "Greenlee, where are you going? It's almost the middle of the night ... Can't you stay and talk this out with me?"

"Save it for someone who cares," she snaps back, yanking her arm away. "I'm going to find my sister before she does something really stupid. And, if anything happens to her, I promise you, I'm going to hold _you_ responsible!"


	28. Chapter 27

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty-Seven

Amber and Maggie sit in Bianca's living room together on the sofa with their cups of hot tea watching the movie SCREAM. They have each changed into pajamas, though Amber's cling to her a little because she had to wear Bianca's. As Drew Barrymore runs across the screen with panic in her eyes, Amber bites at her fingernails, her eyes glued to the television.

"I was really pissed off when I went to see this at the theater for the first time," Amber says at the commercial break, pressing the mute button on the remote. "I almost walked out when they killed Barrymore. I mean, what a waste!"

"Yeah, I guess," Maggie agrees without really listening.

Amber notes the distant sound of her voice and leans forward. "Maggie, are you okay?" she asks. "You seem pretty far away."

"What?" replies Maggie, snapping out of her stupor enough to turn her head. "I'm fine. I'm just ... worried about Bianca."

"I'm sure she's all right," Amber consoles. "Give her some time to process everything. She'll come around."

"Yeah, but .... come around to who? Me? Or Sunny?"

"She didn't _leave_ with Sunny."

Maggie turns the rest of her body around as well, sitting indian-style to face her. "Well, she didn't leave with me either. And, she's not picking up her cell. I know she's upset, but ... this isn't like her. She has to know I'm worried."

"Maybe she _wants_ you to worry," Amber considers with a grin. "You know, keep you on your toes."

"That's not like her either," Maggie tells her. "I mean, I don't even know where she is. She and Miranda could be half way to Poland by now."

"Poland?"

"Long story."

"You've told me a lot about Bianca tonight," Amber says. "But, you still haven't said how you fell in love with her."

"That's because I'm still not sure ... exactly."

"What? Get out! How can you _not_ know?"

"It's all very complicated," Maggie says. "Bianca is the first and only girl I've ever had any feelings for. Before her, it was always guys."

"So you came around a little later than most ... So what? We're still happy to have you join the team."

"That's just it, though. I'm not sure I'm a part of your _team_. I fell in love with a person, that's all I know. If Bianca were a guy, I think I'd feel the same way about her, or him. I _know_ I would."

"Wow. I can't say that I've ever felt that strongly about a girl before," says Amber. "Maggie, Bianca is a fool if she walks away from you ... especially if it's for Sunny. As much as I love her, she's still a heartbreaker. There's no mistaking that."

"I wish you'd tell Bianca that."

"Maybe I will," Amber says. "In the meantime though, maybe I could help you figure something else out."

"Yeah? How?"

Leaning in, Amber plants a careful kiss on her without hesitation. She then leans back again and regards a dumbstruck Maggie with a bemused smile. "How was that for you?" she asks.

"Wha ... What?" stutters Maggie. "I don't get it. How's that supposed to help me?"

"Come on. Don't think about it too much, just give me your honest reaction."

"Umm ... try _floored_."

"Okay, so I surprised you. It wouldn't have worked otherwise. I just want to know if you felt anything ... besides surprise."

"Oh, I get it," she finally says. "You're trying to figure out if I'm gay or not."

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, it doesn't make a difference to me," she says. "Look, you really want to know what I was feeling when you kissed me just now? I felt bad ... because you're _not her_. I even felt guilty ... because my heart already _belongs to her_. And it doesn't want to share ... I'm sorry if that's not the reaction you were looking for."

"No," Amber says reassuringly. "It's a perfect reaction. You're absolutely right, it doesn't make a difference if you know the specifics of your sexuality. Love is much more important. But, listen: You should really say those things to Bianca ... about your heart belonging to her and all that. Give her a second chance to realize what your offering her. I really think you still have a chance."

"Really? I don't know ..."

"Maggie, _I don't knows_ will get you nowhere. You've got to have confidence! You've got to approach Bianca as if she's already yours. Make her believe that you are the only one for her."

"What are you? Some kind of _life coach_?"

Amber laughs. "If that helps you."

"Man!" Maggie exclaims, standing up out of frustration. "I just wish she were here right now! Where the hell could she be? It's 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"I bet I know where Sunny is," Amber says with a huff. "Sitting in a bar somewhere, getting wasted, feeling sorry for herself, and waiting for the next hot thing to walk through the doors."


	29. Chapter 28

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty-Eight

Sunny sits in a bar on the outskirts of town getting wasted and feeling sorry for herself, but not necessarily waiting for the next hot thing to walk through the doors. In fact, she's not even facing the door. She sits at the bar staring down into a bowl of peanut shells with a whiskey in her hand. She's still wearing her party dress, but her hair and make-up have started to deteriorate. Mascara runs down her cheeks and locks of her hair have fallen out of their bobby-pins, framing her face like that of a neglected doll's.

When the next hot thing _does_ walk into the bar, she must approach Sunny to get her attention. Simone Torres takes the stool next to her and grabs the last peanut in the bowl. Sunny follows the hand up to the face and blinks in an attempt to focus her eyes.

"Well, hello there," says Simone with her usual purr. "I never would have expected to find _you_ here. It must be my lucky day."

"Do I know you?" asks Sunny.

"Unfortunately not," Simone replies. "But, I was at your party tonight. I'm one of Greenlee's business partners ... and closest friends. Maybe she's mentioned me. Simone Torres?"

Sunny shakes her head.

"Oh. Well, you know me now, right? So ... what _are_ you doing here? I thought you'd be with Bianca right now."

Sunny downs her whiskey in one gulp and slams the glass down. "Bianca dumped me."

"Really?" says Simone, sliding her stool closer. "That's a shame ... For her, I mean. She must be a complete idiot."

"I'm the idiot," huffs Sunny, clumsily lighting a cigarette. "For thinking anyone would love me without conditions."

"Oh, please, tell me about it," Simone says. "Everybody's got all these romantic notions about love ... like it's going to be some kind of fairy-tale or something."

"Yeah ... and there's always all these _rules_, you know?"

"I know. I _hate_ rules!"

"Me too. F*k the rules!"

"Yeah ..." Simone agrees, her voice becoming throatier. "Hey, where are you crashing tonight? You're not going back to Bianca's, are you?"

"No way, man. Not tonight."

"Well, I see no reason why you should spend the night in some cheap motel just because Bianca has a stick up her ..."

"Don't dis Bianca, okay?" interrupts Sunny. "I still think she's pretty cool ... we're just ... different, you know?"

"You've still got a thing for her?"

Sunny pauses while searching her feelings, and then sighs. "The thing is ... Bianca is ready for some kind of miracle love ... The kind that never fades and stays constant ... _forever_. And, if I were ready for _forever_ too, then ... yeah, Bianca would totally be the one."

"But ... you're not ready?"

"No. Not even close," Sunny replies. "Sometimes I almost wish I were ... especially now ... But, I know I would just f*k it up somehow."

"Well, are you ready for something a little more temporary?" asks Simone with a sly smile. "Because ... _temporary_ is my middle name."

"Really? What exactly are you offering ... uh ..."

"Simone," she reminds her.

"Right. Sorry, Simone," says Sunny. "I'm not very good with names when I've been drinking."

"That's okay. I'm sure I'll have you remembering it by morning," she says.

Sunny grins and raises an eyebrow. "You think I should come home with you tonight?"

"Why not? I don't bite ... Well, unless you want me to."

"You got a car? I walked here."

"Sure," answers Simone. "Is that a _yes_?"

"If you're sure Greenlee won't be angry at us," Sunny points out. "After all, you said you were one of her closest friends."

"Please," Simone moans, waving it off. "We're not _that_ close."

"Okay," agrees Sunny. "I'm in."

"Great," says Simone, placing a hand above Sunny's knee. "Let's get out of here, hmm?"


	30. Chapter 29

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Twenty-Nine

Sunlight pouring in from an open window stirs Bianca as it hits her eyelids. She turns away from it at first, squeezing her eyes tighter in an effort to avoid waking up. But the squeezing ignites her dormant hangover, and she bolts upright in bed, grabbing her head with a moan. When she finally squints her eyes open, she sees Babe sitting at the bar of the kitchenette sipping a cup of coffee. Bianca gives her a weary smile when their eyes meet, but Babe only gives her a look of concern in return. She sits down the coffee mug and stands, but is obviously reluctant to come any closer to the bed where Bianca lays.

"You all right, sweetheart?" Babe asks.

"I've been better," admits Bianca. "I must have had too many beers last night. My head is THROBBING."

"I'm sorry about that. I should've cut you off earlier. It's just ... you're such a _lightweight_."

"Yeah, well, that's my own fault," says Bianca. "I usually know when to stop ... I guess last night, I just didn't want to."

"Listen, Bianca," Babe starts softly. "About last night ..."

As she speaks, Bianca peers under the sheet that covers her and immediately gasps, cutting Babe short. She pulls the sheet up to her neck and stares at her friend with wide eyes.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You, um ... threw them over there on the floor last night," answers Babe, pointing to the T-shirt and underwear crumpled up next to the rug.

"I did _what_?"

Babe's face falls. When she speaks next, her voice cracks with disappointment. "You ... don't remember?"

"Remember _what_?" stresses Bianca. "The last thing I remember is sitting in front of the fire laughing so hard I thought I would pee my pants."

"That's all you remember? Are you sure?"

"I don't know ... I'm still a little groggy," she admits. "How did I get into bed?"

"With me," Babe says, stepping a little closer.

"Huh?"

"You came to bed ... with _me_," she explains.

"I came to bed with you _naked_?" asks Bianca with a nervous laugh.

"Look, Bianca, this isn't how I wanted this to be," she says.

"How you wanted _what_ to be? Babe, I don't understand what happened. _What are you saying happened here?_"

"I let things get out of control. This is totally all my fault."

"_What_ got out of control?"

"Oh, Bianca ... you have such tunnel vision," she sighs. "My feelings ... for _you_."

"Whoa," Bianca breathes out in shock. "Are you serious? Please, tell me you're just punking me."

"Right now, I kind of wish I could. But, I've been dishonest enough already. I'm not going to lie about this."

"But ... I can't remember _anything_," Bianca tells her.

"I know," Babe says, her voice cracking again. "That's what makes this so much harder."

"How did it happen?" Bianca questions. "Please, Babe. I want to know."

Babe sighs and sits down at the end of the bed.

"I brought you here on purpose," she begins. "I wanted to tell you that I'd fallen in love with you ... only, I almost didn't. When I realized how drunk you were, I almost decided to back off. I didn't want to have to tell you twice if you forgot about it the next morning ... guess I should've trusted my instincts, huh?"

"But ... you did tell me?" Bianca asks. "And, I responded my jumping into bed with you? Oh, my God, Babe ... I'm _so_ sorry."

"Sorry?" asks Babe with a smile. "Bianca, if anyone should be sorry, it's me. I didn't exactly tell you in words. I kissed you when you totally weren't expecting it."

"Okay ... but, I still kissed you back, right? I'm assuming I was at least CONSCIOUS during ... everything."

"_Of course_, but ... there is this one _tiny_ thing I'm not so sure about."

"What?"

"I think you may have thought I was Maggie," she admits.

"_What_?"

"You called her name," she says, looking Bianca in the eye. "Not mine."

"I did?" Bianca asks. "And you still ... did what you did?"

"Now you see why I'm so sorry, Bianca. I feel _horrible_ about this."

"But, why, Babe? Why would you still go through with it, knowing that I thought you were someone else?"

"I don't know," she says, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I wasn't thinking, Bianca. I just got caught up in the way you were looking at me and ... God, I'm so, so sorry. I was just being selfish. I thought it would be worth it to experience making love to you, even if it wasn't me you were making love to."

"Oh, Babe ..."

"I've been an idiot, Bianca," Babe says with a sigh. "It's obvious that you're in love with Maggie. And, I already know that she's in love with you. I just hope you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. And, I certainly never meant for you to _not remember_ making love to me."

"Babe, there's nothing to forgive," says Bianca. "I'm the one who drank myself into a blackout. And, I'm the one who hasn't been honest with myself when it comes to Maggie. I'm just as much to blame here as you are."

"But ... if you do remember ... later ... will it change things? And, now that you know how I feel about you ... will it change our friendship?"

"Never," Bianca promises. She leans forward to take Babe's hand, but stops short when the sheet starts to drop. She grabs it just in time and pulls it back up to her throat. "Well, it may change _some_ things ... but not our friendship. I'm not going to fault someone for loving me a little more ... or a lot more."

"You fought with Maggie last night over the same thing," she reminds her.

"It scared me when Maggie told me she was in love with me," Bianca explains. "Because, truth be known, my feelings for Maggie are so strong, they're dangerous. If she and I were to start down that path and _not make it_ ... well, I should really be saying these things to Maggie. She was brave enough to tell me the truth. I should be brave enough to return the favor."

"You know, I kind of thought this would happen all along," confesses Babe. "I've seen you sometimes with her ... when you think no one is watching. You can see it in your eyes sometimes. The love you have for her just can't be pushed down ... And _still_, I took the risk. What a moron, huh?"

"No. Definitely not," says Bianca. "You're just ... a little bit more _brave_ than the rest of us. And, I love you for it."

"You're not even a little angry with me?" questions Babe. "I mean, most people would think I took advantage of you."

"Please," laughs Bianca. "Like Babe Chandler would ever have to stoop so low."

"Don't make jokes, Bianca. I'm serious."

"So am I," she says with a smile. "Look, Babe, I can think of much worse things than making love to you. It's not as if I'm not attracted to you, you know?"

"Really?"

"Come on," she says, raising an eyebrow. "Have you checked a mirror lately? You're a knock-out ... admit it. I mean, it's true that I wouldn't have done this under normal, sober circumstances. But, given the fact that I was toasted, I can see how it could happen ... Relax, okay? It was a mistake, for both of us, that's _all_. Let's leave it at that."

"But, if you do remember ..."

"If I remember, then I'm sure I'll have some pleasant memories to look back on ... except for the calling you Maggie part. I am _so_ sorry about that."

"I already told you, you don't owe me any apologies."

"And neither do you, okay?" Bianca tells her. "Now, please don't hate me, but I'd really like you to give me my clothes. I have to go home and talk to Maggie. Please understand."

Babe smiles reassuringly. "I'll drive you myself."


	31. Chapter 30

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Thirty

Greenlee sits on a bench in the park, looking tired and frustrated. She looked for her sister all night, in every seedy bar she could think of, and still came up empty handed. Now the sun has risen, casting a golden glow on everything, including her glum face. But she refuses to go home and give up the search. In her mind, the worst may have already happened ... Sunny could have taken off, never to return again.

She is in the middle of returning to this awful thought when Mia Sanders turns a corner in her morning jog and spots Greenlee moping. She approaches the bench and begins a couple of stretches. "Greenlee, what are you doing here?" she asks, trying to catch her breath. "And, why are you still dressed from last night?"

"I've been looking for my sister," she sighs. "I don't suppose you've seen her?"

"Nope. Sorry. Not since last night," Mia informs. "When did she go missing?"

"Late last night. She said she was going drinking, but I've checked all the bars. Some people remembered seeing her, but that's all I got. No Sunny."

Mia gives a little laugh. "You know, it's funny ... If you had a brother who disappeared in a bar, I'd say check Simone's place, but ..."

"Simone ..." Greenlee repeats thoughtfully. "Oh my God! Mia, you could actually be on to something there."

"What? You can't be serious. Simone isn't ..."

"You sure about that?" asks Greenlee. "I seem to remember you and Simone making certain comments about how Bianca and my sister looked at the party."

"Yeah, but ... we were drinking," Mia tries to explain.

"I believe the term Simone used was _total knock-out_," Greenlee goes on, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asks, taking a seat on the bench. "I'm sorry. I don't remember that particular part."

"Well, she said it," Greenlee insists. "And, she was referring to Sunny!"

"Still, that doesn't prove that she picked Sunny up in some bar," Mia points out.

"Maybe, but that's not all, Mia," says Greenlee. "As soon as you said Simone's name, I got the weirdest feeling all of a sudden ..."

"It's called _paranoia_," Mia tells her.

"No, it's more than that. Mia, what would you say if I told you that I thought I shared some kind of _connection_ with my sister?"

"Connection? What kind of _connection_?"

"I'm not sure," she admits. "But, I'm starting to recognize certain signs. I get woozy first, then I get butterflies in my stomach ... It always happens when something bad is about to happen to Sunny."

"Greenlee, are you sure you aren't just imagining things?" asks Mia gently. "I mean, you just met your sister for the first time a couple of weeks ago. Maybe you're just feeling a little overprotective."

"Me? Protect Sunny?" Greenlee laughs. "Believe me, Mia, Sunny can take care of herself."

"Then, why does it seem like you're running to her side every time you're afraid she'll get hurt?"

"That's not the point. Look, you can believe me or not, but I'm telling you: I knew she was with Simone as soon as you brought her up. I don't know how, but I _did_."

"Fine. You're a psychic, and she's with Simone," Mia concedes with an eye roll. "So what? That doesn't mean she's about to be hurt. If Simone picked her up in a bar, then she _wanted_ to get picked up. It probably wouldn't have even mattered who it was."

Greenlee gets ready to smack her, but stops herself with obvious effort. "Do_ not _... talk about my sister that way."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't know her. She's in a lot of pain."

"I said I was sorry."

Standing up, Greenlee says, "I think she's been in a lot of pain for a long time. Mia, I can see the good in her ... She's just ... stubborn. I guess she comes by _that_ naturally."

"So, you're going to Simone's?"

"I have to."

"All right. Just ... don't take this out on Simone. She's just being, you know ... _herself_."

"Don't worry about her," Greenlee tells her. "I'll make sure she learns a _valuable lesson_ from all this."

"_Greenlee_ ..."

Greenlee waves off Mia's objection and walks away without another word.

"Yeah, the overprotection thing is _so _not the issue," Mia grumbles to herself sarcastically.


	32. Chapter 31

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Thirty-One

When Bianca arrives back home, she finds Amber on the sofa watching the television on mute with Maggie fast asleep on her lap. She tries to hide her surprise, but having no good poker face, fails miserably.

Amber reacts by carefully sliding out from under Maggie, replacing her lap with a pillow without even rousing her. She makes a_ shh_ motion to Bianca and nods towards the kitchen door, inviting her to come inside. Bianca smiles graciously and follows her through the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

"It's not what it looks like, I promise you," Amber swears to Bianca.

"It's okay," she replies. "Even if it was, it's none of my business."

"Isn't it?" Amber questions, taking a seat at the table. "Bianca, you're all Maggie talked about all night. She was worried sick over you."

Bianca sits next to her and says, "I never meant to worry her. I just ... didn't know what to say to her last night. My mind was spinning like a top."

"So ... I assume it's stopped spinning then?"

"Well, in one way at least," Bianca admits. "It's spinning for _completely different_ reasons now."

"Listen, I realize this is none of my business," Amber begins. "But, I did spend a whole night listening to Maggie pour her heart out. And, I can't help but feel for the girl ..."

"I feel _awful_ about the way I reacted towards her," Bianca says with sincerity. "And I feel awful about staying out all night. Is she very angry?"

"She's not angry at all," answers Amber. "She was only worried. She's terrified she's going to lose you all together, even as a friend."

"I would never let that happen, _ever_," Bianca promises. "God, what have I done? Everything is such a mess."

"Bianca, it's okay," Amber reassures. "Just tell Maggie she's not going to lose you, that's all she wants to hear right now."

Bianca exhales a heavy sigh. "But ... that's not all I have to _say_. I made a _huge_ mistake last night."

"You mean, walking away from Maggie?"

"That was only the first mistake," she tells her. "Look, I don't really care to go into the specifics right now. But, suffice it to say, I may have ruined any chance I had with Maggie ... even before I could tell her that I _wanted_ a chance."

"I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter," says Bianca. "But, I have to be honest with Maggie _now_. I owe her at least that much."

"I agree," says a voice from behind them.

Bianca turns in her seat to see Maggie standing just inside the kitchen door. She gives her a weak smile, but her eyes tell the real story. In them, Maggie sees sorrow, regret, and exhaustion. Most of all, she sees a strange sort of relief that reminds her of the way Miranda looks at Bianca when she picks her up after being away all day. It is the look of someone who is finally home.

"What is it that you need to be honest with me about, Bianca?" Maggie asks.

When Bianca doesn't answer right away, Amber stands up from the table and says, "I think that's my cue to split."

"Don't feel like you have to leave on our account," Bianca says. "We can talk about this later ... if you want some breakfast first, or ..."

"No, it's okay, _really_," Amber replies. "I'll just go upstairs and take a quick shower. You guys should really be alone."

She gives them both a look that says, _quit delaying and fix this_, and silently leaves the room. After a moment of staring at the floor, Maggie takes the empty seat next to Bianca and breathes in deeply.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"I'm really sorry if I said anything hurtful to you last night," Bianca begins.

"Hey, I asked for it, didn't I?"

"No," says Bianca, shaking her head. "This isn't your fault. I was just surprised, that's all. Well, shocked, actually. I never in a million years expected you to ..." She trails off in mid-thought, suddenly smelling something odd. She sniffs the air with suspicion in her eyes. "What is that smell? Did you light incense in here?"

"What? No. You know I don't like incense."

"Then, what am I smelling?" she asks. Then, it seems to hit her. "Oh my gosh ... Maggie, you and Amber weren't smoking _weed_ in here ... were you?"

"Oh, that," she says. "Just a little. It made me choke and cough so bad though, I had to stop."

"Maggie!" Bianca exclaims. "You can't smoke pot in my house! What were you thinking? I have a _baby_ growing up in this house!"

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I thought that, since Miranda was gone for the evening ... But, you're right. It was a stupid thing to do. I promise you, I'll never touch the stuff again, okay?"

"Why would you try it in the first place?" she questions. "That's not like you."

"I don't know," she admits. "I was feeling pretty low at the time. I guess I thought I had nothing to lose."

"Except brain cells! Maggie, you're a _med student_! You should know ..." She trails off again, this time closing her eyes and cupping a hand to her forehead. The pain of her headache is palpable through the expression on her face.

"Binks, are you all right?" asks Maggie, leaning forward in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just ..." She starts to lie, then thinks better of it. "I've got a hangover."

"A hangover?" Maggie repeats with some amusement. "You mean, you've been out drinking all night, and you're giving me a lecture on smoking a little weed?"

"I didn't mean to drink as much as I did," she explains. "I was stressed out, and I lost control."

"Okay. Well, I was stressed too," she says. "Can't we just forgive each other? I mean, no one is perfect, right?"

"Right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be lecturing you."

"It's okay, Bianca," Maggie assures her. "Just ... tell me what is was you wanted to say to me. The suspense is killing me over here."

Bianca pauses and takes a deep breath. "Maggie, you surprised me last night when you said you were in love with me. I felt like you wanted me to give you some kind of answer right away, and I didn't have one to give, so I lashed out at you. It was the wrong way to handle it, and I'm sorry. I only wish I could go back somehow and do things differently."

"Wha ... What would you do differently?"

"I'm not sure it makes a difference anymore," she says in a defeated tone. "I could tell you that I love you too ... that I've been in love with you since way before I even met Lena ... that I'm still in love with you now ... But, I'm afraid it wouldn't matter, because, I did something last night that I _know_ you're going to hate me for. And, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again."

"Bianca, there's _nothing_ you could ever do to push me away like that," she swears. "Whatever it is, I can deal with it, okay? We can deal with it ... _together_."

"I hope you're right," she sighs. "Because, I don't want to lose you _now_ ... Now that it seems like we're finally both ready."

Maggie takes her hand and squeezes it tight. "You're not going to lose me. Not now; not ever. I promise you. Just tell me, Bianca. I swear, I won't judge you."

"Maggie, ... Babe and I... we slept together last night."


	33. Chapter 32

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Thirty-Two

Babe is standing over Lil' A's crib and playing happily with his tiny toes when Krystal enters the room, still wearing her robe. She carries two cups of steaming coffee, one of which she hands to her daughter, once she's turned to greet her. Krystal takes notice first of the sad and tired expression on Babe's usually optimistic face. It's only after a moment, as she steps closer, that she sees the luggage stacked up behind her daughter. She takes a seat in the rocker beside the crib and smiles up at Babe wearily.

"You planning on a trip?"

"Kind of," Babe answers, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Am I invited?" Krystal asks. "Or, are grandmas not welcome where you're going?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that you could stay and watch Lil' A for me while I'm gone," she says.

"You're going alone?"

"Mama, I have to get away for a while and clear my head. I've got a lot to think about; a lot to account for. I feel like my whole life has lost control."

"This wouldn't by any chance have something to do with that letter I found downstairs, would it?"

"What letter?"

"A letter you wrote to Bianca," Krystal tells her. "I found it on the sofa this morning. Babe, why didn't you tell me you had feelings for Bianca? I could've helped you through this."

"Oh, Mama ... I couldn't tell you," she agonizes. "You would have just tried to tell me I was going through a phase or something."

"No, Honey," she insists. "Not if you'd laid it out for me like you did in that letter. I would have understood ... Given all that you and Bianca have been through together, it's totally natural for you to develop feelings for her."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," Babe says, folding her arms. "I've totally screwed things up with Bianca, and I don't think there's anything I could ever do to fix it."

"Were you with her all night? Is that why you didn't come home until after dawn?"

"Mama, I've hurt her _so_ bad. She acted so understanding and forgiving ... but, she always does. She can forgive me 'till the cows come home, but it will never change what I did."

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"She was drunk, Mama. And, I don't mean a little tipsy either. She was full out, falling over drunk and I ... we ..."

"It's okay, baby-doll. You can tell your Mama _anything_."

"We made love," she finally says. "Only, Bianca was so spaced out, she thought I was someone else. I heard her call out Maggie's name, and I tried to stop, but ... I couldn't. God, Mama! How could I be so _selfish_? She was already raped once, by that asshole Micheal Cambias, and now ... I've raped her all over again!"

"No, Babe, you mustn't think that way," her mother soothes, standing to comfort her. "You could _never_ be like Cambias. You never intended on hurting Bianca."

"No, but I _did intend_ on seducing her, didn't I?"

"Whether that's true or not is beside the point," Krystal insists. "Seduction is not the same thing as _rape_, Babe. If it were, we'd _all_ be guilty."

"But, Mama, she clearly didn't know what she was doing," Babe says. "And, I took advantage. If that's not rape, I don't know what else to call it."

"Babe …"

"After that first time she said Maggie's name, I folded my ears to it from then on. I pretended like nothing was wrong; like it was really _me_ she wanted and was only saying Maggie's name by mistake, instead of the other way around. How pathetic is that?"

"Honey, it's not pathetic to want someone to love you."

"But, Bianca did love me … _as a friend_. But, that wasn't enough for me, was it? I had to ask for more. And now, I've probably lost her altogether."

"You said she was understanding about it."

"Of course she was. She _always_ is. But, Mama, I know when she really thinks about it; when the memories start to come back to her, she's gonna realize what I've done. She's gonna remember all the times she called out Maggie's name, and all the chances I had to stop us from making the biggest mistake of our lives … and didn't have the will power to do."

"Babe, Bianca may be naïve, but she's not _stupid_," Krystal points out. "She's going to understand your lack of will power once she realizes how strong your feelings are. Did you let her read the letter you wrote for her?"

"No, I wanted to say those things in person, but … I didn't get the chance to. Things happened so fast."

"Well, you've got to tell her," Krystal says simply.

"Mama, I _can't_," Babe protests. "Not now. Don't you see? I've ruined _everything_. Not only have I, at the very least, taken advantage of my best friend … but I also managed to make her realize who she really wants to be with, _Maggie_."

"Oh, Honey …"

"Now you see why I have to get away for a while," Babe says, reaching down to shoulder her duffle bag. "Maybe when I come back, Bianca and I can work on repairing our friendship. Maybe I can forgive myself enough for the both of us. But, honestly, right at this moment, I just want to disappear."

"Well, do you have to leave _right now_?" Krystal asks. "You haven't even had your breakfast yet."

Babe smiles. "I'll be okay, Mama. I'll eat on the road, I promise. I'm not going to give Maggie the chance to storm over here and cause a fuss in front of my boy."

"Why would she? She doesn't know," her mother says. "Besides, this is between you and Bianca."

"Oh, Mama," Babe sighs. "I know it should be, but it's not. Bianca will tell Maggie the first chance she gets. She tells her _everything_. And Maggie, she's not just gonna roll over and forget about this. She's like a guard dog when it comes to Binks."

"But, what makes you think that Bianca won't be able to make her see things _her way_ and leave you alone?"

"Because," says Babe. "Maggie may love Bianca with a fierceness, but she doesn't trust her judgment of people … especially other women."

Krystal sets her cup of coffee down and gives her daughter a sorrowful hug. "When will you be back, Baby Doll?"

"I won't be long, Mama. I promise," she says. "I'll be back before you can say _two pigs in a blanket_. I love you, Mama. Take good care of our boy, and tell him I love him everyday."


	34. Chapter 33

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Thirty-Three

Maggie looks at Bianca with a mixture of shock and disbelief. "I'm sorry," she laughs, smacking her ear with the heel of her hand. "I must be losing my hearing. I thought I just heard you say that you and Babe slept together last night."

Bianca folds her hands out in front of her and bites at her bottom lip. "I did."

"But … you mean, like, _actual sleeping_, right? Not …"

"Maggie," Bianca interrupts. "We had sex."

"That's not possible," she says. "You must have just dreamt it or something."

"No," insists Bianca. "It wasn't a dream. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back, I _really_ do. But it happened, and I can't change that now."

"But … how? I don't understand."

"I got drunk," she explains. "Really, _really_ drunk. And Babe and I … we made a mistake. That's all. It was just a mistake."

"And, how drunk was Babe when you two made this … mistake?" questions Maggie.

"I'm not sure really," admits Bianca. "Obviously not as drunk as me. At least she remembers doing it."

"Wh … What?" stammers Maggie, blinking her eyes open wide. "You don't remember having sex?"

"Not exactly," Bianca says. "Although, I do have that _next morning_ feeling …"

"Ugh, no," complains Maggie, making a yuck face. "I don't want to hear about any _feelings_."

"I'm sorry," she says with sincerity. "Look, I'm telling you this because I don't want to lie to you, Maggie, _ever_. Not because I want to hurt you … or disgust you."

"I just don't get it. How can you not remember anything?"

"I told you, I was _totally_ drunk."

"Yeah, but … why would _Babe_ do this? She's married, for Christ's sake!"

"Not for long," Bianca tells her.

"Bianca, what are you not telling me?"

Again, Bianca clamps down on her bottom lip. "This morning, when Babe told me what had happened, she also told me that she had fallen in love with me."

"_What_?"

"She's divorcing J.R. Not because of _me_, just because it's over between them," she further explains.

"She in _love_ with you?!" Maggie exclaims. "What, is she _serious_?"

"Maggie, I realize this is kind of a shock, but …"

"A _shock_?" she says. "Bianca, she's been after me for weeks to tell you that _I'm in love with you_. She practically pushed me onto the dance floor last night to separate you and Sunny!"

"Well, maybe part of her realizes who I should really be with. Maybe that was just her trying to do the right thing," suggests Bianca.

"Please! She wouldn't know _the right thing_ if it hit her in the head like a brick!"

"Maggie …"

"Oh, come on, Bianca. Don't go all Pollyanna on me now," Maggie pleads. "First she neglects to tell you that _Bess_ is Miranda for MONTHS …"

"We settled that. She gave her back _willingly_."

"How sweet of her," she says, rolling her eyes. "And now _this_? Man, I should have seen this coming. What is wrong with my instincts? I_ knew_ she was acting way too nice."

"Maggie, don't take this out on Babe. I was the one who drank too much…"

"Which is probably _exactly_ what she was counting on! After all, you never would have done it had you been sober … right?"

"Right," she quickly agrees. "But … Babe is obviously just feeling lonely. I don't think she's thinking straight."

"You can say _that _again."

"I feel sorry for her, Maggie. She seems so sad inside."

"Bianca, you are _so_ sweet," says Maggie. "But, can't you see what Babe did here? She took advantage of you. My God, Bianca … she practically …"

"_Don't_ say it," Bianca warns, her chin jutting out defensively. "Don't even_ go_ there. Her intentions were never even close to that."

"Oh? And what _were_ her intentions, Bianca? Was she just conveniently waiting around for you when you stormed out of that bathroom at the party? Where did she take you? Someplace romantic? Someplace where you wouldn't be disturbed?"

"We went to the cabin. The one we both gave birth in."

"Oh, that's just _perfect_!" she laughs. "Romance_ and_ memories!"

"She said she bought it so that Miranda and Lil' A could go there someday … so that we could tell them together all about their amazing entrance into this world."

Maggie stands up from the table abruptly. "She _bought_ it? Really? Did she buy the alcohol too?"

"Maggie …"

"Well, did she?"

"It was already there. She …"

"Bianca, come on!" she begs. "Can't you see? She sat the whole evening up!"

"Maybe," she finally admits. "Maybe she did. But, it doesn't matter. Maggie, there's more to this story."

"Great," she sighs. "Can't _wait_ to hear more."

"I don't have any feelings for Babe."

"Is that supposed to make me feel _better_ about what she did to you?"

"Can you forget about Babe for one second? Please?"

"I'd love to," Maggie says. "Do you have a device that will erase my memory of this whole conversation? 'Cause, that's what it's gonna take."

"Maggie," Bianca starts with a laugh. "Whatever you think about Babe, it doesn't matter. Babe and I are just friends. She knows that now, and she's fine with it. In fact, she kind of encouraged me to tell you the truth."

"Probably because she knew you'd be able to talk me out of _killing_ her later."

"I'm not talking about what happened between Babe and I," Bianca explains. "I'm talking about _us_, Maggie … about how I feel about _you_."

Maggie's face softens a little, and she takes her seat back at the table. "How _do_ you feel about me?"

"Do you have to ask after all of this?" Bianca says. "Isn't it obvious how horrible I feel about what I did with Babe?"

"Well, of course you feel horrible," Maggie tells her. "She tricked you."

"Maggie, that's not why I feel horrible," she explains. "I feel horrible because … well, _she wasn't you_."

"You mean …"

"I mean, I don't want to be with anyone else but _you_," she says. "It made me feel like I had somehow cheated on you when I discovered what had happened last night. Especially when …" Bianca trails off, running a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Especially when what?" Maggie asks. "We've gone this far. Don't stop now."

"Babe told me that I called out your name while we were making love," she finally says. "She thinks I may have thought that she was you … being as drunk as I was."

"What? But, how could she …"

"Go through with it?" Bianca finishes for her. "I realize that it makes her seem a little desperate. But, Maggie, she feels terrible about this whole thing. Please … try and forgive Babe, for me, okay? For _us_. Because, you and I are all that matter now. If we can only get through this … if you can somehow forgive me …"

"Forgive _you_? Bianca, did you actually think I wouldn't? After everything I said to you at the party?"

"I've been a fool, Maggie," says Bianca, taking Maggie's trembling hands in her own. "I ran away from you last night out of fear. I was a total coward."

"Why would you be afraid of _me_?"

Bianca laughs. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of _losing_ you."

"Why would you lose me? I would think by now it would be obvious that I'm not going _anywhere_."

"You have to know what I mean," Bianca says with a knowing smile. "You were afraid too, weren't you? Isn't that the reason it took you so long to tell me how _you_ feel?"

"Well, yeah … I didn't want to get rejected," she tells her. "Or, worse yet …"

"Ruin our friendship?"

"Yeah … Bianca, you're not just the person I'm in love with. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Bianca squeezes her hands. "And you're mine," she says. "The truth is, Maggie, I have always wanted you to feel this way. I just never thought it was possible."

"So, now that I do," Maggie begins apprehensively. "Feel this way, I mean … Where does that leave us?"

"I hope at the beginning," says Bianca. "The beginning of something new and wild and beautiful … maybe even the beginning of _forever_, if you're up to it."

Maggie's eyes well up with tears of joy. "Well, I guess that just leaves me with one last thing to do," she tells Bianca.

"Hmm? What's that?"

Maggie gives her hands a playful tug and says, "Come here."

Bianca leans in, looking a little nervous, and closes her eyes. Maggie gives her a soft but passionate kiss, and Bianca surprises her by returning it with intensity. Then, Amber enters the kitchen behind them, only to start backing out again immediately.

"Well, I guess this means a happy ending is in the works," she says. "Sorry to interrupt. I'll just finish getting ready."

"No, it's okay," Bianca tells her with a nervous laugh, her cheeks flushed with modesty. "I was just getting ready to leave."

"What?" Maggie asks, with a little bit of whine to her voice. "But, you just got home."

Bianca lets go of her hands, however unwillingly. She runs a hand through her hair and gives Maggie a smile that is both loving and regretful. "I've just got to go to Uncle Jack's and pick up Miranda. I know it's only been one night, but it feels like a lot longer. I'm missing her _so_ bad."

"I understand," Maggie says. "Go. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Leaning over, Bianca gives her a kiss goodbye, then turns to leave. She stops in front of Amber and gives her a gracious smile. "It was nice to meet you. I'm sorry your trip didn't turn out the way you had expected."

"Nothing ever does," Amber replies with a good-natured smile.

Bianca nods in agreement and says, "Be careful on the way home, Amber. And, don't feel like you have to be a stranger. You can call us anytime." She pauses a moment and looks back at Maggie one last time. "Maggie and I … we can never have too many friends."

"I'll remember that," says Amber. "Thank you."

Bianca gives a nod and pushes the door open, disappearing into the living room. Amber smiles at Maggie with one eyebrow raised and takes the vacant seat beside her. She's put Bianca's pajamas back on temporarily and has her wet hair up in a towel. "I guess congratulations are in order," she says.

Maggie's smile shines like an aura, surrounding her and filling the whole room. "I don't know what to say," she admits. "It feels like I just woke up from the best dream ever, and if I say anything, it might jinx it."

Amber laughs. "Well, I know I wasn't dreaming when I found you two kissing, so you can relax. It's _real_. Now, tell me everything so that I can leave Pine Valley with at least a little hope."

Maggie sighs. "It was crazy … But, I think things are finally working out … for both of us."

"Good. I'm happy for you," Amber says with a smile. "For both of you."

"But … there's something still bothering me," Maggie acknowledges. "And, I'm not even sure what it is."

"_Forget_ about it," Amber advises. "Whatever it is, just … put it out of your mind. I saw the way Bianca looked at you. Believe me, _the girl's made up her mind_."


	35. Chapter 34

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Thirty-Four

Greenlee uses the spare key Simone gave her in cases of emergency to enter Simone's condo without ringing the bell first. The place is empty and quiet. At first, she's not even sure if anyone's home at all and almost starts to relax about the chances of Sunny being there. But, as she silently starts up the staircase to Simone's loft bedroom, her heart sinks at the sight of Sunny's dress draped there over the railing. She races to the top and stops at the foot of Simone's bed where she sleeps soundly ... and alone.

"Simone!" She shouts. "Wake up!"

Simone stirs, reaching blindly beside her for someone who has only left behind an indentation in the mattress, and a note. She crumples the note up in her hand before turning over and blinking her eyes open with a yawn.

"Greenlee, what are you doing here?"

"Missing someone?" asks Greenlee, looking very unamused. "Hand over that note."

"What note?"

Greenlee puts out a hand, palm up. "Simone, if you value your life at all, you'll give me that note from my sister RIGHT NOW."

Sitting up and holding a sheet to cover her bare chest, Simone sighs. "Greenlee, _what_ are you doing here?" she asks again. "Have you been out all night? You look like hell."

"Thanks. You don't look so hot yourself. Now, tell me where my sister is before I make you look even worse. You got me?"

"Calm down, Marsha," groans Simone. "I'm sure Jan is fine. She obviously left before I woke up."

"_Give me the note_," warns Greenlee, almost growling.

"But ... Greenlee," she whines. "I haven't even read it yet. That's not fair!"

"Hand it over, Simone," she demands.

Simone rolls her eyes and huffs. "Fine. But, don't blame me if it's contents disturb your sisterly brain. I didn't write it, just remember that."

Greenlee snatches the piece of paper out of her outstretched hand and immediately scans it over. It reads:

Simone,

Had a great time last night. Hope you

did too. I had to go for a walk- get

some fresh air. I'll be back for my dress

later. Hope you're still here when I

return.

Yours,

Sunny

"Well, what's it say?" asks Simone. "Is she coming back?"

Greenlee tosses the note back on the bed beside Simone and sits down with a sigh. "Yeah. But it doesn't say when. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"How would I know? I just met the girl last night."

"Don't remind me... _please_, for God's sake."

"Sorry," she says. "Look, Greenlee, I'm almost afraid to ask, but ... how did you know Sunny was with me in the first place?"

"Intuition."

"Intuition told you that I, Simone Torres, lover of all men, would be in bed with your _sister_?" she asks with a laugh. "That's some powerful mojo you've got working for you."

"Well, you _were_, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but ... how you figured that one out, I'll never understand."

"I _told_ you, I..." Greenlee stands suddenly and starts pacing. "Never mind. It's not important. I've got to find Sunny and talk some sense into her."

"You mean about _me_?" asks Simone.

"What else would I be talking about?" she snaps. "It's bad enough that she turned out to be ... but to sleep with the town _whore_? She must be out of her mind."

"Hey! Watch it, _Pal_. This whore has feelings!" exclaims Simone. "And, what do you mean about what she _turned out to be_? You're not referring to her sexuality ... _are you_?"

"Simone, try and understand," she pleads. "I'm her _sister_. I don't want to see her struggle through life the way Bianca has."

"Oh, well, by all means then," says Simone. "Throw her in the proverbial closet and swallow the key."

"You have _no_ right to judge me right now," Greenlee tells her with a laugh of indignation.

"Really?" responds Simone, raising an eyebrow. "And, what exactly gives you the right to judge your sister?"

"I'm not _judging_ her," she claims. "I'm trying to protect her."

"From _what_?" laughs Simone. "From _me_? Greenlee, I don't know if you've noticed this yet, but _trust me_, Sunny is not a child. She can make her own decisions."

"Yes, and she's done such a smash up job of it so far."

"Oh, you are _so_ not the sister Sunny needs right now," groans Simone.

"What are you talking about?" she questions. "How in the hell would you know what my sister needs?"

"She was really bummed about Bianca last night," Simone tells her. "She judged Sunny pretty harshly. I get the feeling that a lot of people in her life have. And, I know how that feels. It _sucks_."

"Simone, people judge you because you're a walking mistake waiting to happen."

"I'm going to pretend you only said that because you're so stressed out."

"Pretend whatever you want."

"Look, Greens, your sister needs someone who's not going to expect _anything_ from her. Someone who will not only forgive her mistakes, but forget them as well."

"And, that's you?"

"Sure, but ... she needs more than just me. She needs you too, Greenlee. But, not like this. You can look down on me all you want. I'm used to it. But, don't treat Sunny that way. She's just different from you, that's all. And she needs you to accept that. Can you? Can you stop trying to change her and just love her for _who she is_?"

"I want to," she sighs. "I really do. But first I have to _find_ her."

"Why?" Simone wants to know. "Why is it so damn important that you find her right now? I'm sure she's all right, Greenlee. Besides, she said she was coming back. I can have her call you as soon as she walks through the door."

"You don't understand," Greenlee says. "I have this feeling ... I think Sunny's in trouble."

"You're really starting to freak me out, you know that? First you come here on some weird _intuition_, and now you've got this _feeling_ like she's in trouble ... And, you haven't even threatened to fire me for sleeping with your sister! What the hell's going on with you?"

"You're just lucky I'm so worried about Sunny right now," Greenlee warns. "Otherwise, I promise you, I would kick your skinny butt from here to Cleveland!"

"Ahh, now there's the Greenlee I know and love!"

Greenlee turns abruptly and starts back down the staircase.

"You know, I'd really recommend going home first and at least taking a shower," Simone calls down the stairs. Then she adds, in a lower voice, "Geez. And you think _Sunny's_ got problems."

"I heard that!" Greenlee yells back before exiting the condo.


	36. Chapter 35

The Sunny Chronicles: Chapter Thirty-Five

Sunny makes her way through the woods near Miller's Falls, trying to find a good spot to sit and think for a while. She took a cab from Simone's condo to see for herself the place where Greenlee said her husband Leo had died, along with his mother. Mostly because she knew she would never have the chance to meet him, and this was the closest thing to it she could think of. But, also because her sister had made the spot sound so peaceful. She had told Sunny that she came here whenever she needed to just get away, and that's exactly what Sunny herself needed right now.

She comes around a large oak tree and hears the roar of the water before she actually sees it. Just since she has arrived in Pine Valley, it has rained over half of the time, and the water is high. Even never having seen the falls before, she can tell that to be true. She sits down on a fallen log near the water and reaches for the pack of cigarettes she stuffed into the pocket of Simone's jeans. After lighting up, she exhales a ring of smoke and watches it drift upwards towards the waterfall above.

She never planned on finding herself at the bottom of the falls, but instead thought she'd end up at the top. However, looking up and seeing how high she would have to climb to get there changes her mind. She's much too comfortable now to take on such a feat.

Her thoughts turn to Bianca, as she inevitably knew they would. As she blows another smoke ring up, she wonders if Bianca's night ended up okay. She feels guilt over causing her new friend grief, and wishes to God that she could go back in time and tell Bianca about Amber. Maybe then things would have worked out differently. She cannot stop thinking about the brief time they spent dancing together. At the time, feeling safe in Bianca's arms and swaying happily to the music, she never would have guessed that things would end as badly and abruptly as they did. It's true that she wasn't as ready for a commitment as Bianca obviously was, but she was still certainly headed in that direction.

She closes her eyes now and pretends she's back on that dance floor. Only, this time, she and Bianca are the only people dancing. In fact, they are the only people there at all. Soon, it's as if she's not even pretending. She can feel Bianca's arms around her. She can feel her heartbeat against her chest, and a smile graces her face as she further escapes reality.

But soon, when she has just about reached cloud nine and a half, reality comes crashing back in. She hears a car door shut above her, and her eyes open against her will. She looks up, not out of curiosity, but to see who has the audacity to come and interrupt her perfect daydream. At first, she sees no one, and almost gives up looking. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she spots Babe Chandler walking towards the top of the falls. She stops at the edge and leans over the railing. It looks like she's been crying, but Sunny only gets satisfaction from that. She's still mad at Babe for calling Amber.

Sunny hides behind some bushes, not wanting a confrontation at the moment, and not really wanting to be found anyway ... by _anyone_. She watches and waits for Babe to leave, so that she can have her peaceful spot back all to herself. But, then someone else appears just behind Babe. At first, Sunny can only see this person as a dark silhouette, crouching behind Babe like a cat ready to pounce. It strikes Sunny how odd this person holds themselves, so obviously trying to sneak up on Babe without her knowledge. And, Babe herself remains oblivious. She continues to gaze over the falls and cry as if no one watches. Sunny wonders if the dark figure knows of Babe's torment ... if they are a friend only there to surprise her, or ...

Then it happens, so quickly that Sunny barely has time to blink before it's over. The dark figure suddenly springs forward, giving Babe a mighty shove that sends her flying over the railing and crashing into the jagged rocks below. Sunny hears the scream, and it is the most frightening wail she has ever heard in her life. Even after she hits bottom, the scream still reverberates in Sunny's head, over and over again. Despite this, she manages to look up again long enough to see the dark figure step up to the railing and peer down, checking to make sure the deed has been accomplished. To Sunny's shock, the figure is someone she knows.

The figure is _Maggie Stone_...

*To be continued ....*


End file.
